


Mr & Mr Coldwar

by palalife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalife/pseuds/palalife
Summary: 冷戰組 in 史密斯夫婦paro
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 將近10年前的作品，上傳備份脫離google doc(?

Alfred side 1

「這週末我要出去一趟，週五到週二，公司的員工旅行。」阿爾弗雷德啪擦的咬了一口夾著草莓果醬和花生醬的三明治。

「嗯？你公司不是一個月前才去歐洲？在這種景氣不好的時候辦這麼多員工體恤旅行？」

「噯你不知道，我公司可是號稱現在唯一一間可以選擇不用工作累的像狗的呢，而且不是賺黑心錢喔哈哈哈。只是去個加拿大又沒多少錢。」

「賺黑心錢被告我可不會幫你們上庭唷。」伊凡把咖啡加滿，「所以之前放在房間門口的行李箱是你準備帶去的？」

「嗯對阿。」

「…員工旅行為什麼要帶M1911A1？」

伊凡看阿爾停頓三秒，丟下咬一半的吐司，起身，進書房，拿了一張紙出來放在桌上。伊凡用手指把紙拖過來，眼角掃了一下，看到「打獵」和「可能有熊出沒」幾個關鍵字。

「馬修說要自保啊。」阿爾哈哈哈的笑，「別擔心啦我又不是不會用。」

「我放心不下啊。」伊凡回笑，起身收拾桌上的咖啡壺和餐具：「需要我送你到公司？」

「不用，馬修會順道來接我。」一口把剩下的吐司吞掉，門外傳來車子駛近的聲音，「他來了！」

「證件都帶了嗎？換洗衣物還有維他命…」

「都帶了！好啦，」阿爾粗魯的扯伊凡原本打的整整齊齊的領帶，然後在對方的微冰涼的嘴唇上奪了一個再見吻：「不要太想我唷。」

「彼此彼此，」習慣至極的順手把被扯歪的領帶調整好，「好好玩。」

將行李箱拋入後車廂，阿爾不意外的看到副駕駛座被一隻白熊佔住，他聳肩的打開後車門進入：「熊二郎要回家？」

「嗯夏天要來了，加州還是會太熱，他跟你同班機。」車子自動鎖門，「資料都在你旁邊了，那個員工旅行注意事項聲明有用吧。」

「神祕的加拿大航空，服務精神真不錯，還可以服務熊……哼還算可以，要不是趕時間我一定有更好的理由說到他讓我帶火箭砲呢。」他抓起放在座位旁的牛皮紙袋，臉色因為感受到不輕的重量而蒼白：「唉好懶得看，你不能直接跟我用說的嗎？」阿爾頭一歪靠在窗戶上，眼角看到伊凡還站在家門口，儘管車子都駛離一段距離了。

「還真是恩愛....」馬修笑，看到阿爾因為不好意思所以突兀的把頭別過來：「好啦反正就是你要去瀚海*處理掉前陣子我們查到的藥頭。先入境到加拿大，然後搭飛機到俄國。」

「瀚海在哪裡......等等到俄國！？這麼遠我以為對方計畫要偷跑到加拿大的...」

「他臨時改變計畫要到瀚海渡假，而且之前不是你說最好不要在本土動他嗎？這下上司不管你的建議也不行了。」當初在會議上阿爾主張就算加拿大不是美國，一個俄國、或者該說操控全世界將近十分之一藥流量的藥頭在北美洲被槍擊，一般人也會覺得是美國幹的。

「在俄國被暗殺的話嫌疑犯就可以是很多人了，中國和中東那些傢伙可能還會跳出來說是自己的輝煌戰績呢。」要不是上司們堅持特地跑到別人的地盤動手風險太大......但下手的人又不是他們，阿爾弗雷德覺得沒問題就沒問題了。

嘛他們不是英雄，可以諒解的。

高速公路車子有點多，馬修看了GPS暗自算一下到達機場的時間：「可能來不及搭提早的這班了。」

「不過到俄國好久耶，這樣我跟伊凡說只出去三四天...馬修你開車真的太慢了。」阿爾不知道從哪裡拿出了警笛，「用這個吧。」

「所以你只有不到三個小時準備和下手，放心你還是能在週二回美國，熊二郎把那個警笛放下...喂！」

熊二郎居然自己降下車窗，把警笛放到車頂。

「嘿嘿這樣才對嘛，好啦馬修準備拋開你那個軟呼呼慢吞吞的脾氣，踩油門囉！」

他們趕上了原本預計的班機，車子停在路邊，馬修跟以往一樣叮嚀著阿爾細節，後者一副到現在還不知道瀚海在那裡的模樣實在是令人擔心，就算馬修知道阿爾目前任務完成率接近百分之百，唯一的失誤也只有在五年前哥倫比亞的那次而已。

「馬修你再唸下去我就要搭不上飛機啦...」

「好好好，你是英雄，總要讓我盡一下當英雄後援的責任。」馬修嘆氣，吻了一下自己兄弟的額頭：「武器帶了嗎？已經疏通所有機場了，你可以跟機上工作人員一起進出。」

「作為英雄我的後援，馬修你能幹到囉嗦的地步！武器當然是帶了....咦！？」阿爾原本只是裝模作樣的翻一下自己的背包，結果真的翻了起來：「不見了我的M1911A1！」

「你...!暗殺居然用M1911A1！？不這不是重點....槍呢？」上帝啊這傢伙原本是打算多接近目標的！？不過這種事情好像常發生：「是不是被伊凡先生拿走了？」

「Shit！ What the...」阿爾正要繼續罵髒話的卻被手機鈴聲給打住，聽到他那個重複著「查理～查理~Wake up! You are the banana king~~~~」的鈴聲馬修頓時很感謝自己不用太常跟他公眾相處。

「伊凡！！！」

『阿爾。』對方不慍不火的聲音傳來：『對不起呢，我剛剛才想到早上把你背包裡面的M1911A1拿出來了，現在送去機場可能也會害你趕不上飛機吧？』

靠果然是你！阿爾正要開口罵的時候馬修搶在旁邊搭話：「沒關係的伊凡先生！那個不是必需品，其實阿爾要去的地方也沒那麼多熊出沒啦哈哈，真的要的話他可以用我的...」

「喔是嗎？那麼就這樣了，我也該去上班了。」伊凡在他們兩個還來不及回話之前就切了電話。馬修看了阿爾一眼：「他好像有點生氣了。」

「該生氣的是我吧！M1911A1看起來那麼正常，小到都可以塞進我的X眼了...」

懶得吐槽，馬修按了一個按鈕，阿爾身邊的車門啪地打開：「好了快點上飛機，到加拿大轉機的時候我幫你送武器過去，這次是正規的狙擊槍。」

阿爾耍帥的對他眨眼，「挑帥一點的唷。」

在加拿大溫哥華機場降落，阿爾在領回自己的背包時不意外發現重量變重了。一想到電影裡面的殺手都可以提著帥氣到不行的黑色箱子，而自己只能側背個JanSport紅色背包，決定下次要凹馬修看能不能提到一次黑箱子。CIA特別安排的飛機已經很快速了，但也是要等十幾分鐘讓飛機準備好，阿爾坐在特別候機室，拿出iPhone卻看到上面顯示的是伊凡的電話號碼。  
雖然並不是漏接電話，但阿爾還是打了，響了七八聲才接，可能是在辦公室或者是開會中吧。一想到對方就算是開會、接到自己的電話還是會拋下會議跑出去接聽就覺得很有滿足優越感，早上武器被沒收的氣也消了：「上班？」

「明知道我上班還打，你現在....已經到了？」想必停頓是在看手錶，伊凡好像永遠都知道從那裡到那裡該花多少時間，要不是他自己是CIA而且重要的時候很謹慎，還以為自己被跟蹤了，不過伊凡大概只是對於各國的距離很清楚吧：「嗯到溫哥華了，在等行李。」

「是嗎？」對方電話裡很吵雜，聽起來不像是在辦公室，而且還有炒菜的聲音....?

「你呢？你在那裡？」阿爾忍不住問。

「我跟同事難得出來吃午餐。」自然的語氣：「老顧客王耀先生請我們吃中國菜。」

「王、王耀啊......」阿爾吞了吞口水，欲言又止。他每次都很想要跟伊凡說王耀雖然外表看起來像是很普通、甚至是有點瘦弱的中國商人，但事實上卻是美國最大的華人黑幫首領，而且還真的會電影裡面出現的飛簷走壁輕功，因為年齡不祥而被他們部門暗稱為四千年的龍。  
不過說了伊凡應該更會問為什麼他會知道這些事情，現在他的公司跟王耀也有商業關係和情報交流....算了。

「雖然我覺得中國菜還好，不過你喜歡的話下次我們可以一起來。」伊凡好像聽到他吞口水的聲音，「溫哥華不是也有很多華人？要不要我問王耀先生哪裡有好吃的餐廳？」

「啊啊不用了不用了！我、我們已經計畫要去吃海鮮了！哼，是新鮮螃蟹吃到飽喔！」講著講著阿爾口水真的要流下來了，他一邊吸一邊看到遠方的地勤人員招手：「行李都到了，我們要坐車去班夫了。」

看了一下手錶，阿爾想了一下，還是去候機室外面的速食店買了漢堡。  
唉假如飛機上有螃蟹大餐就好了....他咬了一口漢堡，生菜和美乃滋糊成一團。

Ivan side 1

掛掉電話，伊凡把手裡的iPhone關機，「托里斯，手機。」

「是。」站在身後45度角方向的棕髮青年乾淨俐落的遞上另外一隻手機。伊凡接過，銀幕桌面上沒有阿爾逼他一起合照的蠢照片居然有點不習慣：「飛機準備的如何？」

「伊凡先生隨時想要起飛都可以。」

「嗯...那走吧。」他看了一眼旁邊刷刷刷炒著大鍋油膩食物的中國菜速食店，發現自己的圍巾已經吸了不少油煙味，有點想要隨手把圍巾丟進旁邊的垃圾桶，但是又想到阿爾曾經用臉蹭過這條圍巾，說是毛料摸起來特別舒服。

「伊凡先生。」托里斯看到眼前的男人一臉像孩子般不知所措的一手扯著自己的圍巾，笑著從手提袋拿出另一條準備好的圍巾：「不介意的話請換下來吧，我等下送乾洗。」

「謝謝。」他愉悅的遠離油煙和食物的味道。

剛剛接到阿爾的電話他正在過海關，看到中國速食店靈機一動的找了藉口，一回想到對方吞口水的聲音他就忍不住想要偷笑。

真是太可愛了，居然跟他說午餐吃螃蟹大餐！都不知道伊凡他已經在前一天晚上打電話給馬修問清楚他們的旅遊行程了嗎？  
嗯不過以他的味覺來說，開往班夫的中途吃速食店大概也很開心吧。

舒服的坐在頭等艙，空服人員受到指令的端來一杯伏特加，他拿起的同時微笑的問：「可以把整瓶都拿來嗎？」

「啊、啊但是我們只有小...是的，馬上來。」碧眼的空姐原本要說只有1 shot的小瓶裝，但在領班的眼神示意下吞了回去，一趟回來手上就拿著大瓶的伏特加。

伊凡看到就笑的很開心，也不管空服小姐被自己的笑容給弄的臉色微紅，逕自對坐在對面的托里斯說話：「家裡電話設定好了？」

「是的，愛德華他已經把家裡電話轉接，晚上時間一到電燈和電器都會啟動，以防萬一。」

「很好，嗯....我是不是要請他錄一段我跟阿爾的做愛聲音？」對面的托里斯大驚，伊凡微笑的歪頭追加：「以防萬一？」

「咳咳咳、呃...伊凡先生，請不要對我裝可愛。還有從剛剛開始愛德華和萊維斯他們都在線上聽我們說話...」他指了指架設在一旁的螢幕，上面是視訊會議視窗，伊凡可以看到自己的優秀屬下愛德華在螢幕面前掩面，久久才吐一口氣，抬起頭：

「伊凡先生真的想要的話我也不是不...」

「伊凡先生只是開玩笑的！對吧？」托里斯乾笑的打斷。

「嗯我是開玩笑的。」伊凡笑的很單純，「好了各位，跟我說一次行程。」

托里斯鬆口氣，開始有條理的報告。  
「因為亞歷山大是我們主要的藥品來源，所以其他人覺得我們應該要保護他，要不然我們年收會降兩成，而且東南亞和哥倫比亞的工廠以及路線可能會被CIA發現。」

紫色的瞳孔縮小：「明知道他被CIA鎖定還讓他跑去瀚海渡假？」

「...他把最高級的貨藏在瀚海的渡假別墅。」托里斯皺眉：「其他高階層成員想要逼他把貨交出來，因為...」

「因為他被鎖定了。」伊凡修長的手指劃過酒杯杯口，「所以才要我去？」

「是的，成員們認為伊凡先生可以成功的讓亞歷山大把所有貨交出。」

「我有那麼可怕嗎？」又倒了滿滿一整杯喝光：「好吧，讓我去看看所謂高級的貨是怎麼樣...假如不夠高級的話...」

托里斯苦笑：「...他們說不夠高級的話任憑伊凡先生處置。」

「其實只是想要伊凡先生暴露真面目吧。」愛德華插嘴。

「呵呵，原來你們都察覺啦。」伊凡一手抱著酒瓶，臉有些紅，看起來像是喝醉了，但在場的人都知道他不會這樣就醉：「現在這個位置我很喜歡，在幕後看著台上的人照著自己心情跳舞演戲比較好玩。」

一不順心就可以讓對方摔下舞台，雖然他也會痛心少了一個好演員，不過他也不介意欣賞一下血灑舞台樓梯的景象。

「嗯不過比較麻煩的是，亞歷山大他不會那麼容易鬆手，」托里斯臉上都是擔憂的神色：「到底要讓他如何...萊維斯你也跟我們在那邊會合，可能裝備也要多一點...唉。」嘆氣作結。

「呃、嗯....托里斯？」萊維斯怯怯的在視窗中探頭。

「嗯....是的，伊凡先生睡著了。」

他做了一個充滿向日葵的好夢。醒來的瞬間看到窗外反應天色的湖面以及接觸臉頰的冷空氣，伊凡決定回家要請托里斯在家裡後院全部種滿向日葵。  
怎麼住那麼久才想到後院可以種呢......托里斯已經在床邊準備了一整瓶伏特加，俄國產的，他也懶得倒入杯子，直接就著瓶口喝。  
阿爾常常覺得只有啤酒才適合那樣喝，不過他不知道當自己半醉的時候也會直接拿酒瓶灌，雖然胡言亂語和發酒瘋佔大部分，但是伊凡很喜歡看透明的液體從阿爾的嘴角流下，沿路經過被自己咬過的喉嚨、凸起的喉結、鎖骨、然後把他寫著公司名稱的T shirt領口沾濕。

一口氣灌了半瓶酒，隨手把酒瓶放床頭櫃上，剛起身托里斯就出現在門邊，手裡拿著水和餐點。

托里斯眼尖的看到床邊的酒：「...空腹喝酒對身體不好。」

伊凡打開旁邊衣櫥，裡面的衣服跟他在家裡的幾乎一模一樣，只是沒有阿爾偶爾發神經逼他買的顏色鮮豔的襯衫和T shirt：「那為什麼要放在床邊？」

他聽見托里斯嘆氣。總覺得不太喜歡現在的氣氛，伊凡單手扣襯衫鈕扣，一手向托里斯的方向伸：「手機。」

「......要打電話給阿爾先生？」

「嗯。」

「...有時差喔。」托里斯還是把電話遞給他，伊凡握在手裡一會，卻還是放入口袋裡。

「不過他大概是睡昏到有電話也聽不到吧。」著衣完成，他披上淺色的大衣，攏了攏圍巾，經過托里斯的時候伸手摸了他的腰後口袋，把裡面的一把瑞士小刀拿出來放入自己的口袋，然後從自己隨身公事包中拿出早上從阿爾那裡拿來的M1911A1別在大衣內側的腰上。

「伊凡先生！光槍和小刀不夠，還有要穿防彈衣！我有請萊維斯帶裝備來了。」托里斯端著餐盤在後面小跑跟上，「還有請把餐點吃掉，你已經隔餐沒吃了。」

「我不餓，喔不過把水拿來。」伊凡走到客廳，意料之中的看到放在茶几上的筆記型電腦上已經佈滿了愛德華認為關鍵的資料。

「伊凡先生。」托里斯不放棄的把餐盤放在電腦旁邊，像是在對付耍脾氣不吃飯的小孩一樣，溫柔但是強硬的嘗試把刀叉塞入伊凡的手裡，後者目光黏在螢幕上，隨便托里斯扭他的手。托里斯握住伊凡的手，確定刀叉都拿好了，然後手把手的切開食物，叉起，然後往伊凡的嘴裡塞。

「...托里斯我真的不太想吃....」

「萬一回去之後阿爾先生發現你瘦了怎麼辦？我想他大概會說你是因為想念他所以才吃不下飯......」

「......」

伊凡吃完之後愛德華也從視窗冒出來通知他們的訪客已經到達了。

「不是說他在附近幾公里內就要通知我們嗎？」托里斯雖然很著急的樣子，但是手裡的動作乾淨俐落，三兩下就把桌子碗盤清乾淨，順便幫伊凡整理衣領。

「他似乎換了車，比想像中的謹慎呢。伊凡先生和托里斯，請快點戴上耳機，我從現在開始用那個跟你們保持聯繫。」筆電的螢幕被切掉，托里斯啪地一聲把螢幕蓋上，然後放入一個牛皮紙袋，偽裝成文件。

伊凡還是很稀鬆平常的模樣，渾身肌肉放鬆的靠在沙發上，有的時候會拿出口袋裡的iPhone看一下，托里斯只好把原本要說的叮嚀內容全部吞回去，只是偷偷到廚房吞了一顆胃藥。

一開始跟亞歷山大的對話很順利，甚至非常的閒話家常，輕鬆到托里斯擔心伊凡是不是醉了，把這裡當做他在加州的家接見老朋友。  
亞歷山大從組織那邊只知道伊凡是高階人員之一，態度有點不太客氣，居然當頭就問：「把藥轉手給你們有什麼好處？」

「嗯...其實還沒想好。」

「啊？」

「不，我的意思是，對你我都好。」伊凡還是那張不變的笑臉：「你希望得到什麼呢？」

「我雖然不是上層人員但是我也沒那麼笨喔，把藥一口氣全部給你，我的性命不就沒保障了？但是分期的話很樂意喔。」

他很久都沒有得到回應，有些緊繃的看了站在一旁的托里斯，但是托里斯也不清楚伊凡到底在做什麼，直到伊凡突然站了起來，從口袋拿出之前從托里斯那裡拿來的小刀，然後從亞歷山大的臉頰射去，陷入沙發內。

「你....!?」亞歷山大正要掏槍就被伊凡阻止：「你可以聯絡到你的手下嗎？」

「你這什麼意思....喂、喂！回答！混蛋！」下一秒亞歷山大暗藏耳中的耳機就被伊凡扯了出來，傳出沙沙聲。

「果然有人來了。」伊凡笑的很燦爛：「你知道是誰嗎？是CIA喔，你已經被他們target很久了，從你原本計畫去加拿大避風聲到改變路線到這裡。」

亞歷山大呆呆的任由伊凡把他的耳機捏碎，對方越過茶几，一手撐著沙發，另一手陷進之中的凹縫，從裡面抽出了之前的小刀，以及尖端的竊聽器。他嘴唇幾乎碰到對方的耳骨，輕輕的說：「現在沒有組織保護你的話，早就完蛋了。」

很滿意看到對方的冷汗滴過額頭，伊凡把手裡的東西隨便扔：「對組織來說死你一個人也不會怎麼樣喔，我可以現在就打開大門讓CIA的殺手進來，對方一定也很開心接到這麼簡單的工作呢。」

「請、請不要這樣！我會把藥給你們！請...」亞歷山大往伊凡撲去，雙手扯住大衣：「只有我才知道藥在那裡...！」

伊凡點頭，幾乎是跟槍聲同時，托里斯馬上擋在伊凡前面，手裡多了一把槍：「萊維斯！」

『狙擊手在你的一點鐘方向，萊維斯已經纏住他了！』愛德華說。

「不要把狙擊手殺死，留活口。」伊凡看著因為側腹中槍而倒在地上尖叫呻吟的亞歷山大，笑的更開心：「讓他回去通報狙擊失敗。」

聽到的亞歷山大幾乎是要哭出來了：「謝謝...謝謝....」

『萊維斯傷了對方的右手，對方撤退。』愛德華在耳機內實況轉播：『不過我們也該儘快撤退，不知道他們有沒有後援，我現在在查這附近的動靜。』

托里斯吐氣，手裡的槍還是握著，他看到亞歷山大失血不少：「要叫救護隊嗎？」

「不用。」

「....等、等一下！你不是說答應我...!」

伊凡握著托里斯的手，扣下扳機，更多血從亞歷山大額頭上的黑洞流出。鬆開之後伊凡一點也不像是殺了人的態度：「托里斯，你握槍握的太用力了......」本來他是打算抽托里斯的槍的。

「...很、很抱歉!」托里斯慌張：「但是他死了...」

「嗯對啊。」伊凡把耳機拿下：「愛德華，準備飛機。」

『是。』

「那藥怎麼辦！？」

『剛剛那個CIA好像已經幫我們問出來了，我駭了這方圓幾十里的通訊，聽到了。』愛德華聽起來很自豪：『不過那CIA的通訊管道好像有自動變聲的功能，可惜無法辨識身分。』

...看來伊凡先生一開始就不打算留活口。雖然托里斯之前也考慮過放任CIA殺手幹掉亞歷山大，但是這樣組織會曲解為顏面全失，也給了CIA提起士氣嘗試突襲突然失去首領的藥廠的機會。  
伊凡則是阻止了狙擊讓CIA殺手回去通報錯誤消息，一邊回覆組織說亞歷山大被攻擊失血身亡，但是藥已經全數拿到，也不用擔心被亞歷山大以此為籌碼威脅組織留後患。

...看來之前不叮嚀多嘴是對的，托里斯暗自想著，一邊通知善後人員。

「沒關係，萊維斯應該也沒有太放水。」伊凡似乎不是很在意這些事情，他只顧著把iPhone打開，然後又為上面的螢幕桌面照片先是皺眉然後溫溫的笑了一陣：「飛機好了沒，我擔心阿爾他嫌加拿大太冷提早跑回家。」

『伊凡先生請你好歹也給我十分鐘好不好...』

「咦...好久...」

聽起來根本就像是一個急著要回家的丈夫...托里斯偷偷在一旁甩頭嘗試把這個聯想忘掉。

就在伊凡躺在機場貴賓室裡面又睡著的時候，托里斯看到了在門邊探頭的萊維斯，他笑著招手叫對方進來。  
「托、托里斯......」萊維斯還是抖個不停，很難想像這個模樣會是伊凡手下最強的殺手，他接過托里斯遞給他的紅茶：「對不起沒有認出對方，他帶著面罩...而且近身身手也不差。」

「是嗎...那他有發現...」

「他也沒認出我的樣子，不過似乎有為我的身高驚訝到。」萊維斯不悅的回想：「動作和攻擊模式很美國風格，不過直覺滿準的。」

「沒關係，反正對我們來說任務完美達成了！」托里斯笑，「要不要試試看把芒果果醬加到茶裡面？很好喝喔！」


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred Side 2

阿爾很不爽地發現自己衣物準備不夠，這裡的溫度比他想像的還要低上很多，尤其是在郊外，風很大。扭動頭部鬆了肩膀，滿意的感受到骨頭靈活的發出響亮的聲音，一想到他的任務就渾身發熱，頓時不冷了。

雖 然之前已經做了暖身運動，不過對方不知道是哪裏請來的傭兵，素質不是很好。他可以理解有人不喜歡一整批保鏢都請同一個國籍的，但是保鏢彼此完全語言不通也 太離譜了點。當阿爾俐落的把停在別墅不遠處的車內三人的頸骨扭斷的時候、另外一台車的人還聽不懂剛死的三人慘叫到底是在說什麼，所以他很輕鬆的把一整批亂 成一鍋粥的敵人解決了。

看到一個像是秘書的人（阿爾的直覺認為那傢伙滿有文書氣息的），搜身之後發現有文件，剛好是英文的，他把對方壓在椅座下讓他一邊慘叫一邊讀文件，可惜文件是用密碼構成的，所以他就收著讓馬修處理。

「嗯...?哇喔豪宅的資料呢。」後面幾張像是房地產文書。

『把地址唸給我。』

阿爾乖乖的念了，然後嫌被他扭斷手的人太吵，所以把那人給打昏了。

『時間快到了。』

「了解。」

架著狙擊槍趴在樹叢中，他藉由特殊的紅外線感熱望遠鏡看透眼前豪華的別墅，調整位置到他可以看清楚客廳。三個人，照著身高來看坐在雙人沙發上的應該就是亞歷山大，另外站著應該是秘書或部屬，至於背對著他、坐在單人沙發上的不知道是誰。  
連馬修也沒有那個人和秘書的資料。

不過阿爾他從來不是那麼在意這種事情的人，只要目標在就好。但是在等待時機的期間他可以玩一下猜謎推理遊戲來打發時間。  
...說不定是某個黑手黨組織的高層人員？一長條名單有如跑馬燈般的在他的腦海跑過，他舔了舔嘴唇，狙擊槍綠色的十字標靶移到那個人的頭上。  
......現在開槍的話那個人一定躲不了。  
該下手嗎？但是開槍了無疑會驚到亞歷山大，而這次的任務不是要狙擊某個不明的高層。阿爾還是戀戀不捨(?)的把目標放在亞歷山大上，一邊用「說不定對方是替身不是什麼真正的高層」想法來安慰自己。

那個人突然攻擊亞歷山大的時候阿爾驚的差點扣下扳機，他瞪大眼睛的看著那個人靠近亞歷山大，然後很微妙的牽制住亞歷山大的行動，簡直像是......阿爾的直覺還來不及在腦裡轉換成適當的訊號，他的手已經不聽使喚的射擊了。

「Shit!側腹！」邊暗罵邊調整十字位置到亞歷山大的頭部，阿爾正要發射第二槍的時候自己的右手臂上就多了一把不小的刀插在上面：「FUCK!」

他往反方向滾去，閃開了第二把刀，丟下手裡的狙擊槍反抽出腰上的配槍朝著在樹叢間快速朝他衝來的對手連發三槍，對方很輕鬆的閃開，速度絲毫沒減。

「近身搏擊求之不得！」阿爾疵牙咧嘴的給對方狠狠的一拳，正中鼻下穴道，待對方減緩速度的時候一個側踢把對方絆倒，順便閃過迎面而來另一把刀。他看到對方手腕露出一節皮膚，原本想要折斷它卻也被對方識破的抓住，於是他乾脆的張嘴一口咬上去，滿嘴血腥味。  
對方手腕一扭，刀子劃過阿爾的鼻頭迫使他鬆口。阿爾往後倒退幾步，發現對手的身高居然只到他的肩膀，大大的吃了一驚：「小孩！？」

對方停頓一下，突然飛撲過來，交手數招後阿爾的耳機傳來馬修的聲音：『撤退！』

「讓我解決這傢...」

『我說撤退！！！』

「......嘖！」感受到馬修難得的怒氣，阿爾回擊把對方逼開一段距離後就跑出樹叢，路邊馬上有一台車駛來，後車門彈開讓阿爾直直衝進去，對方沒有追上來。

「沒事吧？」開車的後勤人員聽到在後座哀號的阿爾，有些擔心的看後視鏡，結果意外的聽到後面的人叫囂什麼衝太快撞到車門之類的。

「我都快要把對方給殺了！Fuck馬修你在搞什麼！」一連罵了好多聲，後勤人員覺得他可能此時忘記自己的手上還插著一把刀。

『我不是說過失敗就要馬上撤離嗎！？我們是在別人的後院耶！』馬修雖然沒有跟著來，但他還是負責隨時監控阿爾的活動狀況：『結果你還跟別人打起來！還有不要以為我不知道，你本來還打另外一個人的主意。』

該死的高科技！現在狙擊槍還可以實況轉播呢...阿爾忿忿的踢了一下車門，整個人橫倒在後座：「會跟那種藥頭見面而且氣氛還很和平的絕對不是好東西...可惡假如我位置改一下的話說不定可以一槍打兩隻...」

『你那個位置是那座別墅的唯一死角，擅自換位置的話現在那把刀就是在你的臉正中央了。』馬修重重的嘆氣：『你為什麼沒有瞄準頭部？』

「哇已經開始偵訊了嗎？我可不可以先經過適當的醫療處理之後再接受任務失敗的偵訊，威廉斯長官？」

『阿爾我認真的，你連在千人暴動中都可以一槍未失的讓七八個目標頭部中槍當場死亡，這次只不過是一個人壓在目標身上你就失了準頭、而且還從頭部歪到側腹？』

「......那種感覺很難說清楚。」阿爾的語氣也認真了起來：「像是故意給我一個目標叫我瞄準那邊的感覺。」

『...你是說那個人知道你在哪裡？』

阿爾發出困獸般的低吟，一邊唰唰唰的抓亂一頭金髮：「啊啊啊－－我真的不知道是什麼感覺，好像突然手腳就不聽使喚了......像是我在跟那個人合作。」

『......「合作」，你說。』

「嗯，合作。他叫我射腹部......馬修。」

『怎麼？』

「亞歷山大應該死了。」察覺到對方的疑惑，阿爾笑：「他一定死了，雖然沒有馬上，但是現在應該死了。」

『你這什麼意思？』馬修還是不明白：『你看到他死了嗎？我等下再派人去查...』

「你查不到的。不過他一定是死了。」

車內沉默了幾秒，直到開車的後勤人員小聲的說已經開出危險區域、已經在往機場的路上了。

馬修回句辛苦了請開快一點，然後才聲音平和的問阿爾：『你的根據？』

即使知道馬修看不到他，阿爾還是指了指自己的腦門：「直覺。」

『Fuck you。』

「彼此彼此。」阿爾正要舉起右手對著音響另一頭的馬修比中指，但是慘叫了起來：「好痛－－－－－！！！」

現在才發現嗎......後勤人員默默的通知部屬在機場的其他工作人員準備好歡迎傷者。

才剛從飛機下來阿爾就被大步走來的馬修給拖上車，對方就是打定主意不跟他說話，就連他開始把對方初中高中的糗事拿出來說馬修還是悶不吭聲，完全把他本來就不賴的隱形技能發揮到最極限。  
套句本田菊的用語，這就是馬修的最終奧義嗎？  
阿爾自討沒趣的在旁邊碎碎唸，看著窗外景色從還有零星的房舍到完全荒郊野外的一片綠意才覺得不對。

「馬修，你是要把我運到沒人的地方處置掉嗎？」他哈哈哈的笑：「我才不要被埋在加拿大呢哈哈哈...」

「不好意思我沒打算要埋你，曝屍在外面也只有熊和狼會發現你。」終於開口的馬修沒好氣的說：「你的傷要處理一下。」

阿爾鼻子上貼了防水貼布，右手在機場被臨時救護班緊急處理了，看起來滿淒慘的。突然又一陣「查理～查理~Wake up! You are the banana king~~~~」傳來，阿爾和馬修對看一眼。

「喂，伊凡？」

『嗯，吃飯了嗎？』對方聽起來活像是剛睡醒的樣子，現在明明就是美國的下午，難道伊凡週末睡到下午？

「吃飽了，」說這句話的同時阿爾拋給馬修一個哀怨的眼神，他這幾天都是在奔走的時候匆忙果腹，就連漢堡也只每餐吃一個！「你今天喝到宿醉？」

對方沉默了一秒：『......沒有，只是有一個case變得比較緊急，所以昨晚跟托里斯在趕著準備資料。』

「是喔....哈哈哈我還以為因為我不在所以你睡不著了呢★」

「哈哈哈親愛的雖然我很愛你但是沒到這種地步喔★」

馬修苦笑的聽他兄弟跟同居人從打情罵俏講到鬥嘴然後又回歸打情罵俏，直到他們到達目的地才對阿爾使眼色。  
切了電話阿爾乖乖的跟著馬修下車，真的是鳥不生蛋...喔不野生動物應該很多，不過完全沒有人煙，泥土路到這裡就斷掉了。

「馬修到底是...」他才不會相信馬修真的要把他殺人滅口，先不提他是HERO，戰鬥來說他一定不用打也贏長年當計畫和後援的馬修。

馬修還來不及接口，兩人身邊的草叢就一陣搖動，阿爾敏感的聞到空氣中一股不熟悉的腥味，像是動物.......

「......Oh My Fuckin' God.」有如下巴脫臼的張大嘴，阿爾忍不住倒退幾步：「嗯...嗯......熊二郎的朋友？」

「熊十郎是北極熊，這是棕熊，不過他們是近親。」馬修雙手抱胸：「好了要處理傷口了。」

像是聽到天方夜譚，阿爾覺得馬修此時說的每一句話都比他公司的數據還要難懂：「醫療班什麼時候多了一個熊成員?」

馬修上前把阿爾右手包紮好的繃帶扯開，露出還沒開始癒合的深紅色傷口：「你這樣回家怎麼辦？說不小心員工同歡夜表演丟飛刀不小心丟到自己？」

「咦不行嗎？」

「當、然、不、行！！！！雖然真的有讓你公司的員工來班夫旅遊、而且我也安插了你的替身讓大家以為你也有來，但是他多問幾個人就知道你根本沒表演這種東西！」馬修指著棕熊：「你這個傷口太深，我也只能想到這個方法了。」

「咦什麼.....啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

週二，阿爾弗雷德‧F‧瓊斯終於活著回到加州了。  
而且還要被不善解人意的上司訓話，對方當然對於他的「亞歷山大一定死了」的言論不太相信，但是有點被「他們為什麼沒追殺我，就是要我帶著假情報回來吧」給說服。

「一半而已。」馬修站在病床旁邊看著醫生幫阿爾處理右手傷口：「雖然你的直覺通常都滿準的...但是沒證據就是不行。」

「唉唷HERO的直覺可是比證據值更多錢啊！」

「之前的刀傷完全融入後來的熊爪傷痕，非常的完美！」專屬外科醫生羅德里希道：「像是蕭邦一樣細膩呢。」

「完美的頭！」阿爾瞪他一眼，在被對方罵「還是一樣沒禮貌你這個笨蛋先生」之後還做了鬼臉，看著羅德里希幫他把傷口紮好。雖然羅德里希這個奧地利人慢斯條理講求完美的包紮技術非常漂亮，但他還是常常想起多年前在哥倫比亞冒著煙的街上伊凡用他的圍巾幫他包紮肩膀的景象。

「...手指很漂亮。」他突然低聲的說。

「這可是鋼琴家的手指。」羅德里希理所當然的回答，然後就用那鋼琴家的手指在阿爾的傷處上狠狠拍了下去：「好了就快點離開！手術室沒有鋼琴實在是令人難以忍受！」

「啊喔喔喔痛！我剛剛又不是在稱讚你！而且明明就是醫生吧！？還有手術室怎麼可能會放鋼琴啊笨蛋～」

馬修無言的接受羅德里希一千零一次「請務必要在手術室裡面放置鋼琴」的說教，無奈的對阿爾開始穿衣的阿爾說：「你快點回公司吧。」

他照預定先回公司，馬修的安排是他中途因為順道去見朋友所以脫隊，所以沒少被屬下開玩笑。

「結果阿爾先生是拐到什麼美女了啊？」

「有啊拐到了很凶悍的美女......」鼻子上的刀痕已經淡到快看不見，多虧醫療組專為美國軍隊研發的細胞活化藥，不過他的手臂還是很淒慘。

「連去班夫都會被熊襲擊，阿爾先生的運氣真的是好到不行啊！」

「啊哈哈對啊誰叫我是HERO嘛★」Fuck馬修你給我記住。阿爾已經不知道罵了多少次，不過還是罵不夠，哪有人故意把傷加重的！？

「結果老闆這次被熊襲擊後有沒有又冒出什麼新點子啊？在這種艱困的時期，不努力點賺錢不行喔！」他的創意部門主管已經等不及要壓榨這個有「豔遇」的老闆了。

「現在就要我工作嗎？哪有人這樣對待傷者的！」

「就是說啊沒看到老闆很可憐的樣子，」人事部主管挺身而出，但是阿爾還來不及感謝他，對方就笑咪咪的轉過頭：「所以老闆，請兩個月的無薪假好好養傷吧。」

-五年前 哥倫比亞-

『阿爾你可不要因為上次標榜S難度的任務成功就給我隨隨便便的喔！我可不要重新計畫一遍...』

「好啦好啦，你要我重複你剛剛說的話嗎？」阿爾拿著手機，坐在他下榻旅館二樓的酒吧裡，手裡一瓶墨西哥啤酒：「Solnts、Solntse...什麼什麼的黑手黨首領要...」

『不不不不要故意說那麼大聲！！！』該感謝阿爾永遠不會念也記不得那些非英文的名字嗎！？馬修忍不住靠到熊二郎的後背上，前者問了一句「誰？」他也懶得回答了：『算了...有人說笨蛋有笨蛋的福，祝你好運。』

真是過分啊！阿爾把電話收進口袋，喝了一口啤酒。空氣非常的潮溼悶熱，但是上週才被拖去北極圈冷個半死的阿爾覺得這裡就像天堂，配上冰涼的啤酒簡直是人間一大樂事...可惜這裡只有南美洲的啤酒。

其實空氣中還飄著硝煙味，稍早三個街口外才發生了一起持槍搶劫，要不是他所在位置太遠了他早就英勇的挺身而出－－－其實在他正要衝出去追搶匪的時候差點被馬修從椅子上跌下來的聲音給弄破耳膜。

『阿爾我求你了......』

...好吧看在馬修哭的很可憐的份上，他只好痛苦的放棄執行英雄任務，反正跟電影演的一樣，要拯救世界總是要有點取捨。

被第三個女人搭訕，都是婀娜多姿的南美洲女人，細腰俏臀讓他忍不住吞了口水。落單的男人在這裡不只吸引女人、也吸引了其他男人－－常常有穿著當地警察制服的男人在不遠處站著。阿爾拒絕了女人之後有點後悔，或許他應該找個女伴掩人耳目。

這 次的任務讓上級非常的重視，他們難得可以領先的獲得第一手消息：俄羅斯第一大黑手黨Solntsevskaya bratva的幕後首領會親自來哥倫比亞視察，而且這個首領同時也深受另一個規模可以算是第二的黑手黨Izmaylovskaya現任首領喜愛，傳聞他可 能會連Izmaylovskaya都接收。即使身分非常招搖但是本人卻能做到完全沒人知道他的真實身分，手段實在厲害。可想而知這次真實性接近百分之百的 消息讓CIA多麼的開心。

表面上說是探查對方身分，實際上上司一直很用力的暗示他能下手就下手，因為這兩大黨都已經開始滲入美國，前者在加州已經被通報有多起行動，後者甚至在紐約市區開起公司來，但是沒證據也沒把柄，CIA也無可奈何。  
阿爾有些壞心的在會議上裝做看不懂暗示，直到上司開始掩面時才大笑著走過去拍拍已經頭髮半白的上司肩膀。

『放心的交給HERO我吧★』

『......阿爾你這個混蛋。』上司好像眼角帶淚的樣子。

情報說對方跟他下榻同一間旅館，即使如此一般人也會覺得這有如海底撈針，但是阿爾總是樂天的認為他的直覺可以幫他找到目標，所以他已經悠閒的享受哥倫比亞的渡假氣息兩天了。

就在第四個女人對他拋媚眼的同時，他看到幾個像是當地警察的男人開始打暗號，撇撇嘴一邊吹口哨的拿起酒瓶走到露台避風頭。街上人不少，明明只是下午接近傍晚就已經可以看到爛醉的男女在搖搖晃晃的跳舞和接吻。

然後他看到對面的旅舍有一道光閃過。  
阿爾瞇起水藍色的眼睛，不動聲色的把啤酒喝完，一邊思考著酒瓶能不能拋過一條街還帶有殺傷力、一邊觀察著四周。  
沒感覺到殺氣呢...他看著街上的行人，然後看到一個身穿似乎長到拖地的當地民族風白色輕便長袖上衣，但是卻圍著一圈亞麻色圍巾的男子，身後跟著一個同樣穿著民族風洋裝的女人，兩人牽著手。兩人不管是皮膚還是髮色都非常的白，在街上很顯眼，而且看起來也不像美國觀光客。

兩人停在街邊的小販前看著手工藝品，就在阿爾的正下方。又是一道光閃過，阿爾心裡對馬修毫無誠意的道歉，然後跳了出去－－

嘛這次就在HERO腳下，怎麼說也不能裝做沒看到唷。

「哇啊抱歉快點閃開－－－－－－」阿爾從天而降，一邊毫無形象的大吼大叫：「喂你不要呆住啊快點閃－－」

阿爾直接降落在那個男人的身上，兩人一同摔倒在地，旁邊的小販尖叫，因為他們兩個整個倒在他的攤子上。

「......」

「嗚哇對不起！」阿爾馬上翻身退到旁邊，這傢伙反應也太慢了！一般人都會閃開吧！？但他還是扶起那個不幸被他當做降落軟墊的倒楣人士。對方皺眉，然後突然睜開的紫色眼睛嚇了阿爾一跳。

只有被嚇到一點而已。

旁邊的女人一臉似乎要殺掉他的樣子，阿爾偷偷吐舌，在考慮自己要不要裝醉然後趕快撤退。眼角看到狙擊手逃離那個房間。

「伊...凡......」女人遲疑的站在旁邊，男人微笑的轉頭看他：「先生，請問你是...」

「對、對不起喔！不小心腳滑了一下...」阿爾爽朗的哈哈哈大笑。

男人繼續保持微笑，抬頭看了二樓旅館的露台：「圍欄很高呢，先生你腳滑的真順。」

哇這人怎麼這樣好人渣★  
阿爾在心底偷偷地用F字招呼對方，然後貌似有禮實際上很粗魯的強硬把對方從地上拖起來：「哈哈我想要看自己能不能像超人一樣從這邊飛到另外一邊去...要不我請你一瓶啤酒？」

「不用了，我不喝啤酒。」男人拍了拍衣服，潔白的布料就算沾了點灰和泥，穿在他身上看起來一點也不狼狽。這傢伙可能沒外表看來的弱不禁風，被他這樣從天而降壓上去居然氣絲毫沒變過。

「啊哈哈那就這樣啦～」他轉身要落跑得時候突然肩膀被按住，然後原本在身後的女人閃到面前來，雖然是個面無表情的美女，但是站在他面前的氣勢像是要擋路：「...嗯？」

「把衣服脫掉。」男人笑咪咪的說。

「......咦？」阿爾傻了一秒，直到前面的女人毫不害羞的把阿爾的襯衫扯開，扣子劈哩啪啦滿天飛，他才驚訝的問：「等等一下你們幹什麼!?」

男人從後面把他的襯衫扯開一半，露出右肩，然後對著上面的血跡挑眉。阿爾咋舌。

「我看到了唷。」男人笑開，比起剛才只有皮在笑，現在這個阿爾比較喜歡：「謝謝。」

「......啊哈哈哈沒辦法誰叫我是HE...」被識破反而有點小小的尷尬，阿爾想要抖開對方放在肩膀上的手，但是又不想要太過粗魯。

「不過下次請用比較安全的方式吧。」男人打斷他的話，解下自己的圍巾，在阿爾還來不及反駁之前幫他的槍傷包紮起來。阿爾怔怔的看著，男人就算質料感覺起來非常高級的圍巾沾上他的血也面不改色，而且包紮的技術非常熟練。

修長的手指打了最後一個結，男人紫色的眼睛眨了眨：「記得等下去醫......」他從口袋拿出皮夾，裡面抽出一張名片：「不要隨便找診所，這裡很多都是蒙古大夫...去這裡吧，他是我朋友。」

「喔、嗯，謝謝...」阿爾有些不好意思，現在這個狀況像是被對方救了一樣：「你...是醫生？」

對方似乎覺得他的猜測很有趣，輕輕的笑了，聽起來帶有童音：「不是喔，不過基本的急救訓練都有吧。」

口袋裡的手機開始震動。

「下次當英雄的話小心點。」男人輕輕的拍了他的肩膀，用阿爾聽不懂得語言招呼了女人，女人馬上小跑步的黏過去，好像是在防備什麼的抓住男人的手腕，然後有點不善的看著阿爾。

「再見。」

「啊、等一下...！」

男人有些訝異的別過頭。

「那、那那個，你的名字？」阿爾有些慌亂，一定是手機震動的太厲害的關係，一定是的：「圍巾洗好了還給你...」

「那不是什麼貴重物品，你之後就扔掉吧。」男人走遠了。

『...所以你搭訕失敗了？』馬修在忍笑。

「才不是搭訕！」阿爾穿著睡袍坐在窗邊，腿上放著小型筆記型電腦，看馬修傳給他的最新資料：「我只是很有禮貌而已。」

『有禮貌的話就不會故意從人家的頭上跳下去。』他終於停止挖苦阿爾：『上司他們今天開緊急會議開了六個小時還沒出來，因為有點意外。』

「怎麼了？」街上似乎有點騷動，阿爾歪頭看了一下，發現好像只是夜市，不過人似乎比下午還多。

『Izmaylovskaya內鬨，因為已經確認下任首領會由Solntsevskaya bratva現任首領擔任，所以Izmaylovskaya反對派派了很多殺手來這裡，但是似乎他們今天最主要的暗殺行動失敗了，而且讓那個首領發覺了。』

「唔那不正好，讓他們兩個廝殺然後我們坐擁漁翁之利。」一陣玻璃被敲破的聲音，阿爾正要探頭出去卻發現一個著了火的酒瓶迎面飛來。

『可以的話當然是最好，不過...』馬修苦笑：『他們要用暴動式的攻擊，計畫晚上要進攻Solntsevskaya bratva首領住的旅館、也就是你住的...』

筆記型電腦被射穿，上面瞬間多了七八個彈孔，阿爾把就算保固期還有一年但公司絕對不會受理的筆電狠狠的拋出去、把一個攀爬上來的反叛份子給砸下樓。

「Shit馬修你不早說！」也來不及換衣服，阿爾從枕頭下抽出兩把槍塞在自己浴衣腰帶上，手裡在從床頭櫃拿出另一把，撞開房門卻看到另一批人從電梯衝出來，他射了幾槍之後往樓梯跳下去。

『因為他們也不知道首領是誰，但是資料是說單身男性！所以你快點去找個女伴什麼的來擋！』馬修在電話另一頭吼：『我先掛了！』

他很快就用完子彈，就連槍也被當做飛標的丟出去了，但對方真的是人太多，一波又一波。阿爾頭一扭，電話就從肩頭滑進手裡，他用手軸敲昏一個人之後，按了一個按鈕把電話往身後的追兵丟去。

「Bang。」俏皮的用手指比劃，他順著手機爆炸造成的熱流跳到二樓，左看右看都是到處尖叫的觀光客和工作人員，就是找不到下午那麼多又性感的美女們好搭訕。他混在人群之中被推擠到大廳，領子卻被突然出現的警察們拉住，對方操著很不標準的英文：「先生，你一個人？」

不管是被黑手黨還是當地警察抓到都一樣不妙，阿爾一邊支吾一邊忙碌的用眼睛看一片混亂之中會不會有他的真命天女降臨－－－然後他跟紫色的眼睛視線交接。

男人此時也是一個人站在人群之中，彼此都認出對方。

「...不、我不是一個人。」阿爾馬上回答，一邊技巧性的掙脫開警察的牽制。

「那你是有女伴嗎？長髮...」一群警察逼近，阿爾咬牙大步向男人走去，一手拉住對方新的圍巾，然後狠狠的撲上去咬了對方的嘴唇。  
一陣胡亂的熱情狂吻後，阿爾轉頭挑釁的對身後目瞪口呆的警察說：「我有男伴，有問題嗎？」

心跳又快又大聲，不過身後的男人一手環住阿爾的腰，向前站了一步，聲音在暴亂之中顯得特別清新平和：「我親愛的做了什麼了嗎？」

「呃、呃....沒、沒什麼...」對方被眼前這兩個笑的非常燦爛而且高調的情侶給嚇到了，三兩步的撤退混入人群之中，還一邊在嘴裡說些同性戀同性戀之類的。

兩人保持不變的動作和笑臉目送對方離去，阿爾這個時候才覺得自己的耳朵燙到不行：「抱歉。」

「嗯沒關係，你也救了我一命。」男人笑：「但是你咬破我的嘴唇了。」

「啊哈哈......廚房後面有我認識的司機，要儘快離開這裡。」阿爾領著男人：「你...那個女......」

「她已經離開這裡了，不要擔心。」男人乖乖的跟著，兩人穿越人群，找到其實是CIA派的當地後勤人員的司機，暫時離開了已經快被拆到倒台的旅館。

...他剛剛居然還回應他的吻！阿爾在發現自己大概臉部整個通紅之後暗罵一聲。

「...好可惜，我本來還滿喜歡那間旅館的。」男人，或者該說伊凡‧布拉金斯基坐在新旅館房間的床上。

「對啊，這間居然沒有啤酒。」阿爾正要解開浴衣換成普通的衣服，卻尷尬的停手，抬頭看伊凡，後者一臉不懂的模樣，阿爾只好默默的把浴袍腰帶綁回去。

重點應該不是沒有啤酒，而是房間只剩一間最小的，只有寢室，還完全沒有任何分隔。  
一邊考慮著明天一定要換大間一點的房間，阿爾想要拿剛剛後勤偷偷遞給他的電話打給馬修才想到伊凡也在，只好作罷。臉頰突然一陣冰涼，他顫抖的閃開，看到伊凡手裡拿著裝滿液體和冰塊的玻璃杯，另一手則是一整瓶伏特加。

「...謝謝。」雖然他比較喜歡啤酒，不過此時只要有酒就好，面對伊凡他有點緊張。這種類型的人他的人生中很少碰到，像是不管他做什麼事情都只會輕輕一笑帶過、很難猜測可能反應的類型。

不管是拍檔馬修、養父兼義兄的亞瑟還是亞瑟的朋友法蘭西斯都不難猜，就連常常一百零一號表情的本田菊也不會讓他緊張。

發現對方在看自己，阿爾不小心一口氣把酒喝完，嚐起來比他在美國常喝常看到的伏特加還要更烈，酒精濃度超過40度吧？還是有超過50度？還沒反應過來伊凡就幫他又裝滿了。

「謝了，我不......!」他看到伊凡拿著酒瓶對他點頭，然後仰起頭就著酒瓶直接灌，喉結上下的活動非常規律而且弧度很漂亮。阿爾喉嚨一陣乾渴，直到他看見伊凡邊喝邊用眼神挑釁他。

可 惡...!阿爾不認輸的把杯子裡的酒吞下，把杯子扔一邊，然後爬上床伸手搶伊凡手裡的酒瓶。伊凡沒有抵擋，伏特加在兩人之間灑開，阿爾抓著酒瓶開始灌，眼 神滿是「哼你以為只有你行啊」的意味，沒發現自己只穿著浴袍跨坐在別人身上，但是他有感覺到伊凡在輕輕上下撫摸他的腰和後背。

呼啊的喘口氣，阿爾不客氣的拿伊凡的圍巾擦嘴，對方一點都不介意，只是就著阿爾的手把剩下的酒喝完了。

酒瓶被丟了出去，撞到狹小房間的牆壁，在地上邊碎裂邊滾，似乎是滾到床下了。阿爾不知道自己酒醉後除了會亂抱人亂說話亂吵鬧外(馬修說的）還會亂接吻，他一手按住對方的肩膀將對方釘在床頭，一手伸到伊凡腦後抓住滿滿一手淺色頭髮，狠狠的咬著對方的嘴唇。

跟之前一樣，伊凡很配合的張開嘴，兩人用舌頭搏鬥了起來。阿爾感覺伊凡的手爬上大腿，然後他的浴袍就被解開了。

在唇舌相交的空檔，伊凡低頭一看，輕笑：「真是方便。」  
阿爾在他的喉結上咬了一口做回應。

Ivan Side 2

當阿爾坐計程車出現在伊凡的辦公室外面、而且還一臉稀鬆平常陽光歡樂到不行的秀給他看「紀念禮」時，托里斯看到伊凡差點捏碎手裡的馬克杯。

「呃嗯哼，伊凡先生，我幫你跟阿爾先生泡茶。」他不著痕跡的把繪著美國國旗的馬克杯從伊凡的手裡奪走。

「唷托里斯！啊我要咖啡！」阿爾居然還用包著繃帶的手揮啊揮的，害托里斯趕緊用空出來的手阻止他：「阿、阿爾先生，你的手....!?」

阿爾裂嘴笑，炫耀般的擺pose：「被熊攻擊喔！」

「喔、喔.......」該回答說好帥嗎！？阿爾先生好像在等我這句耶！但是說了...托里斯可以感受到身後的黑氣場漸漸擴張，乾笑了幾聲就請阿爾去一旁的沙發上坐下等他泡咖啡。

「不准喝咖啡，果汁就好。」伊凡冷冷的聲音從辦公室傳來：「有傷在身還亂吃東西。」

「我 只吃......沒什麼。」差點說溜嘴，阿爾斜眼：「你宿醉？脾氣真不友善，會嚇跑客人喔。」而且他來了還不出來迎接，超級冷淡的。阿爾原本其實是興致沖 沖的跑來伊凡的辦公室，但卻被澆了冷水，在托里斯端著柳橙汁出來的時候對伊凡比了中指。隔著大片玻璃的伊凡看見了，眼睛危險的瞇了起來。

「阿爾先生！」托里斯好似可以看到低氣壓籠罩整間事務所：「你的柳橙汁！怎、怎麼會突然就被熊攻擊了呢？要好好照顧自己啊...」

「托里斯謝謝，哼，還不是某人把我拿去要自保的槍給偷偷拿走了呢......」語氣超級欠打說的又大聲，托里斯可以聽到伊凡越來越用力的翻閱文件，而這邊的阿爾咬著玻璃杯發出喀喀的示威聲。

托里斯感覺自己好像在動物園。

「我把槍拿走是為了棕熊好，現在要積極的保護動物不是嗎？哪像某家到現在都不公開二氧化碳排放資料的網路公司，一點也不在意地球暖化和物種滅絕。」

老闆，你把你工作的技能用在錯誤的地方了。

「沒有我研發的地圖功能的話，你去年就會在亞利桑那州迷路在沙漠中晒成人乾了！那個時候二氧化碳排放量有什麼屁用！」阿爾露出犬齒：「而且你平日有時到半夜才回家、不定時週末加班、趕case、到處考察研究、跟一些莫名其妙亂七八糟的人打交道，還－賺－的－比－我－少。」

比起要嘲笑伊凡的工作，後面聽起來比較像是阿爾的抱怨。伊凡很大聲的把看完的文件丟入廢紙處理器內，面色不善的拿起一疊塑膠資料夾，舉起的瞬間托里斯還以為他要砸破辦公室玻璃、把資料夾雜到阿爾的頭上。

幸好他只是把資料夾移位，然後自顧自的看起電腦來：「托里斯，咖啡。」

「啊、啊，抱歉，馬上來！」

吵架沒對象一個人也吵不起來，阿爾不爽的想為什麼自己要跑來受這個氣，但是現在離開又像是被打敗，所以他隨便抓旁邊的Times雜誌來翻。

暫時的休戰讓托里斯鬆了一口氣，他端著咖啡進伊凡的辦公室，順便把在阿爾來之前本來要給的資料遞過去。上面是CIA在瀚海的行動中從亞歷山大手下拿到的資料，後面的幾棟別墅的確就是藥品的所在位置，只是現在都被伊凡的組織給搬光了。  
一 想到托里斯派去的手下轉述高層對這個結果的反應就讓他又驕傲又感嘆，剛剛阿爾也講對了一半，伊凡多重的身分雖然很安全又可以增加神祕感，但是工作量也是增 加了不只一半。為了不要讓阿爾和其他人起疑，平時他們事務所也是要努力的接普通case，還提供讓法學院學生實習的機會，完全就跟一般的律師事務所一樣， 但也不能太高調的請一堆人幫忙。

看著伊凡先生走出來跟其他請來的律師討論下個月要上庭的案件，托里斯就覺得自己這個上司真的是不簡單，而且他還不需要胃藥......

「......睡著了。」伊凡停在沙發旁，看著臉上蓋著Times雜誌呼呼大睡的阿爾：「像豬一樣。」

「哈哈...阿爾先生也是累了吧，而且再怎麼樂天的人被熊攻擊應該還是被嚇壞了。」托里斯拿了條毯子塞入伊凡的手裡。後者只好幫阿爾蓋上：「他那個樣子看起來一點都不像是嚇壞，我懷疑他是自己去找熊玩的。」

哇其實說不定真的是這樣，托里斯腦海已經出現了那個畫面，清晰的有如現場看到：「嘛啊看起來傷口很嚴重啊，而且阿爾先生他現在還沒下班吧？居然急迫到坐計程車跑過來應該是希望伊凡先生......咳。」

托里斯自己也有點臉紅，想了想還是說不下去，可惜伊凡這個時候沒打算放過他、或者該說他大概也不知道托里斯想說什麼：「希望我怎麼樣？」

「......希望伊凡先生安慰他。」托里斯超級想要用手裡的文件擋住伊凡的視線：「我、我猜的但是伊凡先生比較了解阿爾先生所以這真的只是猜的...」

伊凡只是蹲下去跟阿爾同高，把雜誌拿開，看到阿爾嘴角留口水的時候笑了：「真的看起來好笨。」

用手指戳了戳睡死的阿爾的臉頰，發現對方一點反應都沒有，伊凡就把注意力轉到阿爾的右手上，臉色一暗：「你下了安眠藥？」

「不，只是退黑激素*而已，不過可能阿爾先生真的很累了，所以...」

「嗯。」伊凡開始解開阿爾手上的繃帶，原本托里斯很想要接手，但是看伊凡嚴肅認真的像是在考試一樣，就覺得連出聲都不行。

等傷口出現的時候托里斯倒抽一口氣，因為伊凡又開始散發的黑氣場倒退幾步。雖然他們都看過各種大場面、他之前當傭兵的時候也曾經處決和銬問了不少人，但是一想到對象是阿爾就覺得這個傷太重了。

伊凡可能跟他想法一樣，緊緊的盯著阿爾手上三道幾乎是深可見骨的爪痕。托里斯在腦海裡面搜尋了至少七八位他們認識而且醫術高超的知名醫生資料。

「托里斯，幫我聯絡醫生。」

他，托里斯‧拉瑞奈緹斯，在伊凡身邊超過十年絕對不是待假的。

「嗚......」阿爾縮在後座角落死都不出來：「你這個大反派去死算了......」

開車的托里斯看不到身後的阿爾，所以他只能從後視鏡看開門站在外面的伊凡來猜測現狀。

「你不是HERO嗎？不是很英勇的跟熊搏鬥？為什麼去一趟醫院就怕成那樣？」伊凡笑的有如天使搬的單純，但是在阿爾的眼底像是被招喚出來的魔鬼：「只是處理你的傷口而已，而且這可是世界第一的名醫喔，也會麻醉的，不會痛喔～」

「我的傷口明明就已經處理過了啊！」阿爾慘叫，為什麼他一天內要開刀兩次！？

「我不放心，你...」伊凡邊說邊閃躲掉從車內飛出去的背包：「你用的是左手。」

「好啊我用右手給你看！」阿爾在後座摸索了一下，居然在中間的儲藏空間發現被伊凡沒收的M1911A1，想都沒想的拿出來指著伊凡。

其他兩人都楞住了，托里斯已經一隻手偷偷地放在自己別在外套內的槍，但是真的發生問題他也不知道該攻擊誰。伊凡睜大眼睛看著對著自己的槍口，還來不及說什麼就聽到一聲槍聲。

伊凡身後路邊的「請勿在此玩滑板」招牌上的滑板輪子被打了一個洞，而他耳邊有幾絲頭髮無聲落下。

「哼哼怎麼樣我右手根本不需要......!!」阿爾呆住，然後姍姍的笑：「啊、啊咧......我原本可是打算打斷飛過去的蒼蠅的腳外加瞄準你的臉的，居然歪了那麼多哈哈哈......」右手微微發抖，任由槍脫手。

伊凡苦笑：「你又看了什麼怪電影......好啦，怕醫生就直說啊。」

可能剛才真的是太好強而超出了他的預計，阿爾抱著自己的右手發冷汗：「誰、誰怕醫生......Shit......他給我止痛藥我就去。」

經過一番折騰總算弄到伊凡滿意，阿爾已經在後座癱成一團了。開車送兩人回家的托里斯在內心默默感嘆，其實怪不了阿爾，伊凡先生今天特別難搞，就連護士包紮都被他的眼神給盯到渾身汗毛豎起。  
不過因為對象是阿爾先生吧，而且這次真的是嚴重很多。

「托里斯，明天還是照計畫。」在拖著阿爾進家門同時，伊凡別過頭：「那個case就先交給你了。」

托里斯知道他指的是亞歷山大的善後，他苦笑的看著故意把全身重量壓在伊凡身上的阿爾報復性質的扯著伊凡的圍巾，然後臉紅的別過臉去：因為看到兩人邊擁吻邊跌入家門內。

希望他們兩個有好好的鎖門啊......等下叫愛德華用感應系統確認一下好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *退黑激素（Melantonin)：腦部「松果體」所分泌的一種激素，其一效用可以幫助睡眠。  
> 對不起我偷偷地避開床戲了(掩面）伊凡的Side2比較短是因為他的哥倫比亞事件視點還沒寫(掩面）


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred Side 3

他們兩人摔到床上，阿爾正要扯開伊凡的衣服就被對方阻止。

「不做？」阿爾朝他眨眼。

「剛剛是誰在車子裡面哀號的？」挑眉回應，「我明天早上七點多要飛LA見客戶，而且你手才剛處理過－－除非你負責洗床單。」不過想也知道通常到最後都是阿爾耍賴，然後他們兩個就厚著臉皮跟著其他衣服送洗－－當然是托里斯負責送。

有次他們兩個不小心大打出手，阿爾差點忘記伊凡只是普通人而幾乎要把對方的手腕扭斷，在最後一刻收回力量的同時頸部被反擊的伊凡給狠狠咬了下去，血流的意外的多。之後雖然暫時停戰但是做愛的過程還是有點粗魯，結果他們兩個都流血了。

他還記得托里斯把送洗衣物送回來的時候欲言又止，而伊凡那個天然呆居然還問托里斯想說什麼。連他這種被亞瑟稱為史上最不會看場合的笨蛋都察覺托里斯想說什麼了。  
最後托里斯只是臉紅的把一袋衣物塞進伊凡懷裡，低聲說『請保重身體』之類的就飛奔離去－－那也是他第一次沒有幫他們兩個把衣服整理放進衣櫥的。

「唉也不是不想做嘛真是，正好，我被迫放兩個月的無薪假。」阿爾翻身壓到伊凡的身上，開始解對方的皮帶：「所以這兩個月要我洗床單都OK唷，每天都很有空。」

伊凡看了一下阿爾的右手，任憑對方解開他的褲頭，但是沒有任何動作回應：「你這樣行嗎？」

「我有吃止痛藥...喔別擔心，我硬不起來的話就換你，今天HERO我很寬宏大量的唷。」阿爾嘗試要一口氣脫掉伊凡的西裝褲，但是後者就是故意不抬臀讓他脫。

「反正不管怎麼樣你今天都要做？真是不善解人意啊，下午在我的辦公室睡的東倒西歪的。」很懂得要變通的阿爾開始轉戰伊凡的上半身，開始解扣子，似乎很自得其樂的、或者是要激怒伊凡，居然還開始哼歌。

看他這副悠哉的樣子一看就知道因為伊凡不要所以才在唱反調，伊凡扯了一個危險的笑，然後快速的解開阿爾的皮帶，手直接攻擊他的下體，阿爾肩膀一抖，沒有拒絕的享受對方的愛撫，解釦子的速度也變快了。等阿爾興奮起來後伊凡低下頭，用牙齒把底褲扯開然後含住。

「嗯....!」阿爾壓住身下的伊凡，輕輕的扭動腰，長褲在摩擦之中被退到膝蓋上，伊凡一邊刺激阿爾的下體，一隻手從下沿路撫摸到阿爾的後方，按摩並刺入後方入口的時候阿爾低吼的釋放了。  
有不少白液射到了伊凡的臉上，保持幾乎是趴在阿爾腹部上的姿勢，伊凡一手隨意扯了阿爾的襯衫來擦掉液體，另一手把自己的領帶扯鬆拿下，然後等阿爾從高潮中回過神來後就發現自己受傷的右手被伊凡用領帶綁在床頭。

「哈......現在就不累了、還要玩綑綁？真是悶騷啊你哼哼。」阿爾嘲笑著，伸出沒被綁的手去撫摸對方的胸口，惡意的捏了他的乳頭。

「沒有喔，把你綁起來是要你好好睡覺不要來煩我。」拍掉阿爾的手，伊凡滿意的享受阿爾那一副看到鬼的表情，他起身換成睡袍，邊換的時候還扭頭媚惑的笑：「你今天就裸睡吧，我懶得幫你換衣服。」

「...你要幫我脫？」阿爾開始有點不耐煩了，感覺今天晚上伊凡好像都不把他當回事，所以伊凡從另外一頭爬上床被對著他躺下之後阿爾馬上踢了他一腳，但是因為沒有很大力所以對方只是晃動了一下。伊凡從肩膀回過頭看他，眼神令人討厭。

「你陽痿？」阿爾挑釁，又縮起腳踢了出去，這次認真的想要把對方踢下床，不過伊凡閃開了。他轉過身趴在枕頭上看阿爾，打呵欠：「你那邊的床頭櫃不是有法蘭西斯上次生日送你的按摩棒嗎？這可是用它的好時機，我不會介意喔。」

阿爾終於把綁住右手的領帶解開，殺氣騰騰的爬過去重新壓在伊凡的身上，露齒笑：「真是個好主意，不過我會用在你身上。」

最後當然沒有用到按摩棒，伊凡因為阿爾有些粗魯的舔舐而稍微皺了眉頭。下體被搓弄他不可能沒有反應，只好放棄阻止阿爾。他伸手捏起阿爾的下巴迫使對方把自己的下體吐出，牽出一條細絲：「躺下。」

「你來？」阿爾舔舌，依言躺下，看著伊凡拉起他的腿然後做準備工作。入口的摩擦和擴充的入侵讓他忍不住小小呻吟。

「當然是我來，」進入的前一刻伊凡的紫色眼睛總算帶上一點笑意：「反正你明天放假，不是嗎？」

...為什麼麥X勞沒有外送服務。這是阿爾早上第一個念頭。  
手有點痛腿有點酸，昨天伊凡壓他壓的有點用力，大腿內側似乎被對方的拇指給按壓到有一點紅色痕跡。

不過很爽，而且伊凡退讓了，這樣就夠了。

可能因為在鬧彆扭（？）或者是太匆忙，所以伊凡沒有幫阿爾留早餐。阿爾翻箱倒櫃卻很不幸的發現家裡連麥片或者是燕麥都沒有，冷凍的鬆餅他又不喜歡（總是會忍不住跟馬修做的相比），只好很健康的灌了一大杯牛奶和柳橙汁，配了止痛藥。  
然後他就歡樂的打遊戲，原本想要玩菊借給他的恐怖遊戲，但是覺得自己一個人在家裡怕的發抖實在是太遜了，還是等伊凡回來再逼他陪自己玩。  
玩到才剛中午他就肚子餓，看著螢幕上的伊達政宗說著他聽不太懂的語言，一手抓出客廳茶几下的電話簿，開始翻找著外賣電話。

門鈴響，開鎖的聲音讓阿爾從沙發上跳下，托里斯從大門探頭進來：「阿爾先....啊，對不起我自己開門了，伊凡先生說你可能還在睡...」

「他也太高估自己了。」阿爾哼笑：「你怎麼沒跟他去LA?」

「這次由另外一個律師陪他，我還有別的工作沒做完。」

阿爾從托里斯手裡接來三四個紙盒放到廚房中央的中島*上，打開來臉就黑了一半：「......一片綠。」

其實沒那麼誇張，只是都是水果和沙拉之類的健康餐點。托里斯熟門熟路的從櫥櫃中拿出餐具，開始盛裝義大利麵和花園沙拉：「伊凡先生說你大概會點pizza，所以就請我先買健康一點的食物帶來了。」

阿爾斜眼看了攤在茶几上的電話簿，最上面那頁就是Domino's的廣告。托里斯也看到了，在心中暗笑著推盤子給阿爾。

「阿爾先生有什麼需要的話就打電話給我！今天我都會在辦公室的。」看了一下錶：「那我就先回去了。」

嘴邊還掛著一條義大利麵：「你們最近很忙？」

托里斯苦笑：「嗯...有客人對於上庭結果不滿意所以...」

「唉就跟他說來我公司當專屬的律師就好了，保證他工作接到手軟然後光是配股就賺的比現在多了。」阿爾一點都沒想到自己公司一直有官司並不全是什麼值得得意的事情。

伊凡那個時候幾乎是想都沒想的秒速拒絕：『不了，我不想要有你這樣的老闆。』

...他也是考慮很久、才放下身段問的啊！超級不給HERO面子。  
不過馬修當初對於他邀請伊凡的行動非常反對，覺得像伊凡那麼精明的人很有可能發現阿爾的另一層身分，所以知道伊凡拒絕後很開心－－阿爾覺得他是因為HERO居然被拒絕才那麼開心。

托里斯走後阿爾才想到沒把床單給他（是的，他從來沒想要自己洗），不過沒多久另一個替死鬼就來了。

「你在睡覺？」馬修接過阿爾遞給他的果汁，然後從口袋掏出一個小USB，直接插入阿爾丟在中島的筆記型電腦：「怎麼這麼久才開門...」

「沒在睡覺，但是熊二郎一不在你身邊我就沒注意到你了哈哈哈...這該不會是什麼文書要我處理吧！不要因為我受傷不能出任務就給我無聊的事情做。」看到USB裡面都是些加密的pdf文書資料阿爾就有不好的預感。

「你.....給我自己看。」馬修沒好氣的把阿爾的頭往螢幕壓。結果阿爾讀沒兩句就投降的裝可憐給自己的好兄弟看：「......馬修......」

「.......亞瑟那個時候真該逼你去念研究所的。」不，應該是重念整整12個年級*啊，這傢伙多半就是把美國教育水準拉低的原因之一：「我們去查你之前給的地址，確定是他們藏貨的地方，而且是品質非常好的貨，只是被他們早一步把東西都移開了。」

「要 不是想當CIA我才不會想要把大學念完咧，研究所會教你如何避免被棕熊抓三爪的話我就去念。」一想到當初他自己擅自輟學結果被亞瑟先用閃光彈和催淚彈攻擊 他大學時租的公寓、被活生生拖回家教育一番就覺得很冤枉，他這麼辛苦盡量不要被當掉拿來用血淚換得的證書，現在可是一點用都沒有：「他們監聽到我們的對 話？」

好像也回想到那時阿爾鬧出的事情，馬修很慶幸他們兩個考上不同大學，聽說亞瑟還持衝鋒槍衝入阿爾的公寓：「嗯，這是我們的失誤，對方的後援工程師很厲害......我想對方是故意放你進入那個別墅，我們被利用了。」

阿爾超級討厭馬修這樣說，不過他注意力馬上被馬修下一句話轉移了：「我們猜測當初跟亞歷山大在同一間房間的兩個男人可能身分不簡單，所以已經開始追查了。」

「就說HERO我的直覺很準。」當初他可是差點就要...只差那麼一點點，有扣下扳機的話說不定可以一次一網打盡。

「是是是...還有證實亞歷山大已經死亡的機率很大，這點上司很感謝你提出的可能性，而且亞歷山大一死可能會造成黨派那邊的混亂，或許又是一個行動和獲得情報的好機會。」看了阿爾的右手，馬修把USB拔出放回口袋：「不過這段時間就請你好好養傷。」

「我會的！公司那邊也不准我去了哈哈。」天底下有那個老闆會這樣啊，而且他還很開心的樣子...馬修準備要離開就突然被塞了一個布袋。

「...這是？」

「床單，」阿爾的牙齒好似會反光：「幫我送洗吧。」

馬修再次體會自家兄弟的臉皮到底有多厚。

Ivan Side 3

下班前正要關電腦時，愛德華突然用skype呼叫。

『伊凡先生，有一個不好的消息。』

他微笑：「這世界上沒有比在正要下班前聽到這句話還要更不好的事了。」

愛德華沒有開視頻，伊凡猜想他現在可能在Starbucks之類的公眾場合，不過用的頭像居然是一隻眼神呆滯的獨角獸，讓伊凡想到阿爾那難聽的手機鈴聲：『貨全部在CIA去突擊之前清走，但是某個笨蛋因為私慾偷拿走一些，結果沒有清乾淨。』

「所以CIA有拿到部分的藥？」伊凡眼睛瞇了起來，要不是嘴角沒有上揚看起來像是在笑：「讓我猜猜看，那個笨蛋是由利*嗎？我就覺得他只當珠寶小偷有點太可惜了點。」

『偷藥的話他還只是初學者的樣子，其實沒有拿到很多，初估只有六包，其中有一包居然不知道如何落入CIA手裡...』

「從口袋裡面掉出來的吧★」

『噗 咳......嗯哼總而言之CIA拿了一包的量，現在應該進入開始化學解析的程序了吧。』愛德華沒膽直接承認伊凡的猜測是真的，雖然他知道伊凡很清楚： 『我們要如何處理？由利先生死也不承認，其他高層也無法找到證據...在這樣下去CIA不到一個月就會有藥的資料了。』

伊凡揮手叫托里斯進來，後者不負所望的遞給他一疊文件，最上面貼著黃色的便利貼寫著：2週。

是CIA登記藥物資料的預估時間。

伊凡用手指捏起文件的一角，想了一下：「由利的兒子在LA讀書？」

「是的，南加大。」

「愛德華，我明天飛LA，還有我要由利的兒子的課表。」辦公室外的阿爾翻了身，毛毯幾乎要掉了，伊凡看了一眼：「托里斯你留下來跟由利溝通，你知道該怎麼做的。」

「是，只要讓他承認兼把拿走的藥交出來就好？」

「嘛...他硬撐的話就很遺憾了。」這句像是宣告死刑似的，但是語氣輕鬆。

『飛機訂好了，明天早上七點四十五分起飛，課表也送過去了。』愛德華插嘴。

伊凡一臉驚訝：「愛德華你變快了。」

『誰叫伊凡先生前幾天連十分鐘都不肯給我，而且還是國際班機。』優等生沒好氣的說。

「也就是說某天你可以升級到訂飛機只要一分鐘囉？」伊凡躍躍欲試的模樣。

『這不是遊戲在練等級，伊凡先生。』

洛杉磯還是跟以往一樣陽光普照，不過一想到這裡原本是一片沙漠伊凡就不太喜歡。  
雖然他喜歡陽光喜歡熱喜歡海洋，但是他不喜歡過度到無法生存的地步。沙漠就某方面來說跟冰天雪地的性質很像。

跟由利的兒子共進午餐的時光挺不錯的，對方是個可愛的孩子，雖然有點被好的家境和溺愛的父親給寵壞，不過還是很有理想和希望。剛好對方未來的目標也是想要考法學院當律師，所以他在認識伊凡的瞬間眼睛就亮了起來。

「我現在還常常跟學長和教授聯絡，也有學弟現在回去在哈佛教書了，可以幫你寫推薦函。」伊凡就連吃直接用手拿的希臘肉卷餅也很從容優雅：「不過考試和申請還是要自己努力唷。」

...這個在安穩生活下長大的孩子也太沒警戒心了一點，聽他說是父親的好友、來LA順道代替父親看看他就相信了－－不過也有可能因為伊凡準備的太過完善、本人有種讓人不知不覺交出所有信任的能力。

臨走前伊凡遞給依依不捨的孩子一個包裹，因為身高的優勢所以摸了摸也已經大三的孩子的頭：「這是你爸爸托我帶給你的東西，念書加油喔。」

他沒有在洛杉磯久留，傍晚的時候就回到了北加州，托里斯到機場接他。

「如何？」坐進後座，伊凡順手拿起托里斯已經放在椅座上的資料。

「由利他沒承認。」托里斯嘆氣：「就連看到他兒子接收包裹也死不承認，不過萊維斯在他一個情婦的公寓裡面找到部分的藥了。」

「喔？聽Sergei敘述我還以為由利很寵孩子呢，沒想到他更愛藥和錢，真是意外。」Sergei就是由利的孩子：「只拿到部分？」

「大概只找到兩包。」托里斯把車開往辦公室：「聽情婦說好像其他被別人拿走了，她以為那些只是普通的毒品。」

「嗯......先跟其他人報告，看他們怎麼反應。」伊凡把注意力轉到一旁的報紙，不過翻了幾頁就開始玩起上面的數獨：「由利死了？」

「啊，是的...因為他沒有承認，我就...」

「喔，真遺憾。」

等他們開到辦公室的時候伊凡就接到Sergei在宿舍暴斃的消息，愛德華還送了即時新聞的影片給他。  
『...南加大大學生今天被同學發現在寢室死亡，警方初步研判是嗑藥過量，校方將全力配合警方調查......』

托里私下車幫伊凡拉開車門：「......很快就吃了呢。」

「親愛的父親送給他的啊。」伊凡把筆電螢幕關上。

結果才剛下車托里斯跟伊凡就在辦公室門外發現伊凡的座位被人霸佔了，他的心跳頓時漏跳一拍。伊凡皺眉，打開門大步走進去：「阿爾，你怎麼來了？」

「唷回來啦？有沒有買紀念品？」阿爾雙腳踩在電腦椅上轉回來面對他們，一點也不覺的自己這樣入侵有什麼不對。

托里斯幾乎是驚恐的發現有一些重要文件就這樣放在阿爾的面前，雖然外表和裡面都有做了一定程度的偽裝，但還是讓他有種想吃胃藥的衝動，於是他真的在幫伊凡和阿爾泡茶的時候吃了。

伊凡看起來很鎮定，保持笑容：「你拿我的電腦玩遊戲？」

「嗯 最近我在想要不要來研發遊戲，經濟不好人心惶惶的時候這種娛樂事業最賺了！」阿爾現寶似的把液晶螢幕轉過去給伊凡看他剛剛新創的角色：「這公司之前有請我 們投資他們喔！所以我在評估有沒有這個可能性...啊還有你的iGoogo頁面好空白，明明就有很多超~好用的功能你都不用！還有都沒善用信箱功能、信箱 裡面都沒整理！我公司明明就有提供tag和歸類的功能，只要點兩下就全部幫你分的乾乾淨淨，比托里斯還好用！啊啊你也應該用用其他附屬的功能像是 GoogoDoc啦......」

然後伊凡就把阿爾拖回家了。

「一個人在家好......」阿爾沒說下文，低頭用叉子虐待一片菜葉，伊凡知道他的下文是什麼，心裡有點不想承認的開心：「不過你也不要亂用別人的電腦，還去查信箱什麼的...」

連托里斯那種見過各種大場面的人都被嚇的臉色發白，然後臨走前他好像聽到愛德華在電腦的另一頭哀號，伊凡覺得阿爾的破壞力真的出乎意料的大：「你好歹也尊重一下別人的隱私...」

「你最隱私的東西我明明都看過了哈哈...」顯然阿爾也發現在餐桌上說這種不太適合，自己打住：「好啦對不起。喔不過只要我不動你的東西我就可以跟你去上班了？」

伊凡忍住翻白眼的衝動：「你來做什麼？」

「嘿我不能欣賞一下我男人認真工作的姿態嗎？」阿爾終於把沙拉應付完，開心的丟下叉子換成湯匙，挖著飯後甜點水蜜桃冰淇淋吃。

「很無聊喔，我的辦公室。」伊凡輕笑：「沒有游泳池、沒有遊戲間也沒有遊戲機、沒有撞球台、沒有高級餐廳...」

「我可以玩你的電腦...」

「不准用我的電腦玩遊戲。」

阿爾嘖了一聲，喃喃唸著什麼他自己帶電腦去之類的。伊凡突然覺得或許在阿爾公司工作也有個好處，至少他可以讓阿爾忙到沒時間搗亂。

...不過像他這種人大概很快就會失去興趣，越是拒絕他越會唱反調吧，伊凡最後還是答應讓阿爾從明天開始跟他一起去上班，後者馬上跑去客廳打包遊戲機。幸好阿爾很少以Googo公司老闆兼創始人的身分出現在公眾場合，要不然以他的形象，公司的股價絕對不可能升那麼高。

「...嗯所以托里斯，明天開始就拜託了。」趁阿爾又開始玩起XBox的時候，伊凡給自己倒了一杯伏特加：「你看錄影了嗎？他為什麼可以進去我的信箱？」

「沒 問題，我會盡力不讓阿爾先生影響到伊凡先生的。」托里斯其實自己也有點沒底，不過其實他覺得伊凡跟阿爾本質滿像的，他可以讓伊凡先生滿意應該也可以應付阿 爾先生的：「愛德華那個時候本來準備要跟你聯絡了，所以有同時在看監視錄影，他說阿爾先生並沒有用什麼駭客技術，像是早就知道密碼和用戶名稱似的正規登入 進去。」

要不是他們晚回到公司、而且愛德華在那瞬間有開辦公室的監視錄影，今天絕對會是一個大災難。

『......幸好 我很瞭解Googo信箱，要不然根本沒辦法在那瞬間把重要的信件全部暫時移開......』優等生在視訊的另一頭虛脫的抹汗：『伊凡先生我求你把密碼改成 阿爾先生猜不到的好不好......』他今天緊急駭進去才赫然發現伊凡信箱密碼居然是alfred0704，頓時有種被反甩一巴掌的錯愕感。

「咦但是我不想改耶...愛德華你可以幫我在信箱內再弄一道關卡嗎？你都可以讓Googo掃不到信件內容了。」伊凡一臉無辜的提出意見，突然好像心情很好。

『......好吧，也不是不行...』愛德華跟以往一樣敗陣妥協：『但是不要隨便把密碼告訴別人啦，就算是阿爾先生也好。』

伊凡歪頭：「我沒跟他說喔...呵呵。」

『......又怎麼了。』

「這是不是代表阿爾他的信箱密碼也是跟我用同樣類型的？」

『......』

愛德華不好的預感成真了。

「幫我查一下阿爾的信箱密碼是不是ivan1230★」

...不是的話他是不是頭就保不住了？

-五年前 哥倫比亞-

這個叫做阿爾的單身男子很奇妙。伊凡一邊想著，一邊聽著對方的呻吟聲。  
雖然他沒醉，但是他不管是身體和心理都沒有反感，所以他就接受了。  
阿爾感覺也像是第一次－－不過他醉的那麼厲害，就算不是第一次也不會技術好到哪裡去－－動作不穩然後抓不到訣竅，伊凡覺得自己實在是善良到配合對方，可能因為覺得這個酒量不是很好但還是孩子氣的跟他拼酒的男人還滿有趣的。  
不過白白讓對方享樂不是他的作風，所以在阿爾退出他的身體並且射精之後他馬上將手指插入對方的後穴，並且很享受阿爾的驚叫聲。  
他把阿爾對他做的事情全數歸還，感覺還滿不錯的，對方的反應讓他很愉悅，尤其悶哼和低吟很性感，就連他平時不是特別喜歡的美國式叫床風格也很對味。

有點嘶啞的聲音在他的耳邊說「Fuck me harder」，他喜歡。

隔天也是伊凡先醒來，正要叫娜塔的時候才想到她被自己先逼回去了，所以簡單梳洗過後他只好自己下樓去旅館大廳的小賣店看有沒有吃的。

原本想說帶個女伴裝成情侶被找麻煩的機率比較小，但是他忽略了娜塔不太擅長演戲，而殺手對同類會特別的敏感，結果在自己和托里斯等人來不及做出反應之前對方已經得知「目標是跟一個銀色長髮的女人在一起」的消息，他只好在很需要娜塔的時候做出把對方送走的決定。  
之前已經猜到反對派會藉由這個機會下手除掉他，只是他沒想到對方的情報那麼精準，而且冒著危險把消息也洩漏給CIA，可見他們真的很想要他死。

又買了一瓶伏特加，伊凡想到還在房間的人，還是買了咖啡、貝果和一些水果。跟店員要了托盤和一些水，他在回房之前順便從樓梯的窗口看了街上，大概知道旅館的位置。

阿爾出現的正是時機。  
其 實他看到阿爾的時候還滿意外的，當然不只是因為對方只穿著浴袍，而是對方在跟他眼神交接的時候眼睛讓他幾乎是被下了定身術。而阿爾的反應能力也令人讚嘆， 以一個會想要獨自來哥倫比亞旅遊的大學生來說－－他偷看阿爾的證件了－－能在那種狀況想出這種方法一口氣避開各種可能發生的危險。

不過他可以感受到阿爾被自己吸引，所以昨晚他並不意外。他知道自己很有吸引力，無論男女，不過他很少會在這種不清楚對方身分之前就...伊凡想到那雙眼睛。

阿爾從天上掉下來的時候，伊凡好像看到天空掉下來了。

伊凡輕輕踢開門但是沒有馬上進入，而是先聽裡面的動靜。他瞇起眼，然後從容的走進去，跟站在窗台上像是正要跳窗的阿爾打了照面。阿爾換上了一件天藍色的T shirt和黑色的寬鬆牛仔褲。

「早安。」伊凡很稀鬆平常的打招呼，走進去把托盤放在床上：「你要走可以用門，而且這房間是你付錢的。」

「...呃、啊，早。」阿爾尷尬從窗台跳下來，伊凡注意到他動作滿靈巧的：「原來你下去買東西了啊。」

「嗯，這些給你，就當昨晚帶我來的謝禮。」他把托盤推給阿爾，然後自己打開伏特加。一看到伏特加阿爾就像看到鬼一樣，屁股往後挪。

「昨天......」掩飾般的拿起咖啡喝卻被燙到舌頭，伊凡眼睛睜大的看著阿爾滿臉通紅：「昨天怎麼了？」

「對、對不起...雖然馬修說我會發酒瘋但是他沒說我會亂...嗯咳...總而言之抱歉，就當做沒發生吧。」

伊凡繼續喝他的酒，平靜的說：「但是我剛剛去問小販了，他說現在距離最近的機場大混亂，好像是有黑道什麼的...我們恐怕還會被困在這裡幾天喔。」

「嗯、喔...」

「在其他國家介入之前...比方說美國...我們兩個還是一起行動比較安全？」喝掉了一杯伏特加，伊凡對阿爾眨眨眼：「像是昨天那樣...」

「咦！？嗯啊哈哈哈...嗯說的也是呢...」可能心情稍微回復平靜，阿爾突然輕鬆的反應讓伊凡有點意外：「這樣你就要跟我當情侶呢。」

不過他不討厭。

「請多指教，我的情人。」伊凡伸出手，阿爾沒有遲疑的握了上去。

「請多指教，親愛的。」

阿 爾是很好的旅伴，可能年輕又有點初生之犢不畏虎，又常常自稱是HERO，所以讓伊凡探查工作很順利。他藉由阿爾洗澡的時候跟托里斯和愛德華等心腹討論並且 報告哥倫比亞可能的毒品原料來源、工廠和工人等建設，還順便計畫了從這裡偷渡到墨西哥再進入美國的可能性。墨西哥本來就有很多偷渡藥販，而且已經有不少人 追隨他了，運輸不成問題。

「你是律師？來這裡渡假？」阿爾頭髮滴著水坐在床邊，眼神直接的上下打量伊凡：「嗯...的確有點律師那種笑面虎氣質。」

「這麼過分？」伊凡為對方的直接逗笑了，他挪到阿爾的後方，然後拿起毛巾幫對方擦頭。這個舉動似乎是有點嚇到阿爾，伊凡可以看到他肩膀一抖像是貓咪背上豎起毛般，然後最令他驚嘆的是阿爾的接受速度－－他很快就自己享受伊凡的擦頭服務，還真的發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音。  
他也知道阿爾已經大學畢業了，給自己放一年的假到處閒逛，還帶著學生證是因為這樣行動比較方便。

「我之前接了一個案子，是有關一個捲款逃跑工人，再加上他又是非法移民...聽說他跑來這裡，我就想來這裡看看狀況如何。基本上都是警察在查，我其實只是想要藉口偷偷來渡假的。」基本上他只有最後一句是謊話，他不是藉口來渡假而是「工作」的－－另一個工作。

「你說那個大美女是你的秘書？真的不是情人嗎？」

「怎麼，你是在嫉妒嗎？」

「不不不，因為我覺得有那等美女在身邊不吃的人不是陽痿就是...」阿爾斜眼看他：「同性戀。」

伊凡呵呵的笑，然後低下頭看頭髮半乾所以翹的亂七八糟的阿爾，兩人很自然的接吻。

「我從來不覺得自己是你口中說的那兩種人，不過...」他伸手擁住阿爾，「說不定你猜對了。」

「原來我自己請狼進門了。」阿爾裂嘴笑：「不過別以為進來了可以隨便想跑就跑喔。」

伊凡記得自己當初只是笑著敷衍過去。不過當一週過後他們兩個成功回到美國，阿爾居然打電話給他約出去吃飯。當天晚上剛好是他把所有反叛黨處理掉並且接手Izmaylovskaya的時候，看著所有幹部發來的恭賀語句以及誓言，伊凡覺得自己可能還缺了一樣東西。

「你怎麼知道我的電話？」

阿爾撇他一眼：「你也不是偷看了我的證件，彼此彼此。」

原來那個時候他沒有睡死呢，這個認知讓伊凡突然對坐在對面的人有了極大的興趣：「嗯不過沒想到我們都住在紐約呢，真是巧。」

對方沒有回答，只是繼續把食物往嘴巴塞。伊凡喝了一點酒，一句不像他會說的話脫口而出，但是他很確定自己沒醉－－紅酒怎麼可能會讓他醉。

「...套句我一個中國朋友的話，這就是緣份吧。」

阿爾又露出像是看到鬼的表情，瞪大的天藍色眼睛可以倒映出伊凡整個人、以及他身後的世界。

伊凡覺得自己在那一刻愛上了眼前這個人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *廚房的中島: 廚房大的話，美國有很多廚房中央有多一個料理台/櫥櫃/水槽，英文叫做island，因為亞洲很少有人家裡有那種東西，所以我不知道中文怎麼翻orz  
> ＊12個年級：小學到高中，總共12年，英文稱為K-12。  
> ＊Yuri Brokhin：看wiki被形容為俄國有名的反愛國派(我自己的爛翻譯）/國際藥頭和珠寶大盜，1982年被殺，同樣只是把名字和設定拿來用。
> 
> 關於阿爾大學的設定的確是Stanford(因為現實生活中的G社創始人都是Stanford畢業），但是我總覺得阿爾不是那種很注重文憑的人，所以覺得他大學應該很瘋狂+動不動就輟學XD
> 
> 最後澄清：我不是查理控。完畢。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以上科技相關的敘述都不是真實正確的，請大家不要當真。  
> *pita :希臘薄餅，很好吃，我的最愛（夠了  
> ＊hummus:也是希臘的一種沾料，也是我的最愛(喂

Alfred Side 4

在伊凡的辦公室撞見王耀的弟弟讓阿爾差點把嘴裡的草莓冰棒給噴了出來，在他還來不及反應之前他的角色就被一群殭屍給蓋了過去，Game over。  
是那個看起來穩重但是很少話又常常面無表情的的那個弟弟，好像被身邊的人稱為「港仔」。他很不巧也是之前有跟阿爾短暫交手過的弟弟。  
那時阿爾第一次潛入王耀的辦公場所，但是沒想到才剛從天花板爬進去就被這個他人稱為「港仔」的孩子給用桌子上的蒸籠打下來（似乎他們剛好在用餐）...不過他還是成功的帶著情報逃出，大概沒想到他是化妝成去中國城的觀光客，而且裝誇張又大驚小怪的觀光客他最擅長了。  
有次興起裝給伊凡看還讓對方嚇的目瞪口呆－－雖然伊凡強調他是覺得很丟臉所以不想理他。  
之後在馬修的建議之下他用Googo的名義接近王耀，兩人的公司也合作一段時間了，但是對方很警慎，所以到現在CIA也沒辦法得到什麼好處。  
他不怕王耀，但是他有點怕這個弟弟，怕他認出來自己是當初第一個膽大到闖入王耀地盤的CIA，而且之後害他有陣子不太敢去吃飲茶。

「....唷！這不是王耀的弟弟嗎？」為了掩飾所以阿爾先主動打招呼。

對方沒理他，把一疊資料遞給迎上來的托里斯。後者接下：「你好！喔嗯，這就是全部？啊要不要坐下來喝個茶...」話還沒說完港仔很酷的轉身離開了，留下托里斯在原地乾笑揮手送他，阿爾在旁邊偷偷鬆口氣。

伊 凡今天一整天都在另外一間辦公室，阿爾想大概自己打遊戲的聲音太大聲會害伊凡分心的關係。就算知道自己妨礙別人工作了他還是不打算換位置，把辦公室的會客 區域儼然變成自己的歡樂地盤：不知道從哪弄來的超大液晶螢幕、兩三台遊戲機、零食和飲料和好幾疊漫畫書。喔，零食和飲料是托里斯支援的。

不過正如伊凡預料，阿爾過不久就感到無聊，大家都很忙，連唯一會理他的托里斯都不見人影，他也不想自討沒趣。

「這樣要過兩個月真是極刑啊...」 阿爾站在辦公室外面打電話給馬修。

就知道會這樣...伊凡先生大概也是因為這樣才會很爽快的答應帶這個大炸彈去上班吧，馬修心裡想。

『所以問你要不要去東部啊？你也很久沒去看亞瑟了吧？』馬修在另外一頭處理文書，似乎是之前那個毒販（阿爾已經忘記名字了）的後續發展：『你太久沒去的話說不定哪天亞瑟又會突然殺去你家喔。還有你最近都用視訊參加CIA會議，這樣也不太好吧。』  
之前阿爾還乖乖的「出差」到東部開會，自從他公司的工程師設計出測試中的視訊系統他就懶得特地坐飛機了。

阿爾抓抓後腦：「亞瑟的脾氣還是跟東部的天氣一樣嗎？我在加州過的很滋潤幹嘛要特地去那麼受他的氣...視訊那麼方便！是說我公司最近電子信箱裡的視訊系統超受歡迎，下次的會議應該大家都要用...」

於是馬修又聽阿爾自豪的吹捧他公司多厲害，一邊看到部屬整理出來的資料，嘆口氣，讓他這陣子逍遙一下也好。

『其 實亞瑟很後悔那個時候讓你搬到加州，而且還是跟伊凡...』然後如魚得水的連回去看一下自己的養父也嫌麻煩，亞瑟大概很難過吧，雖然他一定不承認。回想那 時阿爾剛從哥倫比亞回來不到一個月就跟他說找了一個「男朋友」的景象，馬修就覺得還能活到現在真的是太好了，尤其阿爾完全沒自我意識的大喇喇跟亞瑟宣告要 搬去加州同居，那之後馬修馬上逃到法蘭西斯家避難了一個月。  
因為先逃跑了所以只知道亞瑟大搖大擺的用公款重建自宅。

「...就說 也是為了公事啊！又不全是因為伊凡的關係...而且那傢伙還是在我提出要不要一起搬來加州才答應的喔！是他跟著我搬過來的、可不是我跟他...」每次提到 搬家阿爾就會想到當初令人不爽的畫面。亞瑟居然說他是被伊凡拐到加州來、還說他被伊凡帶壞！?他HERO才不會這樣呢：「明明就是我把伊凡拐過來的！」

堅持這個有意義嗎！？馬修不小心一連打錯三個字。  
當 初阿爾搬家的理由的確是用剛接收Izmaylovskaya的黑手黨首領為了避免兩個幫派的紛爭所以刻意的要讓Solntsevskaya bratva到美國西部發展、所以趁著對方人生地不熟之前看能不能找機會至少得知首領的身分和特徵。尤其當馬修的部屬通知有可靠消息顯示據點預定在舊金山 的時候，上層之中只有亞瑟一個人反對了、而且那時亞瑟也早已經從局長退休到顧問。

『舊金山不就是我的地盤嗎★HERO我不去誰能去？』  
...好吧，在大學時期阿爾的確是玩遍灣區，能去的和不能去的地方都去了，還幹過從舊金山大橋玩高空彈跳結果卡在橋下裝置的網子上、最後被警察抓的蠢事，他的理由還真的沒人能反駁。

『哼，你這小子也該嚐嚐被別人拒絕的滋味了。』  
亞瑟可能以為就算有男人忍受的了阿爾，也不可能放下已經小有成就的事業跟著隨性的跑到別的地方重新開始，所以才放任阿爾去，只是萬萬沒料到忍受的了阿爾的男人也絕非泛泛之輩。

伊凡答應的超爽快。他們在一個月內就跑掉了，順便夾帶馬修走－－因為阿爾自認這是好心的拯救自家兄弟於水深火熱之中。

阿爾這輩子運氣太好，既沒被拒絕而且還被照顧的好好的－－馬修只記得隔幾天阿爾就很開心的說他們已經看上一棟房子，然後已經在挑家具了...

「馬修你也是，幹嘛那麼照顧亞瑟！」阿爾看到一群中小學生拍著籃球走過停車場，好奇的探頭，意外的發現伊凡這個辦公區域的後方就是公園，大概有兩個籃球全場，不少孩子喧嘩著在打球：「是亞瑟派你來幫他說話的嗎？」

『你 明知道他不可能這樣...總而言之我打電話只是要跟你講兩件事，一件公事就是，最近圈子似乎因為貨的轉移所以有很大的動盪，我一個線人說有鬧內鬨的傾向， 所以上司要你就算你現在在放傷假也要抓緊機會喔。』馬修準備把手頭的資料之後傳給阿爾：『另外就是亞瑟，你知道我在暗示什麼。』

「哼哼是發現我太厲害了所以連傷假都不讓我放哪！」阿爾有點得意被重用的感覺：「不過關於亞瑟...你是在暗示什麼？」

『......法蘭西斯昨天跟我說亞瑟下午飛加州。』

馬修不意外聽到阿爾發出一聲痛苦的呻吟。

門被粗暴的撞開，伊凡跟另外一個律師正坐在會議桌邊討論一個case，律師被闖進來的阿爾給嚇得身體抖了一下。伊凡好像預料般的鎮定，看了牆上的時鐘：「還有二十分鐘我才下班喔。」

「伊凡！快點我們馬上去墨西哥渡假！」阿爾大步跨過來伸手抓他：「你不是最喜歡溫暖的地方嗎？那邊有很多渡假區和遊輪...」

「阿爾。」伊凡拍掉他的手：「我不像你有傷假可以放...聽著，可以下班後再說嗎？我們這個case今天就要弄完。」

阿爾轉頭看旁邊的律師，對方被他看的很尷尬：「嗯...啊...伊凡先生，接下來我做就好...」

「不行。」簡單的一句話打斷，伊凡把目光放回桌上的文件。

「喔Shit伊凡布拉金斯基！」被無視了很生氣，阿爾拍桌，想要搶文件但是被伊凡先一步的擋下，一旁的律師想要離開卻又被伊凡盯到不敢動。

「...你現在這個case多少錢？」阿爾突然問。

「...問這個做什麼？」

「我說你客戶付你多少錢？我付你價錢的十倍然後你、現、在、馬、上、跟、我、去、墨、西、哥！」阿爾很有氣勢的探頭出去大吼：「托里斯！幫我訂去墨西哥的機票兩張！啊要南邊一點的渡假村...」

「咦、咦！？阿爾先生你冷靜點......」

「再不走的話等下就走不了了！靠伊凡你不要活了我還要活！你放心我對你的遺產沒興趣－－」阿爾一臉像是快要忍不住想要把伊凡拖出辦公室，非常猙獰。

伊凡盯著阿爾看了一秒，輕輕的嘆氣：「已經走不了了。」

「...咦？」

他用下巴示意辦公室門口，阿爾從托里斯的肩膀看過去就看到一個在加州逐漸回暖的天氣還穿著深色排扣大衣的男人坐在被他弄亂的會客沙發上喝茶。

「......你說你要去哪裡啊？阿爾弗列德。」男人優雅的放下杯子。

托里斯對阿爾苦笑：「亞瑟先生剛剛來了。」

場景轉換到希臘餐廳，服務生上了Pita跟Hummus前菜後被亞瑟拉住又點了杯紅茶。  
阿爾跟伊凡並肩坐，亞瑟在阿爾的對面，桌上有著紅茶、可樂以及水。其實假如亞瑟不在的話阿爾知道伊凡會喝酒，反正今天也是他開車...不過伊凡只是要了冰水。

「亞瑟你來做什麼...」阿爾還是受不了僵持的氣氛，一邊嘗試打開話題一邊伸手去抓pita來吃。伊凡看了他一眼，突然拿阿爾的餐巾紙打開，為他鋪在腿上。阿爾手差點抓不住pita，乾笑的把溫熱的餅往嘴裡塞。

喔不!亞瑟的眼神超級不友善的啊伊凡你根本就是故意的★  
接收到阿爾詛咒的目光，伊凡微笑的轉頭迎向詛咒目光發源地的另一人：「需要我也幫柯克蘭先生嗎？」  
亞瑟馬上起了滿身雞皮疙瘩：「不用了！我、我才不是特地想要來看你才來的...我只是剛好出差！然後剛好經過...」

在座的很善解人意的接收到亞瑟的語意了，阿爾露出「HERO果然是受歡迎的」表情。  
幸好亞瑟基本上還是很紳士的，並沒有鬧出隨手掏出手榴彈或者是拿槍抵著阿爾的額頭要他吃相好看點的事情，也可能因為伊凡在旁邊所以亞瑟感覺比較放不開。他們很平和的吃完飯、亞瑟又剛好接到似乎是公事的電話，好像也很緊急。他頭轉四十五度角，問伊凡：

「方便讓我借阿爾弗雷德幾分鐘嗎？有一點自家的私事。」語氣冰冷有禮，但是也不容許對方拒絕。

「當然沒問題，要我先到外面...」伊凡一點都不介意的微笑。亞瑟率先起身，用下巴示意：「不用了，阿爾弗雷德順便送我出去。」

「唉亞瑟你還是老樣子，不等我甜點上完...」阿爾跟上，回過頭跟伊凡指示：「幫我跟侍者說點心等我回來再上！」

雖然天氣已經漸漸回暖，但是夜間的空氣還是有點冷。

「好啦有什麼事情快說。」阿爾呼出一口氣。

「......你家被裝監視系統了。」小聲但是清晰的說，亞瑟伸出手止住正要發作的阿爾：「這是上面的命令，為了你的安全。」

「哇咧！我的安全！？」藍色的眼睛瞪大，不可置信：「那全美家裡最需要裝監視系統的應該不是我吧? 」

「是、 是我知道，安東尼奧家裡更需要裝，要不然他哪天會被羅馬諾給用番茄不小心砸死...但是你家真的已經被裝上了。」亞瑟停頓一下：「以下是從法蘭西斯那裏聽 到的...上面不知道從哪裡得到消息，居然懷疑你是Solntsevskaya bratva的首領、或者是跟他有接觸過。」

阿爾過了三秒鐘才反應，不過是爽朗的大笑：「哈哈哈哈~~~今天是愚人節嗎？」問的非常認真。

「不是!!!混蛋你給我認真點！」

「我 很認真啊哈哈哈這是誰傳的消息啊太好笑了...我真的是首領的話你們大家現在早就都不在啦!而且我可是HERO喔!HERO才不會是什麼走私武器毒品和女 人的黑手黨老大咧!而且怎麼可能我跟他接觸了還沒感覺出來？」阿爾用力的拍了亞瑟的肩膀，差點把監護人兼前輩給拍到向前撲地：「我的直覺可是全CIA公認 的喔！」

「噗喔！隨便你！反正我只、只是剛好發現來跟你說而已，就這樣。」亞瑟理了理領子，眼角看到餐廳內的伊凡一臉輕鬆微笑的看著他們：「所以不要明天讓我在分析室看到你跟那傢伙做愛，想到就噁心。」

「真是的亞瑟，其實你很想看吧！真是不坦率哪~」阿爾無奈的模樣非常欠打，而亞瑟的確是行動了，只是用皮鞋的鞋跟狠狠的踩了他的腳：「你就不能請那些愚蠢的上面不要做出這種不符合人權的事情嗎?」

亞瑟怔，有些自嘲：「誰叫我理論上已經不屬於CIA了呢，已經不能像以前那樣隨你亂來了。」

察覺到他有點自責，阿爾眨眨眼，一手摸上他有點粗的短髮，狠狠的揉了幾下：「哼哼我可是HERO喔！這種小事怎麼可能對付的了我！」

看到他不變的燦爛笑臉，亞瑟有點欣慰，但是這種心情在阿爾的下一句完全被破壞。

「他們想看我跟伊凡做愛就讓他們看吧...」

「笨蛋--------------------------!!!!!」

不管怎麼說跟亞瑟進餐的一切都很平順，除了臨走前亞瑟臉紅的拿出一盒包的很漂亮的紙盒塞進他的懷裡。

「我、我只是有多餘的麵粉和材料...才不是為你做的！」

「不是為了我做的那你可以自己吃...!」

那盒還是留了下來，回到餐廳，阿爾在亞瑟走之後還是抱點小小希望的打開盒子，伊凡看到內容物就皺眉。

「......至少看得出來是英式鬆糕了，有進步。」阿爾感嘆的把蓋子蓋回去：「下次叫我公司開發可以幫助他廚藝進步的應用程式好了...」

頓了一下，又把盒子打開，這次阿爾巧妙的用蓋子避開伊凡的目光，某一塊鬆糕底下有一張紙條，用的是跟盒子本身顏色接近的紙。  
哇啊－－要傳紙條可以不要附加讓他拉肚子拉一天嗎？阿爾還是把那塊鬆餅和紙條抓起來一起送入嘴裡。

「真的開發出來我想餐廳都沒生意了。」伊凡吐槽：「你也真是比他想像中的乖呢。」

「噗噁...咳哈哈哈你在說什麼啊」紙條本身是遇水即溶，但是鬆糕要吃下去非常有難度。伊凡看他哽的很辛苦就推了桌子上的水過去。

阿爾咬著吸管看伊凡簽帳單：「那個時候好像也是在希臘餐廳，真巧。」

「什麼時候？」

那時阿爾從菊的朋友、叫做海格力斯的希臘人得知一間紐約很道地的希臘菜，所以就拖著剛下班的伊凡去吃，通常他對吃的東西不挑，而且頗具冒險精神。也是這次讓他覺得伊凡好像吃東西都可以吃的很優雅。

『滿好奇在饑荒的時候你還能這麼優雅的吃嗎？』阿爾嘴裡塞滿了食物，一邊用叉著沙拉菜葉的叉子指著對面的伊凡。

『會比你優雅。』hummus滴到伊凡的手指上，他很自然的就放入嘴裡舔掉，但是景象讓阿爾差點被食物給嗆到。

真是他媽的性感。

『為什麼用的是肯定句？』阿爾在內心決定今天要去睡伊凡家。

『因為經歷過。』

場面突然安靜了一分多鐘，阿爾拿起一根薯條放入嘴裡：『要不要跟我一起搬去加州？』

『嗯？為什麼要搬？』伊凡原本一直低垂的眼睛終於抬高視線，難得在裡面看到一點點困惑和意外...其實他這個模樣阿爾也挺喜歡的。

『因為我想自己創業，西部比較有潛力。』其實是要去追查目標...不過也算是去創業啦，不過這種小小的謊話阿爾總是說的臉不紅氣不喘。

伊凡歪頭想了一下，然後微笑：『嗯好啊。』

回想結束。阿爾跟伊凡兩個人踏出餐廳：「你那個時候答應的真乾脆。」

「因為我也想要到溫暖一點的地方啊。」伊凡很理所當然的說，看到阿爾的目光他補充：「這跟你是不是HERO沒什麼關係唷。」

「哇你跟亞瑟一樣不坦率呢，沒關係不用你們說我也可以理解的。」阿爾大力的拍了伊凡的背。

打 開車門的時候阿爾想到家裡的狀況...伊凡很敏銳，通常家裡有誰來他都可以從小地方察覺到，這次居然是一整隊去他家裝監視系統更不用說了...一邊想著要 怎麼處理這件事情一邊綁上安全帶，另一邊的伊凡就接到托里斯的電話。他默默的聽完，說了一句：「阿爾，送我回辦公室。」

「咦？」

「抱歉，剛剛那個case臨時有緊急狀況，」像是擔心阿爾不相信，伊凡補註：「沒想到被告說要改告另外一個人...」

「...喔、喔！嗯好沒問題。」阿爾差點笑出來，果然上帝是站在HERO這邊的!

阿爾獨自一人回到家，在家門外繞了一圈確認沒有什麼可疑的痕跡留下，就捲起雙手袖子，摩拳擦掌：「你們也真是太失策了，我從小就最喜歡玩亞瑟的八卦雜誌裡的找找看哪裡有不同的遊戲呢。」

Ivan Side 4

收到王耀傳來的資料讓伊凡有點意外，因為這陣子他們並沒有互相委託事務，不過在快速看了一遍他就知道為什麼了。  
王耀那像是用毛筆和墨水寫出來的短信包含著亞洲人特有的禮貌和不輕易被別人佔便宜的個性。  
他要求伊凡管好自己的組織，不要隨便讓毒品流進中國城。  
伊凡當然很清楚組織之間的規矩，他通常賺錢的對象也都是那些有錢人－－應該是說只有有閒錢的人買毒品才會想要買最高檔的－－而且他也不想跟盤據舊金山多年的王耀硬碰硬。  
這次想也知道又是上次遺留的後果，看見站在一旁自責的幾乎都要暈倒的托里斯，伊凡給他一個安撫的笑容：「是我大意了。」

「伊凡先生....!」

「看來是由利的殘黨，不過可能是由利之前給的指示吧...還滿懂要如何打中痛處。」把資料丟一邊，伊凡仰靠在椅子上：「...就連我的身分都猜出來了。」

「....什麼!?」托里斯手裡的一個文件夾滑落，在安靜的辦公室發出不小的聲響：「這...到底是誰...愛德華你那邊...」

一直開著的電腦螢幕上突然出現一個帶眼鏡的男子，他搖搖頭：『我很確定不是網路上洩漏出來的問題。』

「應該是意外的發現我吧。」伊凡很冷靜、太過平靜了。雖然知道身分不能瞞一輩子，但是在他們那麼小心謹慎行事之後還是曝光了。

托里斯皺眉的閉上眼，然後睜開：「...伊凡今天應該跟阿爾先生去墨西哥渡假的。」

「哈哈，怎麼連你也這樣呢托里斯？而且我現在走等於承認了。」他深呼吸然後慢慢吐息，起身準備回家：「就讓對方直接來吧，我很久沒有這麼興奮的感覺了呢。」

「伊凡先生!你...」

紫色的眼睛反射了昏暗辦公室內唯一的光源、桌燈：「托里斯，我不會輸的，你應該很了解。」

「是、是的...!但是！」托里斯匆忙的跟在伊凡的身後，忙著跟愛德華告別、關電腦、關燈關門：「我們不能就這樣被動...家裡要不要裝監視系...」

「不要。」伊凡坐進副駕駛座：「就連我說要錄跟阿爾做愛的聲音給愛德華你都不准了。」

「這跟那個是兩回事！」兩頰緋紅，托里斯有點挫敗：「那、那阿爾先生怎麼辦...萬一真的發生什麼意外...」

想起今天看到柯克蘭送的「食物」，伊凡脫口而出：「...對方會被毒死吧。」  
總覺得面對入侵者阿爾會很慷慨的丟鬆糕攻擊，伊凡想像了一下畫面，被逗笑了。

「嗯？...而且最近阿爾先生手還受傷...感覺他明天也不會來跟著伊凡先生上班了？看這陣子能不能盡量讓他來，這樣我們也比較好保護...」托里斯的碎碎唸被伊凡放在他肩上的手給打斷。肩膀上的手微微使力，不會用力到讓他痛、但也不會讓他忽略掉上面的力量。

「他沒那麼弱喔。」伊凡溫溫的笑，像是想起什麼幸福回憶似的：「當年他好歹也是我的救命恩人，還兩次呢。」

托里斯呆住（不過還記得要開車），被伊凡的表情給稍微逗笑了，氣氛也沒有那麼緊繃了。

「是了我忘記阿爾先生空手道合氣道什麼的很強呢，」托里斯聲音低了點，越來越小聲：「連、連娜塔麗亞小姐都只能跟他打成平手呢......」

他想到當初的景象，和美麗的娜塔麗亞小姐受傷的神情。雖然他不知道為什麼娜塔麗亞當年會突然拿刀攻擊伊凡，但是她的離開還是讓托里斯有點難過，那是他見過最美麗的人了。

「嗯... 是啊...」每次聽到自己妹妹的名字伊凡都感覺背後的寒毛有點豎起。很久以前他就承認其實世界上他還是有很怕的人事物，而且雖然說現在娜塔離開了，但是一 想到對方原本冰冷但是清脆的聲音在臨走前對他說的卻是「哥哥...我會回來跟你合體的...」就覺得或許他應該要先跟阿爾辦公證結婚才對。

不過在阿爾知道娜塔跟自己的故事之後很乾脆的說：『誰要跟你公證結婚，我又不是不要命了。』  
而且每次阿爾還會故意騙他說娜塔來了，只是想要看他驚嚇的表情，惡劣到極點。但是伊凡知道娜塔真的回來要逼他...的話，阿爾還是會幫他的。

...大概。

就 是因為知道阿爾並不是完全的普通人他才不是很介意讓生活添上一點樂趣，家裡也不像其他黑手黨首領都一圈一圈圍著保鏢、一條走廊上每十步就一台監視攝影機， 當初他還是花了很大的功夫才說服托里斯和愛德華才讓家裡完全都沒裝這類的攝影機。比起被觀看，他還比較喜歡觀看別人呢。

而且就算拍了他知道也不會讓阿爾害羞或者是不好意思之類的，阿爾恐怕會很得意吧...

「...假如那個時候來西岸沒有讓你們一起來，你們會很擔心嗎？」伊凡突然問。

托里斯想都沒想：「當然，就算伊凡先生不讓我們來，我們也會來的。」

伊凡微笑的閉上眼睛休息：「這可是違反命令喔。」

「就只有這種命令我們才會違反，小心愛德華他入侵你的電腦每天監視你。」托里斯理所當然的說。

「呵呵，嗯大概只有萊維斯會因為我離開他而感到開心吧。」伊凡想到那個一看到他就在發抖的孩子，不過那個模樣當年可是沒有騙過他。

苦笑：「萊維斯他只是...好吧他是有點怕伊凡先生，不過不是那種....為什麼會突然問呢？」

車子開入隱密的高級住宅區，路燈出現的頻率越來越少，因為不是太晚所以可以看到零星一些人在散步或者是溜狗。

「因為今天柯克蘭來了...有感而發。」

想到阿爾的監護人，托里斯忍不住笑出聲：「柯克蘭先生可也是個例外喔。」

「是呢，一個興趣是製造生化武器的英文文學和歷史學教授也不多見。」伊凡挖苦。第一次跟亞瑟柯克蘭見面是已經搬來西部之後的事，當初他還想怎麼能跟阿爾進行那麼順利、正當他想要來西部發展時對方就主動問了，亞瑟柯克蘭的出現讓他體會到果然情路上還是會有障礙的。  
敢請這種人當教授的常春藤名校也膽子太大了點，一想到當初柯克蘭一進門就是對他砸發黑冒煙的鬆糕，伊凡就想柯克蘭班上大概沒人敢上課睡覺的。  
阿爾還說柯克蘭對他已經算是紳士了，對阿爾通常都是催淚彈和閃光彈開場...伊凡想大概是跟那些武器有得拼的愛的手藝吧。

「但是阿爾先生說過柯克蘭先生在學校可是很受歡迎喔！很多女生還會偷偷混入教室聽課呢。」托里斯似乎對柯克蘭很有好感。

「...過幾天幫我在東部弄出風聲吧。」伊凡突然說，「看是找個替身什麼的。」

「伊凡先生...嗯！」對於伊凡並不是完全被動的反應托里斯好像感動的差點哭出來了，用力的點頭：「我馬上去辦！...不過不現在就...?」

「等一下吧，太快的話可能嫌疑會太深。」

車子停在家門的花園前，伊凡在托里斯還來不及下車幫他開門之前就自己開門跨了出去，他回頭給托里斯一個安撫的笑容，轉過頭正要打開花園的及腰高的小鐵門時動作卻停下來了。以為發生什麼事的托里斯還是熄火下車，就被趴在一樓屋頂上的阿爾給嚇到了：「阿、阿爾先生！？」

阿爾在車子駛來的時候好像就發現他們了，只見他身手靈巧的往下跳，輕鬆落地。伊凡想到第一次見面對方也是很喜歡從高處往下跳。

「你在做什麼？」他正要開門進去，就被後面溜狗的人給撞到，似乎是對方有一隻想要衝入別人院子的黃金獵犬，一直緊急拉不住。

「啊！真是抱歉！」

「沒關係...」伊凡微笑的看著那個人道歉，那人像是附近的住戶，牽著狗繼續慢跑過托里斯：「屋頂上怎麼了嗎？」

「沒想到有狗敢接近你耶！」阿爾很不客氣的說，「我看到有隻小貓在屋頂上，可能不敢下來所以一直喵喵在叫，就上去把牠弄下來了。剛剛是去看還有沒有其他隻的。」

「貓很少會成群的。」伊凡淡淡的說，一邊跟阿爾一起進門，花園外的托里斯還是照舊的看到他進屋才走。

因為阿爾爬屋頂所以滿身都是灰，伊凡建議他先去洗澡。阿爾盯著他看了幾秒，笑容快裂到耳邊，然後下一秒就撲了上來。

「......」對方不輕的份量讓伊凡腳絆了一下，不過他沒有摔倒。

「哈哈這下你也髒了！」阿爾很滿意自己的作為，故意在伊凡身上磨蹭，弄的伊凡臉頰上也都有了灰塵的味道。

實在是太孩子氣了呢...不過他不討厭。伊凡親了他一下，微笑：「你這麼想要跟我一起洗嗎？」

「咦難道你不想？」阿爾瞪眼：「這世界上怎麼可能有人不想跟HERO我洗澡？」

伊凡推開他，解開弄髒的白色圍巾丟在沙發上，斜眼：「喔？不過最好不要讓我發現你跟別人一起洗喔。」

這句中用到阿爾一臉得意的像是要飛上天，他又黏過來在伊凡的臉上亂親：「你放心HERO我才不會這麼糟糕呢~啊！」他倏地鬆開伊凡：「我把手電筒留在屋頂上了！」

想來是剛才找貓帶上去的吧，伊凡伸手握住對方後腦的一搓頭髮：「那個明天再找也...」

「擔心忘記，我還是先去拿下來。」阿爾揮開他的手之前又在他唇上奪去一吻：「你今天最好要理我，要不然等下就把你淹死在浴缸裡。」

「這麼危險的遊戲還是算了吧...你沒手電筒怎麼去找？」

阿爾只是從口袋掏出手機對他眨眼，然後飛快的離去。伊凡聳聳肩，不否認其實剛才的半調情讓他也有了感覺。感覺阿爾不會想像中的快回來，伊凡就先把大衣脫了，看到上面沾了都是灰，就隨手丟在玄關。

他正要扭開水龍頭放洗澡水的時候就聽到自己放在床頭櫃的手機在響個不停，只好先扭開熱水，然後起身去接。

『伊凡先生！』這次打來的是愛德華，大概托里斯還在回家的路上。

「怎麼了？」伊凡走回去把浴室的門踢關起來擋住水聲。

『剛、 剛才我截到一個報警電話，從伊凡先生的家附近打出的！』愛德華聽起來呼吸困難，很激動，也傳來很大聲的打字聲音：『我也追查到通報內容了，很不妙！我不太 清楚是怎麼回事，但是通報內容是「XXX路XX號裡面有一個身材高挑男子，他是專門走私毒品的Solntsevskaya bratva和Izmaylovskaya的首領，身上現在有量不少的被CIA和FBI標明為最高機密的純品」！』

伊凡眼睛一瞇，用肩膀夾著電話，空出雙手開始在身上搜索：「是什麼時候報警的？」

『對不起！因為不能直接監控，我的系統是在分析內容後才會通知，所以這已經是將近十分鐘前的事了！』愛德華抽氣：『據我的預測警察現在應該就已經在伊凡先生的家門口了...!托里斯和萊維斯也已經在去那裏的路上了我....」

他驚慌的話與卻被伊凡平靜的聲音給打斷：「外面沒人。」

『...我已經準備了直升機和備戰部隊....咦？』愛德華看了一下自己電腦上標明的時間。

伊凡剛剛踱步到窗邊，輕輕的把窗戶打開一個縫，外面安安靜靜的一點聲音都沒有，路上也有其他經過的車輛開過去。

「幫我查一下四周有沒有包圍網之類的、還有警察、FBI、CIA內部有沒有相關的通訊。」伊凡確認自己身上都沒有東西，只找到自己適才在希臘餐廳簽的帳單，他很確定毒品不長這樣。一個可能性就是哪個笨蛋以為毒品長得像帳單，另一個可能性就是......

樓下的大衣。

他正要轉過頭下樓時愛德華顫抖的聲音引起了他更大的注意。

『......伊凡先生，四周都沒有包圍網，警察跟FBI也沒通訊，因、因為...訊息被攔截了。』

「...什麼意思。」

『消息沒有傳下去、而且沒有被記錄，而是被別人攔截走了，用...跟我一樣的方法。』愛德華深呼吸：『不過我有跟蹤消息，雖然只有跟到電話號碼，來不及截取到對話內容...但是電話號碼已經很不得了了。』

伊凡聽到門口有聲音，從那乒乒乓乓的關門然後意料中的踢東西的聲音，可以辨認出是阿爾。

『截 取報案消息的號碼是(XXX)-XXX-XXX，我查了...伊凡先生應該也很熟，是阿爾的弟弟，馬修威廉斯。』伊凡走到二樓樓梯口的時候剛好愛德華補 完：『然後這個號碼、或者我們可以假設是馬修威廉斯，把訊息傳給了(XXX)XXX-XXX，這個號碼伊凡先生應該是最熟的...』

阿爾的手機。

而他剛剛有帶在身上，說是要用那個充當手電筒......

伊凡開始走下樓，一步一步的。阿爾已經進門很久了，為什麼還沒有上樓？

『...報案消息似乎是被壓下來了...被...』一點鍵盤打擊聲，然後是寂靜。

「繼續。」

『......警方的紀錄是寫被CIA壓下去了。』

他到達一樓，聽到一點聲響，非常小聲而且急促。

「......愛德華，讓托里斯和萊維斯在門外待命，不要馬上進來。」他沒有掛掉，而是把手機塞入褲口袋內。

伊凡大步走到玄關，先是看到阿爾的手機在不遠的地上，然後是蹲在他大衣旁邊的阿爾。


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred side 5

因為裝設的都是自己人，阿爾邊找攝影和監聽器邊抱怨不夠有驚喜感，除了偶爾出現一兩個是他沒看過的儀器和型號之外，其他的連閉著眼睛也知道如何暫時不被發現的拆卸。

「真的除了冷暖氣管道之外他們就沒別的地方可以裝了嗎？」阿爾用手背抹了臉，上面多出一道灰:「難怪菊也嫌這陣子太閒...假如是我的話就叫他研發可以放在燈管和馬桶內的竊聽器...啊馬桶可能有點...」

畢 竟在這個家住了五年多，阿爾他比那些來之前才看解析和平面圖的傢伙不一樣，大概半個小時左右就拆的差不多－－不過也是因為亞瑟偷偷的把位置全部寫在紙條上 所幫的忙－－最後總算讓他開心的發現有人攝影機裝到屋頂上去，他小聲的歡呼然後手腳靈活的爬上屋頂，還嚇到原本趴在屋頂上休息的貓咪。屋頂上的監視器夾在 屋瓦中間，可以看到前院和大門口。拆了之後先放在口袋內，阿爾就聽到前院車子駛來的聲音。

「...嗚哇好快！」他拆下來的儀器都還堆在後院門口啊！還來不及偷偷轉到後院跳下去背後就感受到視線，然後是托里斯吃驚的聲音：「阿、阿爾先生！？」

「唷！」阿爾還是決定用自然的態度和行為來掩蓋一下不自然的事實，他跳下之前看到伊凡被經過溜狗的人撞到。

－－上面不知道從哪裡得到消息，居然懷疑你是Solntsevskaya bratva的首領、或者是跟他有接觸過。

他從來不會懷疑自己的直覺。阿爾手伸入口袋想要用手機通知馬修，但是無奈伊凡盯著他看，他只好跟伊凡一起進門，眼角盯著離開的路人。

「先 去洗澡吧？」伊凡解開大衣上方的幾個扣子，然後弄鬆領帶，一邊要往後門走去。阿爾知道他是照例去廚房倒水喝，但還是在內心很不英雄的驚恐了一秒，因為後面 玻璃門外監視儀器堆成一座小山，就算因為一片全黑但也還是難保...阿爾還沒想出個所以來身體就已經自己作主的往伊凡身上撲過去。

...HERO我的演技真不錯，當初不走資工這行的話或許應該去好萊塢發展看看...阿爾在偷溜出去把儀器全部暫時扔入自己的後車廂內的暗箱，然後從窗口看到伊凡將大衣脫下、隨手扔在玄關。  
雖然伊凡並不是真的像阿爾說的那麼沒有動物緣，但是從阿爾的角度上看來像是那個人故意帶著狗去撞伊凡，行動路線不自然，而且狗又是很能被訓練的動物，要訓練狗合作表演並不困難。  
他聽著樓上的水聲，決定要摸進去檢查伊凡的外套。手剛放在門把上手機就在黑夜中瘋狂的響了起來，阿爾手還是縮了回去接了。

『阿爾！你現在在家嗎？』馬修口氣有點急，像是每次被其他人不小心忽略掉的時候：『伊凡也在嗎？』

「嗯對啊，我才剛拆完監視系統。」一點也不在乎的說出，阿爾決定邊打電話邊研究讓自己感覺不好的源頭，打開大門然後抓起伊凡的大衣...上的一球狗毛：「哇啊，好會掉毛...」

『不好了！剛才我緊急攔截下一起報案！有人說你家現在有Solntsevskaya bratva和Izmaylovskaya的首領！』

「這種謊報你們也信喔？」阿爾把狗毛重新抹回大衣，抓起一部分抖了一下，然後伸手進大衣口袋翻－－伊凡很少會放東西在大衣口袋，通常都是西裝褲或者是托里斯拿，但是阿爾卻在裡面摸到了東西。

一包白色藥丸。

『我不知道是不是謊報，但是地點是在你家所以我才要如此緊急的通知你啊！聽好了，你現在去找看家裡有沒有一包白色藥丸，就上次有給你看過的資料的最新貨！』

阿爾瞪著手掌上的那包並不陌生的藥，嗤笑：「用這種偷皮夾的技術栽贓也太遜了吧，怎麼可能逃的過HERO我的眼...」

『什麼？你找...』

「阿爾？」

伊 凡的聲音讓阿爾做出自己瞬間無法歸類理解的行為，這種事情其實常發生，但通常都是平日的芝麻小事，絕對不是在他手上還拿著CIA最高機密的毒品的時候。阿 爾飛快的切掉馬修的電話、刪除記錄、然後把電話丟遠，另一手將藥丸塞入褲子口袋裡。他又可以感受到那股視線，不可否認那在不同的場合會有不同的作用：做錯 事的話會讓他想要耍賴、沒事的話其實他會很故意的回過頭問觀看者是不是對英雄發情了。  
這次不一樣，跟在屋頂上類似的讓阿爾小小的驚慌起來，然後錯過最佳時機。

「怎麼了嗎？」那該死的視線！一天內就出現兩次實在是很不正常，阿爾轉過頭，手裡捏著那球狗毛，用很認真的語氣回答。

「你的大衣上的狗毛好大坨。」

伊凡已經脫掉大衣和領帶，襯衫扣子也解開到胸口，鎖骨看起來很誘人。阿爾努力的暗示自己眼前尤物的種種，這樣他才可以無視自己剛才說的話有多麼的詭異。

「...所以？」紫色的眼睛上下打量他，伊凡抱胸靠在牆邊，面無表情：「不要跟我你沒看過狗毛。」

「呀～ 只是沒想到那種狗這麼會掉毛而、而已啦...洗澡水好了？感覺放好久了你還沒關會不會淹出...嗚...」隨手丟了噁心的狗毛，阿爾一邊亂講閃過腦中的話 語一邊聳肩站起，卻被突然靠近的伊凡一手抓住了下巴給吻住。他雖然不太有心想要接吻調情了，但為了不讓伊凡發現自己的情緒變化，所以合作的手微微抬高讓伊 凡摟著他的腰。對方突然狠狠的收緊手臂  
讓阿爾嗆到，驚喘被伊凡不客氣用吻強置堵住，他只好硬吞回去，雙手也不客氣的抓住伊凡的頭髮和後頸，封鎖對 方的撤退路線。每次嘴唇短暫分離都是下一輪戰爭的開始，阿爾的舌頭劃過伊凡的上顎，嘴唇下的犬齒順著對方嘴型滑下，一個舐咬落在伊凡的嘴角。互相扯著對方 也同時互相依靠著對方，兩人在上樓的時候還絆倒在樓梯上，伊凡正要起身的時候被阿爾壓在身下繼續深吻，阿爾腰上的手更加收緊下壓，用力到阿爾覺得自己的骨 頭幾乎是要被壓碎，胸腔能讓空氣運轉的空間太少。

「在、在...這裡？」雖然是問句，但是阿爾一隻手從伊凡腰間伸入，手指直接接觸對方體溫漸高的胸口。

伊凡沒有回答，只是盯著他看，等阿爾被看到有點不耐煩時，他伸手抽掉阿爾的皮帶，因為在樓梯上所以順勢的讓阿爾的褲子稍微下滑，正要使力拉扯的時候阿爾想到他口袋裡－－

「等....!!」他下意識的抓住伊凡在他臀邊的手。

對方還是面無表情，阿爾這個時候才注意到伊凡並沒有特別的喘也沒有臉紅，相比之下不用鏡子他也知道他們兩個現在的表情差距。今天的氣氛很詭異。

伊凡微微歪頭等他的下文。

「...... 還...還是去房間吧。」兩頰熱燙，阿爾忘記剛才是自己把對方壓在樓梯上的，他主動起身，伸手拉伊凡起來，一邊有點神經兮兮的提著褲子。正想要把手伸入口 袋確認那包證物的時候伊凡的手臂環過胸前、像是擔心他半途逃跑似的使勁牽制。阿爾被幾乎是沿路拖到寢室，他的雙腳完全沒站穩也跟不上伊凡的大步。中途伊凡 還拖著阿爾先去浴室把快滿出來的水給關掉，阿爾很合作的用腳把門踢關上。

阿爾的重量並不能讓伊凡單手提起，所以他是被伊凡摔趴在床邊。阿爾終於在伊凡環著他的肩膀要往床上帶之前把褲子脫了，同時趁接吻造成的死角和空檔確認了藥還在口袋裡。  
...至少現在不用擔心做一半藥跑出來的問題了，他一邊雙手將伊凡扯向自己開始不客氣的反擊、一邊用眼角看了一眼攤在床邊的褲子。

「你今天很興奮唷。」阿爾在伊凡往下移，一邊用舌頭從下巴描繪至胸口的時候用戲謔的語氣道。雖然他有點被挑逗起來了，但是在一系列小事件後反而比較希望可以安穩的睡覺就好。  
...而且明天最好也要能早點起來收地上的衣服。感覺到伊凡手伸入他的底褲撫摸，阿爾伸手按住對方，然後一個強行翻身壓到伊凡身上：「今、今天我來好了...哇啊~」

話還沒說完伊凡又把他壓回去，跟瞪圓眼的阿爾眼神相接，伊凡總算不是面無表情了，但是笑的讓阿爾不太舒服：「你明天不是也放假？」

「咦？這聽起來像是這兩個月我都只能在下....!!」

「不行嗎？」伊凡無辜的歪頭。

「咦、呃、也、也不是不...等等這聽起來還是不太...」阿爾被那個無辜理所當然的問句給問倒了。

伊凡將阿爾的底褲扯下，手壓著阿爾的右腿往前傾，不知道什麼時候伊凡已經自己解開褲頭...還是其實是阿爾下意識幫他？總而言之在阿爾還來不及說什麼的時候他就已經痛的說不出話了，身體也反射性的一僵，腰大大的弓起，然後快狠準的掐著伊凡的頸部。

「.......還好嗎？」伊凡淡淡的笑容有點扭曲，聲音有些不穩，不過一點也沒道歉的意思：「腿張開一點...」

「Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck－－－－－！」倒抽氣之後阿爾很不客氣的連續破口大罵，努力的讓身體放鬆適應伊凡突然的入侵：「你...退出去一點...」都已經被戳了他還能怎 樣，阿爾嘴上繼續罵，一邊伸手摸索床頭櫃找任何可以潤滑的東西。但是在他找到之前伊凡就開始嘗試的推進－－

「......你是很急還是怎樣？」目瞪口呆，在對方脖子上的手稍微使力，這是能讓普通人感到難以呼吸和想要反嘔的力道了：「這樣我才不信你也會爽到哪裡去...讓我至少塗一下啊、啊......呃......」

「很 痛嗎？」因為喉嚨被阿爾掐著所以聲音聽起來很壓抑。可以感受到雖然不是很濕潤、但是阿爾的體內已經漸漸適應了異物，再加上伊凡伸手在他的性器官上上下撫摸 刺激，他們漸漸的身體融為一個韻律。阿爾在被頂入的時候往後仰，但是伊凡卻沒有像平時一樣湊過去親吻舐咬他的下巴和伸展開來的頸部...當然他並不是失 望！只是以經驗來說這個也足以加入今日不明事件之一：伊凡很喜歡啃咬他的脖子，雖然問的時候只淡淡的回答說那裏是個好地方，不過阿爾猜想跟他自己喜歡挑對 方修長的頸部下手的原因是一樣的－－

奮力跳動的動脈，蓬勃流動的血液，對方還活著的證據。  
最大的弱點，緩慢熱情的啃咬暗示著自己對對方可能造成的威脅感。

因 為汗流入眼角所以阿爾眼睛模糊，晃動中他覺得伊凡距離非常的遠，而不是像之前的偶爾湊近。一整天都有不好的預感讓他頓時火大了起來，一起身雙手環抱住對 方，壓過去。伊凡並沒有順勢的往後仰，而是保持了讓他們兩個都不自然又痛苦的姿勢－－阿爾像是無尾熊般半掛半纏在伊凡身上。

伊凡垂眼，細長濃密的淺色睫毛閃了閃：「...怎麼了？」

「給我躺下。」阿爾咬了他的耳朵一口：「我要騎你，不接受反對意見。」

沒用潤滑真的很吃不消...伊凡至少在起身去洗澡前有幫他清理和檢查。放在浴室裡的水早已經涼了，伊凡似乎覺得放掉有些可惜，就留著改沖澡，從浴室出來的時候阿爾很用力的趴在床上給他了一個白眼，然後翻過身去。

「...抱歉。」身後的床鋪陷下，阿爾感覺到伊凡窩到自己的背後，將頭埋在頸間：「很痛嗎？」

「痛斃了，等下給我把你的X眼洗乾淨，啊，潤滑劑也不會用的喔★」阿爾懶散抬手給身後人一個中指。至少最後總算是奪回了一點主動權。

「......現在？」

肩膀鬆下：「不了，被你搞的沒心情。」

有什麼事情發生了，但是現在依靠在自己身邊像是在懺悔撒嬌的伊凡讓阿爾很滿意，所以他決定繼續保持這樣。  
直到伊凡下床開始撿散落地上的衣服。

阿爾從床上驚跳起來，幾乎是半滾下床的撲到伊凡的腿上，順便扯了一床棉被和被單下來：「不准動!!!」

「怎麼了？」伊凡正彎腰要撿阿爾的上衣，隔個幾步就是那條褲子了，他保持彎腰模樣的歪頭看一旁喊出電影中警察帥氣的台詞但是卻全裸而且下半身纏了被單的阿爾。  
阿爾眨眼，考慮自己有沒有體力強行將伊凡壓回床上再來一發、還是想個不奇怪的藉口。伊凡見他沒反應就繼續撿衣服，腳下絆著一個阿爾無法動太多，他就仗著手長的去搆到阿爾的褲子。

啪。

阿爾眼睜睜的看著那包有著五顆白色藥丸的塑膠封口袋從他褲子掉了出來，然後等他回過神，他的手臂已經自動伸出去準確的接住。第一次如此痛恨他那異於常人的反射和運動神經。

「這是？」伊凡伸手要掰開他的手指，阿爾閃開想要把藥往口袋藏但是發現自己現在是裸著：「這這這沒什麼啦...就只是藥！」

伊凡的表情變得非常奇怪。

「什麼藥？我怎麼都不知道你開始吃藥了？看起來也不太像上次醫生開的止痛藥...」

正要開口說是止痛藥的...可惡手臂上的傷本來會是個好藉口！

「嗯..嗯...不是止痛藥，其、其實這是馬修給我的！」阿爾一邊解釋一邊撤退回床上：「他、他那天看到床單覺得我們應該需要...」

「需要什麼...?」伊凡向前，不過走到床邊就沒再前進，謝天謝地。

「需需需需需要一點刺激!嗯！這其實就是那種藥啦你知道的哈哈哈哈，還要我說的更清楚嗎？」阿爾很努力的不讓自己的笑聽起來像乾笑，一邊琢磨著該把藥放哪裡好讓伊凡不要注意到。

「春藥？」他以為自己聽錯了，好像聽到伊凡輕輕的笑。

「嗯就是那種....呃！」阿爾伸出腳踩住要重爬回床上的伊凡：「你你你幹嘛？」

看了一眼抵在腹部上的腳，伊凡這次露出的笑容是阿爾熟悉但是同時又不熟悉的笑，比皮笑肉不笑又多了一點笑意，但是他從紫色的眼睛中獲得了一點其他的訊息。

看到獵物的訊息。

「怎麼能辜負馬修的好意呢？」伊凡不顧在腹部上的腳，爬回床上，閃過踢向他肩膀的另外一條腿，他整個人撐在阿爾的上方：「我們好像也沒玩過這種？」

哇假如你知道這是什麼藥的話還會說出這種話嗎！？阿爾聽到下巴差點合不起來。

「不、不好吧...」下意識往後爬，很快就頭喀的一聲撞到床頭木板：「我們不用藥就可以玩的很爽了不是嗎...」  
伊凡還是繼續逼近，伸手要去搶他手裡的藥，阿爾反射的一個手刀襲向伊凡的太陽穴，後者完全沒有閃開的接下這一擊。

伊凡倒在他的胸口。阿爾大口喘氣，不敢相信的看著自己的手，半晌才硬擠出一聲：「...shit!」

他將暈過去的伊凡推開，從地上抓起那條褲子，一邊跳腳穿上一邊撥電話給馬修，儘管現在已經是快要凌晨兩點了：「該死的我居然...喔fuck...」手用力的幾乎要把藥給握碎，電話終於通了：「他媽的馬修快來救我！」

『所以到底是...』馬修很盡責的在待機。

「快 點想辦法把這個混帳藥帶走！該死的這種東西為什麼敢出現在我家！還有趁我現在還有印象就把那個把藥弄到伊凡身上的混蛋的長相告訴你，等一下我先開菊的軟 體...」快速的用菊開發的嫌疑犯構成軟體然後寄件給馬修後，他問：「你什麼時候可以派人把這東西領走？再不趕快的話等伊凡醒來我可能就會被迫親自測試這 個藥了...」

『什麼？伊凡他逼你吃？』

「不...好吧其實是，我跟他說是春藥...」阿爾抓抓頭，用額頭輕輕的靠上一旁的衣櫃。

『噗...春藥...』

「難道不是嗎？」阿爾這次驚跳的把握不住電話，iphone就這樣摔落在地上，發出了高科技產品玩高空彈跳的哀號。一隻手從他的耳邊經過壓在他身後的衣櫃上，伊凡將阿爾困在自己和衣櫃的中間。面對阿爾震驚的神情，他只是重複問話：「難道不是春藥？」

「你怎麼...」被那樣打一般人不可能這麼快甦醒，阿爾非常肯定今天一定有問題了，戒備起來：「是啊，不信你問馬修。」

他伸腳踩了地上的電話轉為擴音，讓伊凡聽到馬修在另外一頭叫熊二郎的聲音。

沒想到伊凡連看都不看，只是模仿阿爾伸腳把阿爾的手機踹到房間的另一頭。阿爾獃住，耳裡聽著電話遠遠傳來馬修叫他的名字，然後眼前全部都佈滿了伊凡紫色的目光。

將一肩扣在衣櫃上的手力道非凡，阿爾掙扎的時候藥被伊凡伸手從他的口袋奪走，拉扯的途中封口袋被撕開，藥丸散落一地。

「你發什麼神經....」阿爾嘗試要笑，但是不管如何笑起來就是沒伊凡現在掛在臉上的燦爛和...可惡：「再不放開我我就...」

「就怎樣？」伊凡挑釁的反問，阿爾很乾脆的用一個拳頭招待他的下巴。

阿 爾也接下了伊凡的右勾拳，因為位置關係所以他除了被打外還後腦杓撞到衣櫃，一陣暈眩的同時被伊凡扯到地上，然後伊凡伸手掰開他的嘴他幾乎是憤怒和驚恐的， 手指太深讓他想吐，但他只是用力的咬下去，嘴裡瞬間噴滿血腥味。伸手卻勾不到伊凡的頸部，下半身又剛好被伊凡用身體壓制住，壓在他腹部的膝蓋讓他行動困 難，他只好雙手去抓伊凡另外一隻自由的手。

「......伊...」幾乎用力到眼睛充滿血絲，阿爾在看到伊凡手裡透出白色的藥丸之後更用力的反抗，他可以感覺自己應該是快咬斷伊凡的手指了，但這也不足以停止伊凡的動作。

然後伊凡就硬塞了兩顆藥丸進他的嘴裡，他要反嘔出來的時候卻被伊凡阻止，慌亂之後吞了下去，嘴裡嚐到已經開始融化的藥，惡魔般的甜。

阿爾被鬆開，他感覺到伊凡血淋淋到近乎見骨的手指劃過他的臉頰，然後伊凡起身低頭看著跌坐在地的阿爾。

「......混蛋。」阿爾忍不住的爆笑起來，「哈哈哈哈......你知道自己做了什麼嗎。」

伊凡只是站著沒有搭話，然後伸手輕撫過他的臉頰、眼瞼、額頭、頭髮，溫柔的像是他們做愛完安撫對方的觸摸－－

最後一擊是被壓著用後腦杓撞後方的衣櫥。

阿爾視線漸漸模糊。

...希望不是最後一次看到你，混蛋。

Ivan Side 5

「伊凡先生......」

「不要跟我說話。」伊凡翹腳坐在白色沙發上，窗外是燈關上看起來就像是黑色巨大怪獸的高樓大廈們，往下看也只有路燈。這段時間只經過了兩台車。

凌晨三點半。

托里斯站在旁邊反射性的就要轉身離開留伊凡獨自一人，但是回過頭看到萊維斯探頭和愛德華的示意，才想起來的大步走回去：「伊凡先生，現在不能等了所以我一定要跟你說話！」

伊凡終於把視線從落地窗外的景色轉到室內，看到三個貼身部屬，露出燦爛微笑：「你們都想死嗎？」

萊維斯縮回廚房，愛德華很努力的用視線支援正前方直接被攻擊的托里斯－－但也只能視線支援。

「......愛、愛德華造成的混亂也稱不了多久，所以再、再過幾十分鐘大概馬修先...CIA就會到伊凡先生家了。」聲音在伊凡的黑氣場中無法克制的發抖著：「就算、算、伊凡先生不想被打擾、我我我我也只好...」

男人將雙腳移到沙發上，擺出了非常孩子氣的坐姿，整個人縮成一團：「...然後？」

至少有在聽，可喜可賀。托里斯咳了一聲：「請伊凡先生下定奪，我們該是趁現在去把現場設定成搶匪入侵綁架、還是...」

「你覺得馬修威廉斯會覺得阿...他面對一個搶匪會如此簡單的被攻擊嗎？」伊凡輕笑：「他可是CIA知名的『金色老鷹』喔。南斯拉夫和利比亞*的暗殺都是他履歷表上光鮮亮麗的功績...那些事情你們也都知道吧？」

「那、那就不管了嗎...」這樣被懷疑的就是伊凡先生啊！而且當初他們兩個的打鬥也讓馬修先生聽到了...

伊 凡最後在阿爾上半身摔倒在地上的時候回過神，伊凡呆站在原地直到聽見角落傳來電話掛上的聲音。那是阿爾的電話，而掛上應該是馬修威廉斯－－伊凡完全不記得 過程，只知道他機械性的對托里斯和保持連線的愛德華下命令。托里斯跟往常一樣率先出現，臉上驚慌和不可置信，而且他衝動的大步走來給了伊凡一個擁抱。

分開的時候伊凡發現托里斯代替他流了眼淚。

最得力屬下卻可以同時擁有著他第一次見到最為強悍和鎮定的眼神和一般歸類於懦弱的淚水，先是幫他緊急處理了手傷，再指示其他人清理掉房間藥物的痕跡、阿爾電話的通訊記錄，轉身要帶伊凡離開時卻發現對方自動抱起了暈過去的阿爾站在他面前。

『...伊凡先生？』

『他...他吃了那個藥。』伊凡顫抖的笑著，其實托里斯無法確認那到底是哭還是笑：『我逼他的...』

托里斯的眼淚差點再度崩潰，但是他咬下唇的打開手機，呼叫了專門的醫療組待命。

雖然藥物的純度過高所以阿爾有極高的危險，像是因為藥效衝擊所以暴斃，但也因為身體無法一次接受如此高含量，所以他們得以搶救。  
在聽了醫療人員的簡短報告，托里斯鬆了口氣。雖然無法確認有無後遺症...假如阿爾先生就這樣走了話－－

他不敢想像，幸好他也應該不用做此假設。

伊凡在被帶回他們眾多據點中的一個－－在舊金山市區的一間辦公大樓，廣大的辦公室因為沒有隔間所以看起來像是無比寬敞的公寓－－他一直沒有說話，一直坐在沙發上對著窗外發呆，然後在托里斯為了阿爾奔走間灌完了四五瓶伏特加。

從隔壁房間回來報告阿爾的狀況穩定時，托里斯看到伊凡的肩膀稍微鬆了下來，呼吸的起伏也比較明顯，像是突然又重新活了過來。

『托里斯，』紫色的眼睛在層層掉落的淺色髮絲中透出：『把他殺了。』

托里斯瞪大眼睛。

『...我應該要這樣命令你的。』伊凡的手握緊，用力的捏碎了手中的酒瓶，沒有包紮的手也流了滿手鮮紅：『但是我辦不到。』

『沒關係的，伊凡先生，沒關係的......』托里斯忍住再度上前擁抱安慰的衝動，因為他知道伊凡還沒有說完。

『......我會自己親手。』伊凡第一次抬起頭直視他，嘴角微揚，但形成令人傷心的弧度：『所以到時候請不要阻止我，也不要插手。』

托里斯微微彎腰，鞠躬：『我知道了，我也會保證其他人不會插手。』

之後趕來的愛德華帶來的消息已經不足以令人驚訝，托里斯不理解為什麼自己到現在才發現，一個單純的只是擁有兩三種武道黑帶的人怎麼能跟在俄國榜上有名的殺手娜塔麗亞小姐打成平手？  
「金 色老鷹」的名號他們都不陌生，一個六年前開始自己行動的CIA，雖然有變裝但是幾次被人指出是個金髮的男人，又因為隸屬於CIA所以就被業界取了非正式的 稱號。但到今日愛德華才找到CIA長期給「金色老鷹」的任務－－追查Solntsevskaya bratva和Izmaylovskaya的真正首領。  
因為早就知道無法短期解決，所以行動反而不是明顯又直接，造成他們都沒有發現這個連接關係。  
托里斯更不想要、也不需要跟伊凡提起這件事，遠從哥倫比亞、紐約、到最後的舊金山......

伊凡別過頭去，伸手把一旁玻璃桌上的伏特加拿起來灌，透明的液體幾乎是噴灑的流出來。托里斯看不下去，咬牙的上前，硬要從伊凡手中搶走酒瓶，但是伊凡也沒輕易放手的意思，只是用那雙紫色的眼睛盯著他看。

「伊凡先生！」他們兩個在酒瓶間僵持著，托里斯突然放輕聲音：「為什麼打昏阿爾先生？」

「......」

在沉默的時候他用力一跩的搶過酒瓶，隨地扔在一邊，任由裡面所剩不多的酒慢慢流光：「還有，為什麼要逼阿爾先生吃那些藥...」

「托里斯，你問題的順序是不是問反了？」伊凡突然大笑起來，然後他伸手抓住托里斯的衣領，把他甩了出去。

聽到大笑聲讓身後在廚房的萊維斯驚恐的叫著托里斯的名字，愛德華倒退背撞到門板：「托、托里斯！」

但是並沒有使出全力，托里斯只是跌撞到牆邊，但他還是站直，此時眼裡已經退去恐懼：「伊凡先生。」

伊凡站立，室內因為他的要求所以沒有開燈，室內的燈源只有公寓玄關的入口燈、以及他身後都市夜景的餘光。

「......我無法看他的眼睛。」

托里斯露出痛心的表情，靜靜的聽完伊凡的下文。

「我無法接受他用那雙眼睛說謊。」深深的呼吸，卻只吐出淺淺的一口：「所以就把他打昏了。」

「那為什麼又...」要逼阿爾先生吃藥，而且還是在知道那是什麼的時候，難道真的想要用那個殺－－不過托里斯問不出口。正盤算要如何收尾自己的疑問，伊凡就主動的問了：「他現在如何？」

托里斯還來不及回答就被突然上前站在身邊的愛德華給插嘴，通常都是在幕後做輔助工作的天才工程師拍了托里斯的肩膀，一個鼓勵：「已經做了處理，現在正在吊點滴，還沒醒...就等伊凡先生您做決定。」

因 為全程都藉由沒有關機的電話所以清楚的了解事情發展，愛德華看著眼前高大的男人，通常鬼點子都比他打字速度還快的上司，此時面無表情但是神態有如迷路的孩 子，讓他很想要上前狠狠的給對方一個有力的擁抱－－當然他不敢，他沒有像托里斯那般的親近伊凡，他只能站在伊凡的面前，跟托里斯一起，讓伊凡知道他的手下 都在這裡支援他。

當初明明是前途光明的天才，卻因為遇上了這個男人讓他心甘情願的選擇了這條充滿著血腥暴力非法的路－－因為這個男人一個微笑就讓這條黑色的路充滿了愛德華看不到的吸引力。而在看到托里斯和萊維斯之後愛德華更加確定了自己感受到的並不是錯誤的。  
雖然知道阿爾對伊凡的重要性，但愛德華知道伊凡‧布拉金斯基，不會在這裡跌倒然後站不起來的。

「...去製造搶劫現場吧。」伊凡無意間童音增加的語氣讓愛德華回神，他的手心滿是冷汗：「說是Solntsevskaya bratva或Izmaylovskaya幹的...Solntsevskaya bratva吧，這裡畢竟是據點。」

「咦！？等、等一下，伊凡先生！」托里斯大驚，連伊凡手上不知道幾時又拿到了一瓶伏特加都不知道：「這樣豈不是...」

「阿 爾他當初並不知道我就是....嗯。」伊凡發現自己也無法像以前一樣坦蕩的對自己另一個身分坦白了，是因為他無法面對阿爾另一個身分的關係？明明知道說謊 的不只是阿爾而已，但是實在是太巧－－你是一開始就在懷疑我所以才接近我的嗎？於是總有一天我也會變成你金色老鷹名號下的戰利品嗎？

－－真的那樣計畫的話，你就太天真了。

「他很努力的對我撒謊，像是不知道其實那些就是我經手的。」伊凡扭開了瓶蓋，「先不論那是不是他可以進軍好萊塢的演技。」

托里斯向前跨一步要阻止伊凡喝酒，但是此時伊凡的眼神沒有了當初的迷惘，所以他默默的看著伊凡灌了一口：「但是伊凡先生你們後來...」

「是的，他應該也...知道了吧。」伊凡露出今晚第一個苦笑：「最後撕破臉了。」

今晚也不像平時的自己，伊凡知道自己應該順著阿爾的意思演戲裝傻下去，事情的發展其實會利於他，因為他暫時沒有暴露身分，但是他知道了阿爾的真實身分。他肯的話，阿爾會是一個非常有力的棋子－－前提是阿爾沒在演戲。

他很想告訴自己，多年來跟阿爾相處的經驗告訴他阿爾應該是沒在演戲，那時的慌張震驚和憤怒都是真實和令人不意外的阿爾，只是萬一這幾年來阿爾都是在演戲呢？

...到底是因為無法忍受對方說謊，還是潛意識的不希望自己有機會可以那樣的利用他？伊凡決定難得懦弱的不去面對這個問題。

「不過托里斯，能跟他如此一起生活了五年之久，你覺得我的演技如何？」伊凡突然問。

「...呃，伊凡先生...還不錯？」

對方露出孩子氣的笑容：「是了，所以偽裝成受害者應該不難，你應該知道該如何了？」看見托里斯為難的神情，伊凡嘆氣的補充：「把我打昏或者是弄傷，綁在隨便一輛贓車內丟到郊外，時間一到幫我報警。」

「是、是！」托里斯臉色蒼白的看了怯怯探頭萊維斯一眼，身旁的愛德華則是無聲的倒退一步－－他知道大概只有他能執行這項任務了：「那阿爾先生...？」

伊凡又露出受傷的表情，讓托里斯第一次有了想要狠狠的把阿爾丟出去的衝動－－假如之後他確認阿爾先生是有目的的接近伊凡先生的話，說不定他真的會這樣做。

「他...也同樣吧。」伊凡又灌了一口酒，像是在掩飾：「...雖然我不知道自己能不能平和的跟他相處，不過這也是考驗我演技的一部分，是吧？」

托里斯只能小聲的應聲，正要去準備的時候卻看到難得在有伊凡的場合還自動跳出來的萊維斯。

「托里斯，他醒了....!」

伊 凡的背一僵，正要說再給阿爾一針安眠藥時門就被撞開。托里斯反射性的要擋在伊凡前面，但是在發現來者是還穿著病人服的阿爾就遲疑了。阿爾手臂上原本插著點 滴的地方因為被硬扯所以滴出紅色血珠，他重心不穩的往前撲，但是又馬上站了起來。伊凡沒想到自己會這麼快就要面對醒過來的阿爾，嘴巴緊抿成一直線，尤其在 看到阿爾的眼神不對勁之後更是用力到發白。

「...托...里斯？」阿爾一手扶著旁邊的沙發，眼睛抓不到焦距：「這...裡是...？」

托里斯倒抽一口氣，回頭看接收到伊凡指示的目光就比較穩定了：「阿爾先生！你現在還不能下床！好像是馬修先生給的藥效太強了所以你身體無法適應...我們把你帶到私人醫院了，啊因為普通的醫院都已經關了...」

他上前去扶阿爾，想起這是稍早醫療人員有提到暫時的後遺症，但是等藥效全退了應該就並無大礙。一邊用身體擋住阿爾的視線，托里斯游刃有餘的要將阿爾帶回隔壁房間，身後的愛德華已經合作的通知一旁待命的醫護人員準備給阿爾另一針鎮定劑。

門即將關上的瞬間，阿爾突然問：「...伊凡呢？」

「伊 凡先生他...！」腰間一記突如其來的重擊讓托里斯失去重心，阿爾直接踩上他的胸口跳躍過去，身手靈巧的不像是才剛中毒甦醒的病人。伊凡看著阿爾面無表情 的衝刺而來，訝異自己心裡想的居然是這直接的殺氣配上在昏暗房間中依舊閃爍的可以倒映他的身影的藍眼非常的美麗－－至少，不是謊話也不是欺騙，是最最直接 的情感。

所以他沒有躲開，伊凡只是微笑，手微微的張開，像是在迎接般。

「.....!」阿爾的拳頭被突然插入的萊維斯用 自己的肩膀擋下，聽見肩膀脫臼的聲音他手底的動作也沒有停頓，跟阿爾來回互交幾招之後抽出腰間的短刀正要逼退阿爾，阿爾卻自己退開。他並沒有保持著戰鬥的 姿勢，只是站在那裡，震驚的喃喃自語：「......你是瀚海的那個人？」

萊維斯此時也看到阿爾右手上因為繃帶鬆開所以露出的傷，有點不知所措的往托里斯那邊看：「托、里斯...」

因為房間安靜所以眾人都有聽到阿爾的話，托里斯臉色大變，萊維斯只是退後一步，緊緊的護在伊凡的前面。

伊凡只是看著阿爾。

他從阿爾的眼裡讀出了震驚，讀出了他很渴望的訊息－－

但是太晚了。

阿爾看準了愛德華並不足以擋下他，所以他快速的將愛德華推倒向衝過來的托里斯，然後全身撞開落地窗掉了出去。

「阿爾先生！！」

撞破的窗戶讓外面的風聲充斥著整個室內空間，大樓間細縫中可以看出天色漸漸泛白。

伊凡不想靠過去看掉下去的阿爾，也暫時不想用頭腦思考下一步。

他已經得到想要的答案了。

「伊凡先生，我馬上派人下去...」托里斯跟愛德華忙成一團，卻看到伊凡站在原地笑的非常開心，是發自內心的笑，是開心的笑。

然後是液體從紫色的眼睛流了下來。

托里斯可以聽到旁邊愛德華倒抽一口氣的聲音，他則是瞬間失去了說話的能力。

伊凡嚐到自己眼淚的味道，嘴角上揚：「...托里斯，他沒有騙我唷。」

「伊凡先生......」

「他沒有騙我...但是我也只能跟他說再見了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懺悔錄：  
> 對不起後面超少女超言情。  
> 對不起劇情整個超暴走orz  
> 對不起關於藥物的問題我全部都是聽來+掰的，雖然有研究一下但記得的都沒用到。  
> 南 斯拉夫和利比亞的暗殺：利比亞控告美國CIA在2000年暗殺Al-Sanussi Abdullah Awad（在他的家門外），為了要挑釁利比亞跟其他兩中非國家的關係。另外據聞2001的新聞，南斯拉夫控告美國CIA多次介入或者是親自執行當地政客的 暗殺行為。所以我就拿來用了－－－其實之前講到阿爾在千人暴亂中的狙擊是拿越戰的一個例子，但是時間上不對所以就請當那是我自己捏造的（毆）  
> 預計還要至少3萬字才能完結...(掩面）希望大家可以跟我一起撐到那個時候T^T
> 
> 最後  
> 對不起我偷偷地[馬修]正大光明[/馬修]愛露了。（掩面奔


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred Side 6

用側臉蹭了蹭床單，普通的棉質，藥水味。阿爾稍微彎曲腳，手往外移就碰到床沿，感受到身下的床不是自己跟伊凡當初去家具店「丟人現眼」買來的床－－至少亞瑟跟馬修這麼覺得。

『兩個男人一起來買床好像有點....』伊凡看了旁邊的準備要靠近的服務小姐一眼，『可以請托里斯或者是網路上買...』

阿爾似乎是沒想到這點，有點驚訝：『難道不能說是好朋友嗎？』

『嗯...好吧，反正都來了。』他時機抓得很準，剛好用招牌笑容迎上服務小姐。

『兩位下午好，是想要...』服務小姐才剛打招呼就被阿爾打斷：『我想要買你們這裡越大越好的床，嗯...最好要有六個人在上面都不擠。』

『...六、六個人是嗎...？』

伊凡雖然面帶微笑，但是跟服務小姐一起用奇怪的眼神看阿爾。

『有什麼問題嗎？』還是跟以往一樣，阿爾並不覺的自己的要求有什麼不對。

『嗯、咳、當然是沒問題...這種床有是有，但是一般我們很少會量產，除了有特別需要的客人...不介意訂做的話，要幾個人睡都可以。』服務小姐別有深意但是不著痕跡的打量阿爾。

『那就好，喔對了，還要非常堅固！嗯...』在伊凡來不及插話阻止之前阿爾就又是笑容滿面的說：『像是大象在上面跳或者是打滾都不會壞唷！』

『...呃，床腳和床板加強...我、我去拿目錄給您參考...』

『你嚇到她了。』伊凡的微笑增加了點忍俊不住，低聲在阿爾的耳邊說。

阿爾接過服務人員遞來的目錄，啪啦啪啦的翻開：『要不是跟你的話才不用每個月換一次床呢，尤其現在又不是在紐約，房間大就買大一點的也比較舒服...』

『......』

『......』

他們最後沒有訂做一張可以躺六個人大小的床，只是一張King size實木床，設計也很簡單，畢竟他們兩個都不怎麼著重美觀，阿爾還曾經跟伊凡說他大學被死當三次的就是一堂叫做「藝術美學鑑賞」的課，只怕特地挑還會挑到連馬修看了會想吐槽的床。

走出店面往停車場走去，伊凡像是補充的說道：『他們一定知道我們的關係了。』搭上一個微笑。

阿爾像是在怪伊凡太敏感，甩給他一個白眼：『為什麼？我們又沒說。』

...回憶結束，阿爾的眼睛啪的睜開，不用看四周他就知道這不是熟悉的地方。  
醫 院病房，一片白。清醒過來的瞬間他想起來之前發生的事情，沒有輕舉妄動的繼續躺在床上觀察四周，阿爾原本猜想是馬修來救援他，但是病房內並沒有任何樂器 －－馬修前幾天才跟阿爾說因為大家都受不了羅德里希的抱怨，所以讓他買了鋼琴放在病房，反正醫生開心對大家都好，免得他哪天突然爆發罷工。

手臂上吊著點滴，阿爾稍微移動確認自己身體的感知：腦袋清楚、心跳頻率正常、視力聽力都大致沒問題，可以順利的控制手腳－－看來他在CIA接受的藥物訓練還頗有成效。  
他 發現四周沒有明顯的監視器，也沒有反光的觀察窗口，所以就起身拔了點滴。也不在乎從針口滾落出來的血滴，阿爾翻身下床，對於自己腿軟的幾乎要跪倒在地小聲 的罵了一句。一邊伸展筋骨一邊等著看有沒有什麼事情發生，結果在他做完逃跑需要的熱身操後都還沒人探望他，證實了房間裡沒有監視器。  
房間另一頭有一張醫院常見的推車，他走上去看到未拆封的針筒和幾包點滴以及一個玻璃杯。  
唯一的一扇門也沒鎖（就算鎖了他還是可以開），他悄悄的打開一個縫往外偷看，發現外面像是旅館走廊，四周非常安靜。阿爾重新關上們，快步走到推車邊，拿起玻璃杯敲破，挑了順手順眼的一塊碎玻璃小心的藏在手心，然後開門逃出病房。

不知道伊凡他......阿爾想到他昏倒前的那一幕、伊凡看他的眼神讓他有點不安，現在的處境讓心中的警鈴已經響的像是要在耳邊爆炸的地步了（或者只是他藥效的後遺症）。快步的在燈光昏暗的走廊上小跑，阿爾決定先找到像是安全梯之類的東西再說。

一個轉角害他差點跟另外兩三個人相撞，對方跟他一樣走路一點聲音都沒有－－趁著對方愣住的時候阿爾快速的倒退幾步打量對方。

「......你不是...!?」對方都是西裝筆挺的男子，說話有著微妙的口音，阿爾眼尖看到後方的男子腰間有槍，就先發制人把一個人打昏，但是來不及搶槍就被後面突然冒出更多人給嚇到了。  
還是先跑再說....!

阿爾很擅長玩躲貓貓，所以很順利的都沒有被人抓到，逃跑的過程他也確定了這裡不是什麼好地方－－沿路碰到的人都身攜槍械、講著他聽不懂的語言－－聽起來像是俄語。  
自己像是被什麼組織抓到一樣、一個俄國的組織......  
他想到伊凡。

「啊 哈哈該不會是他的什麼律師組織...很好，被我看到一定是先打一頓才聽理由。」阿爾咬牙暗自發誓。躲貓貓的同時他注意到很多人進出同一層樓的某一間房間， 直覺告訴他或許這些人的首領或者是管理人是在那，而剛剛在一個人開門離開時他就無聲無息的潛過去讓那個倒楣鬼暈倒在門邊。

該不該剝躺在腳 邊的受害者的衣服來穿？阿爾站在男人身邊猶豫不決，畢竟他一身淺色病人服太過顯眼，不過看了一下對方的身高和體型，他大概穿不下吧...嗯是身材好很有肌 肉喔，可不是什麼太胖之類的。不過借個西裝外套可以保暖，可惜鞋子不合就是不合，要不然赤腳很危險。阿爾蹲下來毫不留情的要搶對方質料不賴的西裝外套，剛 好聽見門內傳來的談話聲。

太熟悉了。

熟悉到令人生氣。  
...什麼鬼西裝都去死吧！阿爾磨牙的蹲在一旁，可惡你這該死的混蛋我要扁死你......

「...去製造搶劫現場吧...說是Solntsevskaya bratva或Izmaylovskaya幹的...Solntsevskaya bratva吧，這裡畢竟是據點。」

...藥效好像此時發作，聽到幻覺了。  
阿爾握著門把的手一個個指節泛白，屏息的從細縫看去，裡面很黑，他只能看到有點亮的廚房，一個他沒見過戴著眼鏡的男人、背對著他身形看起來應該是托里斯、以及那個熟悉到不行的剪影。  
即使對方是背光他也認的出來。

看來不把你打一頓也不行了。阿爾在腦海裡快速閃過可行的計畫，還沒來得及衡量輕重就聽到房間內有人大叫「托里斯，他醒了....!」，所以他很配合的假裝撞開門，然後裝做自己還未恢復－－那個藥他也有點研究，知道要如何裝後遺症－－跌撞入舞台之中。

「...托...里斯？」阿爾一手扶著旁邊的沙發，眼睛抓不到焦距：「這...裡是...？」

他真的該去角逐奧斯卡的。挑托里斯下手是因為動物的直覺會挑最溫和的對象，而且阿爾才不想要嬌弱欠打欠操的被那混蛋這樣對待還跑去黏人。  
哼托里斯比你好太多了...阿爾被托里斯溫柔的扶著，但是對方在他耳邊說些什麼都沒有聽進去。阿爾低下頭像是沒有清醒的模樣，實際上是偷偷觀察伊凡－－一旁的茶几是玻璃的，上面正好反光了伊凡的表情，然後阿爾就被激怒了。

面無表情到欠扁的地步。

這種事情阿爾從來不會乖乖忍住，他也不顧托里斯會不會被打成內出血的手軸擊中托里斯的側腰，翻過重心不穩的托里斯，瞬間要亮出藏在右手內的碎玻璃，卻在眼角發現伊凡淡淡的微笑而無法控制的改成擊出左手的拳頭。

「你....!?」突然冒出個子嬌小的男人硬生生的接下阿爾的拳頭，對方雖有所顧忌但出拳還是每擊往要害招呼，目的明顯的就是要把阿爾打昏。阿爾反射性的跟他交手，頓時像是口鼻嗅到冰冷的氣息、四周景色轉換成茂密的樹林以及大湖－－

阿爾跳開。該死的右手非常的痛、痛死了、痛斃了，一定是止痛藥效過了，而不是因為再次碰到還未痊癒的手傷的兇手。

他來不及閉上自己的嘴，脫口而出；「......你是瀚海的那個人？」

也無法控制自己第一次迎上一直都在的伊凡的目光，反射性的疑問。  
伊凡沒有躲開也沒有用眼神回答他，就只是盯著他看。紫色的眼睛還是一樣，在昏暗的房間中閃閃發亮，阿爾發現自己正在被對方讀著檢視著，但是他無法移開視線。

『你的眼睛好像藏不住秘密喔。』伊凡有一天在他們四目相交的時候突然說。

『我又沒有秘密好藏。』阿爾鼻子噴氣，說的一點都不心虛：『就算有，我可是擁有奧斯卡得獎演技的男人，你讀出來的大概都是錯的。』

伊凡忍不住咯咯笑，突然伸出雙手捧著阿爾的臉，捏住，拉－－

『我猜你現在一定在想「放開我～」之類的，對吧？』

『嗚喔噗嗚－－』

阿爾丟了一只小金人，他的最佳男主角金像獎沒了，在那四目相交的短短幾秒間。

跳出去的時候耳邊傳來清脆的玻璃聲，以及托里斯的吼叫。  
－－對了，因為那傢伙只會笑，大笑乾笑苦笑輕輕笑淡淡笑羞澀的笑爽朗的笑，所以他此時聽不到他的聲音也是理所當然的，那傢伙大概也只是笑，說不定在笑為什麼他有門不走偏要跳窗、或者是笑他太笨的被騙了整整五年多。

其實跳窗的瞬間他只一心的不想要待在那間房間、不想要看到那些人、不想要看到那個人。  
阿爾在半空中後悔了，他應該貫徹一開始的決定，先痛揍伊凡一頓再跳樓。

這是HERO這輩子最倒楣的一天。  
他媽的希望也是那個人最倒楣的一天。

...不過阿爾意外的大難不死，只是扭了左腳和手腕，後腰也難受的刺痛。  
這次成功的從將近10層樓跳了下來，不知道之後能不能去申請世界紀錄？運氣好讓他選了一棟從四五層樓開始都有加裝突出去的窗棚，沿路撞下來讓他下墜的速度大大減緩，最後一樓似乎是餐廳，所以有比較寬廣的雨棚讓客人等待時避雨，不過明天下雨的話客人可能就要委屈點淋雨了。  
阿爾撞塌了雨棚，在地上幾乎翻滾到大馬路上才真正的減緩衝擊，還趴在地上不能動彈整整兩三分鐘。在努力起身時又因為地上跟他一起墜落的玻璃碎片而雙手掌心血淋淋一片。

身上什麼都沒有，模樣也有點狼狽，單薄的病人服讓阿爾無法克制的發抖，不過至少他知道人在舊金山市區了，而且距離Union Square不遠。阿爾也不打算抬頭看他跳出的方向，拔腿就跑。

舊金山他很熟，過個五六分鐘阿爾就很確定自己暫時不會被伊凡他們追到，而且路上人車還少，有誰接近他也可以敏感的察覺。

「啊該死的...」本來下意識就要掏出手機求救，當然是雙手空空：「下次要把這個當做公司的新議題...讓人沒有手機也可以通訊之類的...」

在街角碰到幾個流浪漢，其中一個還很友善的指了身邊發臭的默綠色毛毯：「小伙子好可憐，冷的話拿去吧。」

「啊謝謝，不過我是在晨跑，跑一跑就不冷了喔！」阿爾馬上打了個噴涕。

小心的走到觀光電纜車站，阿爾看到公共電話差點沒哭出來。  
十分鐘後他跟馬修在隔街的bloomingdale＊見面，馬修在車子還未停妥前就跳了出來，緊緊的抱住阿爾。

「馬修你來的正好！我正考慮要突破bloomingdale去搶一件大衣來穿！」阿爾大聲的在街上喊出自己的犯罪念頭。

找了他一整晚的馬修很明顯跟阿爾一樣疲倦，臉上的擔憂在看到阿爾還很有精神的大叫削減許多，看到馬修的模樣讓阿爾有點感動，他在心中發誓以後都不會忽略掉馬修，尤其是當熊二郎不在的時候。

「我的天！阿爾你...你跟伊凡...」馬修把阿爾拖回車上，然後打開永遠裝備好的急救箱開始處理阿爾身上髒亂成一團的大小傷口，隸屬馬修的手下馬上開始在漸有人車的街頭狂飆：「我都聽到了...你回去先去做身體檢查，羅德里希和本田已經都在待命了。」

阿爾本來張口要說些什麼，看著馬修熟練的動作，只是抿了抿嘴唇，然後無聲的把頭靠在馬修的頸和肩膀之處。  
他的兄弟轉頭在他的耳邊輕輕的落下一個安慰的親吻：「沒事了、沒事了...」

「......我好後悔沒把那混蛋打的頭破血流......」

「...嗯呃，這也是...他畢竟是你的情人嘛......」馬修有點意外，乾笑的繼續用酒精清洗阿爾手臂上的傷口。

「早知道我跳樓的時候就順便把他一起拖下水了...然後在半空中把他推到沒有雨棚的地方，讓他最好摔斷腳，這樣他就比我矮了...」阿爾繼續一邊蹭一邊喃喃道。

「......這樣聽起來你們一點都不像是『前』情侶啊...」終於忍不住吐槽了，不過馬修放下手邊的工具，然後雙手緊緊的環住阿爾。

他肩頭的衣服漸漸濕的一塌糊塗，越濕馬修抱得越緊。

「......好啦別哭了，我不會要你幫我洗衣服的。」

「...噗，混蛋，我才沒哭咧，只是...」

「眼睛進沙了，嗯我理解的。」擁抱改成慢慢的拍背。

「...是進碎玻璃了。」

「......什麼！？」

眼睛當然沒事，羅德里希幫他做身體檢查之後還為他彈奏了一曲，聽說可以讓傷勢回復得更快，本田菊也神速得送來檢驗報告。阿爾感覺好很多，大概是好聽的鋼琴曲和陰性結果的原因。

「他們幫你解毒了，阿爾先生，這是好事，就算我們有藥物的分析報告，但是沒有把握能像他們製造商理解那麼完全。」本田菊站在阿爾的床邊：「表示他們不想讓你死，也沒打算要用藥物控制利用你。」

「他敢。」阿爾簡短的說，引來馬修另一個側目。

「...老實說你這個反應讓我覺得伊凡有點白愛你了。」馬修嘆氣的說。

「阿爾先生是傲嬌嘛。」本田很認真的追加。

「喔，『愛我』是嗎？哈哈哈一個瞞了我五年的黑手黨首領？我的調查目標？」咬牙：「一想到他每天在那間律師事務所就是在幹那些暗殺、製造和販賣毒品的鳥事我就...」

「超級後悔當初沒有把他痛毆一番，你重複很多次了，而且說不定他律師事務所真的只是普通的事務所，平時他『辦公』都是在家裡...」

聽到後面一句阿爾簡直就要跳起來一把放火燒了自己家的模樣，馬修終於忍不住的一拳往阿爾的頭上敲過去。雖然他轉至後勤已經很久了，但並不代表他完全不知道如何攻擊教訓別人。阿爾哀號一聲，用無辜可憐的眼神看馬修。

「現在是你要決定接下來怎麼辦。」馬修扶正阿爾的眼鏡，嘆氣：「不過老實說也沒時間了，你的事情已經被報告給上層...他們希望你現在馬上去見他們。」

「嗯...讓我猜猜看，是那種六個小時的圓桌會議？」阿爾挑眉：「那種會議我不知道經歷過幾次了...每次稍微搞砸一點他們就要來這套，我都練成了可以坐著睡六個小時的特殊技能了。」

「你每次搞砸的絕對不是稍微...」馬修異議。

「阿 爾先生，這次他們可能不只是會問你為什麼把某恐怖份子首領的整架專機給攔截下來、害整個甘迺迪機場被關閉五小時，而是可能會問一些比較...嗯，尷尬的問 題。」本田面無表情的說：「像是你跟伊凡先生一週做幾次愛、兩個人平時晚上都吃什麼、為什麼要買這些家具、每年報稅是怎麼分配...」

「一週大概十幾次、平時晚上我做飯的話就是漢堡，他做飯就看情形，家具的話床是因為大又耐用...嗚嗚」馬修伸手捂住阿爾的嘴。

病房被打開，馬修的秘書有點尷尬的探頭：「那個...外面有人要瓊斯先生跟他們走...」

本田菊轉過頭，雖然表情沒太大的變化但是帶著說不出的莊重：「阿爾先生，請多保重。」

「菊你不要這種表情，看起來好像我快死了還是怎麼的...」阿爾做了鬼臉，跳下床用力的左右拍了馬修和本田菊的背，屬於研發部門的本田菊差點趴倒在地：「我可是HERO喔！還有羅德理希你也不要一個苦瓜臉，等下我會乖乖補眠六個小時的－－」

「阿爾弗雷德，你給我好好開會！」要不然以後上司就會要求他跟著去旁聽啊！馬修哭喪著臉把阿爾推出去。

阿爾坐在桌子的一頭，其他人跟他有好一段距離，他和馬修的上司、亞瑟的後輩也在其中，而且一臉擔憂相。不顧室內其他人的存在，阿爾用大家都可以聽到的聲音說：「安啦上司！再皺眉下去你老婆會也要你塗那些打廣告說可以返老還童的面霜去皺紋喔！」

不意外的上司掩面了，阿爾毫不在意的挪動椅子確保自己的屁股在六個小時內可以很舒適。室內的燈光調暗，投影機運轉的聲音在只有紙張和筆接觸的沙沙聲。一側的銀幕閃了一下，上面居然出現阿爾跟伊凡住了五年的房子，阿爾眉毛挑了一下，沒有作聲。

「我們就不囉嗦、直接進入正題了。探員阿爾弗雷德．F．瓊斯，這是你跟那個叫做伊凡．布拉金斯基的男人同居的房屋嗎？」提問的男人像是有什麼考量的補充：「我們對你的性向沒什麼要問的。」

你問了我也未必回答，阿爾在心中吐舌：「是的，長官。」

畫面切換到伊凡和托里斯的照片，一一問了阿爾他們的姓名，甚至連馬修的都問了，一副像是在確認阿爾的腦袋有沒有被藥物控制、或者是在舊金山的時候被動手腳的樣子，阿爾忍不住打呵欠。

銀幕上又是托里斯的照片，這次不是問阿爾問題，而是由另外一位像是書記官的人用平頓的聲音唸了一串：

「托利斯．拉瑞奈緹斯，真名不祥，不過經過多方資料和線人證詞比對，他是俄國知名的傭兵，八九前年突然消失。不過之前曾經活躍於中東、烏克蘭和東歐，六年前曾經有資料顯示他或許有介入少見的紐約皇后區的警民衝突...」

「等...等一下！那件事情不是因為有警察誤會搜查對象要掏出的是槍而非手機所以才...」

「那個受害者其實是Bonanno Family＊的送貨人，似乎因為偷了Izmaylovskaya的貨物而被設計。」報告的男人用眼神示意阿爾坐下：「然後散撥謠言和利用媒體，最後外界誤解為警民衝突...成果非常的成功，連大部分的人這麼認為了。」

阿爾不知道該怎麼回答，他知道的托里斯大概是全世界唯一一個可以好脾氣應付伊凡的人，總是在吃胃藥，但是非常的能幹，有時會跟阿爾一起看恐怖片和玩恐怖遊戲，很不擅長玩格鬥遊戲，總是輸給他。  
但是他沒想到托里斯會是一直吃胃藥的知名傭兵...啊不，或許是因為跟了伊凡所以才開始吃胃藥。

照片換了其他人，但是阿爾沒見過被成為傳說中的第一黑客的愛德華．馮．芬克，跟小個子的殺手萊維斯．加蘭特也只有短暫的交手兩次，所以聽著上司們說他們是多厲害多壞的人就沒有阿爾在聽到托里斯的真面目的時候難受。

終於換到伊凡的照片。這張實在是拍的不怎麼好看，阿爾心想。

「伊凡．布拉金斯基，俄國後裔，在紐約出生長大，在哈佛法學院畢業後馬上考到律師執照，先在大學前輩的事務所實習一年，之後跟人合夥開事務所兩年......」

「...聽起來是很正常的精英經歷？」阿爾開玩笑的說，但是沒想到其他人都乾脆的贊同。

「嗯，他沒有污點，至少我們找不到。」

阿爾目瞪口呆的看著伊凡的照片被快速的換下：「...咦？但、但是他身邊聚集了那麼多黑手黨的人，難道就不奇怪？要推理他們都被收入Izmaylovskaya旗下也很合理，既然他們都是為了那兩個黨派工作，這樣伊...他豈不是很有可能也一樣都是...」

「除了推論法之外也沒有決定性的證據和資料證實。即使如此，我們也不知道他們幾個到底彼此知不知道自己的關係，甚至他們是不是都隸屬Izmaylovskaya和Solntsevskaya bratva都不能確定...而且，」

「...而且？」

「...有另外一個人我們更懷疑是Izmaylovskaya和Solntsevskaya bratva的真正首領。」

「咦！？」

會議室的門突然打開，五六的全副武裝的警備人員大步走向阿爾。阿爾轉頭看向遠方的上司，對方避開了他的視線。

「阿爾弗雷德．F．瓊斯，我們可能要必須請你留在本部接受調查。」

Ivan Side 6

因為有個破窗，所以伊凡被托里斯半強制要求暫時搬到一個可以看到金門大橋和灣區的半山腰別墅。很久以前他曾經給阿爾看過這個房地產的資料，阿爾嘲笑上面的廣告台詞：『「看的到金門大橋」？開玩笑，舊金山一年大概只有一週的時間沒有大霧。』

不過伊凡認為是滿不錯的投資，而且阿爾用的當然是誇飾法，所以還是請托里斯買了。

...原本是打算跟阿爾一起來親自確認到底能不能看到金門大橋的。

伊凡在這裡已經待了三天，托里斯還是跟以往一樣會定時出現，帶著傭人打掃家裡、準備三餐和事務報告，就是遲遲沒有講到阿爾。

大概是要自己問托里斯才會提到？伊凡又開了一瓶伏特加，一邊整理文件。現在獨自一人住，桌子上就毫不掩飾的散落黨內事務和自己事務所的案子資料，另外還有他常常看一半就忘記看到哪裡的娛樂八卦雜誌、時代和經濟雜誌等混在其中。

「伊凡先生！上次那個非法勞工的case的文件夾呢？」托里斯一手幫桌上的雜物分類，一手把喝空的伏特加抓起準備拿去回收：「那個今天羅納先生要拿去看，準備下週上庭－－」

伊凡從一旁的沙發探頭，剛才他不小心看訪談節目看到睡著：「....嗯，好像是夾在People雜誌裡面，說那個女星是雙性戀的那篇報導...」

「啊找到了...還有，上次伊女士送的兩張Wicked歌舞劇的票呢？伊凡先生你要去...」打住，托里斯想起原本伊凡是打算要跟阿爾一起去看的，但是現在...他轉身要回廚房丟酒瓶，卻迎上伊凡的目光。

「...你可以跟我說的，我沒那麼嬌弱，你們應該最清楚。」伊凡縮回沙發上，感覺到托里斯丟了酒瓶之後繞過來，坐在三人座沙發的另外一頭。

「...因、因為我不知道說了對伊凡先生算好還算壞。」坦承，托里斯咬了咬下唇的拿出一個文件夾，伊凡注意到那是他每次來都會帶、但都沒有給他看的文件夾，原來就是....

裡面只有兩張紙，上面的文字簡短，伊凡驚訝的抬頭望向托里斯。

「......阿爾被懷疑是...我？」有點哭笑不得：「CIA他們的推理也實在是太...」

「但、但是也可以理解...因為老實說因為跟...伊凡先生在一起的關係，很多事件這樣聯想也說的通...」托里斯面容擔憂：「好像之前CIA就有在懷疑阿爾先生了...只是苦於沒有證據，還有有消息說其實CIA裡面也有人看阿爾先生不順眼，趁機想要...」

「希望歷經我這個例子他會學聰明一點，不要把人想的太好。」伊凡自嘲，不過下一秒語氣馬上轉變：「...然後上面說他被監視...哼，或許我們應該乾脆一點說是『囚禁』起來讓CIA調查？」

很久不見得黑氣場出現了，托里斯覺得自己不應該因為懷念而眼眶有點濕潤。

「我、我們是不是要...」

「這樣很好。」伊凡很滿意的往後躺，讓自己陷入米白色的沙發和藍綠條紋的抱枕。

「咦？但是...」

「可以拖延我們被發現的時間，不好嗎？」嘴角上揚：「就讓他們去懷疑阿爾吧，而且他被CIA限制住也好，我們可以在他告訴CIA太多消息之前把該處理的事務所和產業轉移...另外也省的他跑出來搗亂。」

轉眼間就把又一瓶伏特加喝完了。看著最後一滴滴落於杯中，伊凡回味嘴裡卻發現完全嚐不出酒精的味道。最近的酒嚐起來跟水一樣，或許他該請托里斯找其他的牌子。

「嗯這麼想也對，但是其實最新發展有點...」托里斯苦笑：「阿爾先生好像大鬧CIA總部，然後人不見了...或者該說是逃出去了吧。」

伊凡眨了眨眼，然後忍不住的爆笑出聲：「真是...超級像他會做的事。」

想到那個不受拘束的傢伙，大概也造成CIA不少麻煩？伊凡可以想像阿爾大鬧讓自己同僚頭疼的模樣，不用說，他其實還滿引以為傲的。

「CIA全力的在找阿爾先生，就差把他公布成通緝犯了，當然我也會隨時注意消息的。」托里斯也被逗笑了。

「不過，也不能完全假設他之前接近我是沒有目的的，」話鋒一轉，伊凡苦笑「我很想當面問他，但是又知道自己也不會完全相信他的說詞。」

托里斯小心選擇措詞：「...看伊凡先生的感覺？」

「我都沒懷疑他五年了，我的感覺可沒自認的準確呢。」他將手裡的文件夾往茶几上一丟，自嘲的笑：「不得不承認，當初見面的美人計還滿有用的，雖然技術很爛－－可能因為太爛了，所以才沒懷疑吧。」

「啊哈哈...」托里斯還是跟以往一樣對於伊凡和阿爾毫無顧忌的把兩人私密到不行的私事拿出來講無法游刃有餘的應對：「對、對了！其實之前伊凡先生決定贊助的法國料理餐廳開幕了，店主弗拉基米爾送來了邀請函，希望伊凡先生可以哪天賞臉去讓他服務。」

伊凡懶洋洋的橫在沙發上，轉動身體的時候把一兩個抱枕給打落到地上：「...法國料理啊...」

「我覺得伊凡先生應該今天就去！」托里斯的聲音突然大起來，讓伊凡好奇的仰起下巴看他：「轉、轉換下心情也不錯...」

因 為托里斯一副擔心伊凡跟不喜歡出門的愛德華一樣宅在家裡，所以千辛萬苦的要把伊凡拖出門。伊凡歪頭衡量一下，決定吃個法國料理喝個香檳也不賴，就答應了。 看托里斯開心的問他圍巾要用哪一條的模樣，活像是自家小孩第一次出門約會似的好笑。隨便挑了一條自己看的順眼摸起來也順手的米白色圍巾，伊凡才想到這是阿 爾曾經稱讚過的那條。

習慣還真是令人恐懼的東西。

阿爾就那樣放著也不是辦法，伊凡曾經想過是要乾脆說服阿爾或者是使一點 小手段拉攏他到自己身邊，成為自己的一部分，或者是是當那五年是該抹滅掉的人生失誤－－照著現在的狀況，阿爾可以暫時委屈一下頂伊凡的罪名，伊凡相信原本 就身為CIA精英的他不會那麼容易就被制住，這點他對阿爾很有信心。伊凡可以靠這個賺來的時間處理好身邊的所有事情，找個真正的替身給CIA一個目標、洗 清阿爾和自己的嫌疑，然後或許可以挽回...

「還是讓他不能在CIA裡待下去好了。」伊凡看著前面高速公路一整排的紅色車燈：「可以利用這次的機會，最好讓他從CIA裡面除名。」

托里斯發現自己抖了一下，然後暗中強迫自己不要去想像：「...還是可以試看看能不能拉攏阿爾先生？」

「那麼毒品和女人的事業要先收掉，這點恐怕那些俄國沒用的傢伙會第一個投反對票。」他們剛好在靠海灣的高速公路上看到落入海中的夕陽，下午的灣區也沒有霧，天氣好的讓夕陽有如將灰黑的大地燒焦似的：「或許當初不該完全解開他的藥癮。」

「嗯...但是神智不清的阿爾先生不是伊凡先生喜歡的...對吧？」托里斯小心的問。

伊凡很認真的考慮一會，露出微笑：「說不定會很可愛呢。」

下了高速公路交流道，餐廳是在一個高級住宅區的市中心，其實距離現在伊凡所暫住的地方也不遠。因為是高級住宅區所以完全沒有路燈，四周的車流量也越來越少。  
因為一個紅燈所以停下來的時候托里斯想到阿爾賴在事務所時玩的一個恐怖遊戲，裡面的主角開車到一個小鎮，結果當地的居民都變成殭屍，成群的撲到主角的車上－－

從車身的晃動伊凡和托里斯都知道是有人跳到他們的車頂上了，所以當擋風玻璃冒出一個顛倒的人臉時托里斯並不意外－－除了那是不會認錯的臉。

「阿、阿爾先生...!?」幸好是真的阿爾先生，而不是殭屍化的...紅燈轉綠燈，但托里斯不知道自己該不該開車。

「開車。」

窗外的阿爾敲了敲玻璃，露出他的露齒招牌笑容。托里斯求救的轉頭看伊凡，後者也祭出招牌笑容：「我說開車，給我開到70mph*。」

先不論前面有個人頭擋著，開到70也是超速啊！上司的話也只得聽，托里斯在踩下油門前嘗試用眼神好心告知阿爾，然後伊凡滿意的聽到頭頂上傳來翻滾的聲音。

沿 路保持可以拿到很多張罰單的速度來到餐廳，因為很多餐廳開在一起所以停車場有八分滿。餐廳前面有一排掛著燈飾的楓樹，一看就是很有情調、很適合情侶約會的 餐廳，可惜他們的組合一點都不太適當，托里斯不意外打開車門看到阿爾已經皮笑肉不笑的站在旁邊了。眼尖看到伊凡還在車裡，阿爾挑眉的用身體擋住托里斯的 路，然後走到車子的另一頭幫伊凡開門。

「好久不見。」阿爾低頭對車內的伊凡微笑，「然後，混蛋你給我去死。」

不客氣的一拳打過去，伊凡稍微閃開但臉頰還是被阿爾的拳頭擦到，從發紅的程度可知過不久就會留下烏青的一塊。  
打完人阿爾馬上裝紳士的伸出才剛打人的手，彎腰：「請問我有這個榮幸跟這位黑道王子同行嗎？」

伊凡咯咯笑，自然的把手放入阿爾的手中，然後被半拉的下車：「不好意思，我比較希望美女同行。」

「唔， 你就這麼想看我穿女裝？早說嘛，我之前可是穿過紅色Christian Dior禮服在拉斯維加斯把某一個名字我忘記的阿拉伯王子給踹下Bellagio＊的水池裡呢，啊不過馬修說那個王子喜歡人妖。」阿爾眨眨眼，不顧托里斯 逕自拉著伊凡的手往法國餐廳走去。伊凡很乖的跟著，嘴角的弧度是這幾天來最彎的。

「這幾天你住哪？」

阿爾轉過頭對他俏皮的眨眼：「你房間上面。」

...也不意外他知道今天伊凡要出門、而且是來這間法國餐廳。

「睡屋頂？真不愧是金色老鷹，不過你可以不用這麼客氣，我不介意讓隻小鳥在我的房子內過夜。」伊凡眨眼回去，換來阿爾的翻白眼：

「讓你關起來當寵物養嗎？謝了。」

「別這樣親愛的，你知道我養的起。」他故意用拇指摩擦阿爾的手背，算準了對方不會介意這種程度的吃豆腐。

「喔？飼料我只吃某個表面上是律師私底下是連蟬CIA通緝名單三年榜首的混蛋的肉喔。」阿爾用舌頭快速舔了嘴唇，挑釁。

門 口有一些穿著正式的男女聊天，看到身穿一件黑色寫著「Yes We Can (小字：...move to Canada)＊」T shirt和一件牛仔褲的金髮男人跟一個穿著深灰襯衫配黑色薄大衣的淡髮色男人手牽手大步走來，臉上各帶著帥氣迷人的笑容但清楚的表達擋路者死的訊息，紛 紛下意識讓路。

「這、這位先生，我們有基本的服裝要求...」外場服務人員面有難色的看著阿爾，眼神在看到對方一雙有點破的紅色converse布鞋尷尬收回。

阿爾有些哀怨的回過頭看站在身後的伊凡：「就說不喜歡來這種地方吃飯了，難道你就這麼變態的想要看我穿禮服？」

沒有在意一切莫名其妙的被怪罪到自己身上，伊凡笑到紫色的眼睛都瞇起來了：「雖然對你穿Christian Dior禮服也很好奇，不過我有幫你準備其他的了...托里斯，後車廂。」

「啊...」托里斯恍然大悟在上車前伊凡放入後車廂的黑色小型手提箱是什麼了，急忙跑回去拿。

「什麼嘛你早就知道我會跟來了？」為了不要擋餐廳入口，阿爾退後幾步到跟伊凡並肩。

「不這樣的話配的上你嗎？小老鷹。」伊凡又重新牽起阿爾的手，笑的很甜，連站在外面的外場服務員都看呆了。他湊近阿爾的頸間，伴隨著話語噴出溫熱的氣息：「幫你準備了Vera Wang＊的最知名的作品喔，穿穿看？」

伊凡喝了一口水的時候對面的椅子被拉開，身穿黑西裝的阿爾一屁股坐下，額頭上好似半浮起青筋，嘴角彎的弧度也難以判斷到底是生氣還是在笑。

「怎麼樣？質料不錯吧。」伊凡用讚賞的目光打量阿爾，很滿意似的。

無視過來要為他們倒香檳的侍者，阿爾小小拍桌，低吼：「什麼Vera Wang嘛你...」

「噗呼呼你這樣當CIA怎麼行呢？好笨。」伊凡笑的很開心，拿起香檳敬了阿爾：「真的以為我買了Vera Wang的婚紗給你？想的美，雖然不貴但是給你穿會讓全世界的女人哭泣哪。」

阿爾在桌底下用腳狠狠的踹了伊凡一腳，桌子大大的晃動引起站在一旁的服務生驚嚇的嘗試要穩住桌子，伊凡則是從容的一手扶住住要翻倒的高腳杯一手接住要落地的叉子。

「原來你真的很想要一件禮服...」

「我比較想要你－－」阿爾搶過伊凡手中的香檳，仰頭飲盡：「乖乖跟我回CIA說明就好。」

噗的笑出聲，揮退服務生，拿起桌上的香檳幫阿爾又倒了一杯：「這是真的在開玩笑了，憑什麼？」

「看在我們同居五年的份上？」阿爾挑眉：「看你利用我當替身利用的很開心啊。」

假如托里斯在場一定會跳出來幫伊凡辯解，或者是使勁跟伊凡使臉色要他不要像現在這樣嘴硬：「誰叫你太笨了呢。」

伊凡可以從阿爾的天藍色瞳孔中看到一小撮怒火被他點燃了，就算如此，他的眼睛還是很漂亮...或者該說，更加迷人。  
...或許他只滿足於有這麼一雙漂亮的眼睛注視著自己。

「...原本我想，你乖...一點的話我會盡力幫你說話的。」阿爾在服務生上了盤裝典雅的前菜後道，沒有要動刀叉的意思：「反正以你的能力，想必可以讓自己待在監獄裡的時候過的很逍遙。」

「...你認為我這樣的人被捕會單純的只是被關進監獄？」伊凡有些誇張的裝做理解：「嗯，還是小老鷹認為自己真的有那麼大的權限，可以說服你那些推理技能不是很好的上司只判我幾年的刑？」本身就是學法律的伊凡比任何人都清楚，自己可能得到最輕的刑期起碼也是150年起跳。

阿爾瞪他一眼：「不准叫我什麼小老鷹。」

「嗯但是我叫你親愛的你又會生氣？啊，想必是不想要跟一個殺人不眨眼又沒膽親自動手的通緝犯這麼甜蜜是吧？」伊凡不能克制自己不要繼續激怒阿爾，後面那句是直接截取阿爾以前曾經對著電影內專門命令他人去做骯髒事的黑道老大的評語。

阿爾當然聽出來了，放在桌邊的手緊握成拳，然後像是要轉移注意力的抓了叉子三兩下就把前菜吞下肚，一邊用眼睛緊緊的瞪著伊凡，只是他大概不知道這樣讓伊凡莫名的開心。

「...反正就算我不幫你說話，你也有能力減輕自己的罪行。」阿爾用食不知味的模樣清掉精緻的主菜，突然道。

「的確，不過，」伊凡的微笑已經收斂許多：「我也有能力讓自己沒有罪行。」

啪。

阿爾將手裡的空高腳杯放回桌上，然後將放在自己腿上的餐巾丟到伊凡滴水...滴著香檳的頭上：「抱歉，失手。」

「沒關係，CIA的餐桌禮儀早有耳聞。」伊凡用微笑喝止要上前的慌恐侍者，將頭上的餐巾抓下，隨手甩到地上，抽出自己口袋裡的手帕擦拭，半抬眼：「因為餐桌禮儀不及格，所以我也不敢用那個來擦頭，不過心領了。」

「哼...... 沒辦法，你之前的發言實在是太囂張了，我覺得應該要用香檳讓你清醒一點。」餐廳角落出現了一批現場演奏的樂團，有一些情侶開心的手牽手到中央的舞池跳起舞 來。舞池散發的和樂甜蜜氣息跟阿爾和伊凡身邊的氣場一點都不搭，伊凡在回踩阿爾的皮鞋（不過是他買的）之後對阿邇來個無知純潔的笑容，起身。

「跳舞？」

阿爾用看到鬼的眼神表達不削：「跟你覺得沒有禮儀的CIA跳？」

「不， 跟我的騎士跳。」伊凡直接走到阿爾身邊，臉上的笑容成功的轉移旁人的注意，所以沒人發現他強迫的拉住阿爾的手腕，將他拖到舞池內，不顧阿爾的掙扎的用力環 過阿爾的腰，讓兩人的腹部曖昧緊貼。阿爾要別開頭不想要跟伊凡的臉靠太近，大概發現轉頭就會看到各種眼光盯著他們看的客人們，所以強迫自己轉過頭跟伊凡互 瞪，一個人的腳步過快過慢都會害他們兩個鼻尖碰到彼此。

在伊凡欣賞阿爾有點泛紅的臉頰時，阿爾低聲：「...所以說你不打算跟我來了？」

沒想到是他先想要拉攏自己，不過這是唯一不可能的事－－先不論CIA會如何行動，伊凡的個性也不打算自己主動投案...怎麼想都覺得太可笑。

「...很抱歉，這是不可能的事。」

「那麼，」伊凡感到阿爾環在頸部的手慢慢收緊：「只能強來了呢。」

襯 衫領子突然收緊嗆到伊凡，阿爾的手穿過他的圍巾，然後大步向前擠將伊凡壓到餐廳內的柱子上，伊凡的脊椎撞到石柱，令他急促的吸氣。阿爾咧嘴笑，上前吻著伊 凡因為呼吸所以微張的嘴。嘴唇上一陣刺痛和濕潤的同時，他頸部皮膚因為阿爾手指的撫摸而顫抖著，當一只細針刺進去的時候伊凡腳下一軟，扶在阿爾腰間的手改 抓。趁著伊凡還未穩住之前阿爾又將他拉離石柱，若無其事的轉回舞池。

「麻醉針？」只有被刺入的時候稍有不適，現在身體並沒有什麼明顯的症狀。

阿爾笑的很開心：「那樣不是太無聊了？我只不過是小小的復仇一下而已。」他在伊凡還插著一隻針的頸間部位落下響亮的親吻：「慢慢享受吧，親愛的。」

伊凡眼睛一瞇，兩人交握的手一扭嘗試要把阿爾的手扭到身後控制行動，但是阿爾並不打算跟他在這裡交戰，虛應之後阿爾很快的閃開伊凡的攻擊，對著在旁邊驚叫不已的侍者說「由這傢伙付賬」之後就跑出餐廳。

「伊凡先生！」托里斯跟著伊凡一起跑出去：「剛剛到底是...!我聯絡的醫療隊伍...」他也眼尖的看到阿爾刺了伊凡一針。

知道托里斯會善後，伊凡坐進駕駛座：「只怕那不是什麼單純的東西，我先去追他，你之後跟上。」

「咦、咦...」伊凡也不打算聽完托里斯講話，車子直接飆了出去。

晚上的車子少很適合飆車，不過伊凡只是打開了車子的藍芽系統，撥了阿爾號碼。

對方也很自然的接了：『哈囉親愛的，感覺如何？假如明天看到什麼Izmaylovskaya和Solntsevskaya bratva的首領跟男人在某法國餐廳共舞然後被甩的新聞的話，我先說聲抱歉。』

「那麼你要失望了，第一沒人知道我的身分，」伊凡想起來，這是他第一次正面的跟阿爾坦承，其實沒有想像中的困難：「第二，我真的被甩了嗎？」

車子音響傳來阿爾的笑聲：『HERO我是好心不打算讓你在餐廳裡丟臉，難道你比較希望我在餐廳甩你一巴掌然後讓全部的人聽到我說「分手！」之類的嗎？』

「看來HERO先生還有點基本禮儀。」伊凡也跟著笑：「不過哪能這麼簡單就分手，好歹我浪費了五年的時光跟你在一起呢，HERO先生要怎麼樣賠償我那段青春？」

『難不成你是在跟我要分手費？』音響那頭傳來音樂，應該是阿爾打開電台。

「我要的不多，只要你公司的股份一半就好。」

『去死吧伊凡★啊你現在看不到，不過好心的告訴你我給你一個中指了。』

想到阿爾送他一個中指的可愛模樣伊凡就忍不住大笑：「不好意思壞人總是特別長命，你HERO可要多擔當點了－－啊真是不好了看我這個壞記性，我好像不小心把一些錄影CD放在家裡郵筒裡等著郵差收呢...」

阿爾那邊安靜下來：『錄影CD?』

「呼 呼，『Googo董事長兼創始人跟同性情人的淫亂自拍曝光』這個頭條很聳動很不錯吧？喔你別擔心我，那種新聞的價錢大概只值我犧牲身體色相而非我的臉，所 以已經做了臉部馬賽克處理，不過HERO你那麼帥氣怎麼能被馬賽克遮住呢。」伊凡愉快的說：「不過這樣好像股票也不會值錢了，我還是要現金好了...」

『fuck you，伊凡。』阿爾咬牙。

「歡迎至極。」伊凡滿意的在星光點點的黑夜中用力踩下油門。

『唉... 這個時候就覺得我們真不枉交往五年多...我也有了壞記性呢。』阿爾突然轉變的語氣讓伊凡警戒起來：『忘記跟你說，你最好換台車，堂堂一個 Izmaylovskaya和Solntsevskaya bratva的共同首領，開那種已有五年的舊車怎麼威風的起來？』

車子突然油門煞車同時失靈，伊凡只來得及解開門鎖，就被一股熱氣和爆破的力量撞出門外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------
> 
> 這次的解說有點長，但都是神祕的東西(?
> 
> bloomingdale: 是美國最大的連鎖百貨公司Macy's底下專賣高級品牌的百貨路線（LV、Burberry等），最具代表性的就是他購物的手提牛皮紙袋，上面印的不是百 貨公司的名稱，而是「The Big Brownbag」（大的牛皮紙袋），當然也有中型和小型的，只要提的是那個紙袋大家都知道你去買了高級貨（毆）  
> The Bonanno Family: 紐約一個黑幫幫派。  
> 70mph: 一般美國高速公路的限速為65mph  
> Bellagio: 拉斯維加斯一個旅館，以旅館前的噴水池水舞表演和好吃的吃到飽為名（後者還加上我的親身體驗（毆  
> Yes We Can (小字：...move to Canada):很有趣的T shirt，剛好搭配了我這次偷偷塞進去推廣的北美雙子XD  
> (http://www.tshirthell.com/funny-shirts/yes-we-can-move-to-canada/）  
> Vera Wang: 高級禮服設計師（多位女星曾經穿著走奧斯卡紅毯），沒記錯的話其實是以結婚禮服白紗最出名－－對不起我有偷偷幻想一下阿爾或者是伊凡穿白紗的模樣（噴）  
> 150年刑期：嗯或許亞洲的我們看起來覺得很可笑，但美國的確是會判這種70年、100年以上的刑期...不論人有沒有可能活到那個時候。
> 
> 偷渡了北美雙子真是抱歉，但是他們真的是太治癒了我需要治癒一下TvT  
> 還有我要收回上次說的三萬字完結，對不起，我又太囉嗦的爆字數了......請大家撐著點(跪）
> 
> 請大家繼續洗三溫暖（毆）不過應該沒之前那麼...嗯。


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred Side 7

他已經被關在這間只有一張床的房間三天了。  
被搜身和身體檢查過後上司也只有五秒的時間跟他說「只是大致調查一下而已，很快，不要鬧事」，負責隊伍連叫他換衣服都懶了，匆忙的把他關進總部的房間，活像擔心他跑掉似的。

也不讓他跟亞瑟或者是馬修聯絡，負責人冷冷的說也在調查他們。

「喔，那請小心去亞瑟家不要吃他家裡的東西喔...還有熊二郎其實很兇。」可能是擔心阿爾跟他們幾個串通好吧。

不認識的同僚審問的時候第一句居然是「紐約據點是不是在做黑市交易」。

「......你怎麼問我？」阿爾左右看了一下確定身邊沒有其他人。

「回答問題就好。」

「嗯，對啊，不過你們不是早就該知道了嗎？這明明就是去年的消息了，報告還被馬修威脅寫不完就不能去看球賽。」

桌子對面的人用眼角對看一眼，審問者清了喉嚨：「那今年二月在蒙特羅高級住宅區的...」

「你 是說那個在別墅被暗殺的商人？」阿爾打斷：「他其實是屬於Dolgoprudnen...什麼的*，負責柬埔寨路線的人口販賣，但是太過囂張所以被幹掉 了，聽說是因為硬要Izmaylovskaya接受抬價、不接受就換成等級不高的貨...其實沒什麼理由的，只是久而久之被大部分的人看不順眼，嗯就有點 像是多數表決...」

對方又用別有深意的眼神看他，看的阿爾有點不耐煩了，難道他想玩瞪眼遊戲？

「...你怎麼知道理由？」另外一個人遲疑了一下，然後非常認真的問。

「我看到他們吵架啊。」阿爾理所當然的回答。

「怎麼看到？」

「用 眼睛啊，難不成還用手？」那時他趴在氣窗上往內偷看，一邊想這些人真的是囂張到外面警備在喝酒打牌裡面吵架擔心路人聽不清楚。其實那個商人被暗殺他也算是 有插手，因為那人本來就在通緝名單上，只是沒伊...沒那傢伙那麼名次前面而已。一發現Izmaylovskaya對商人也不爽，他很樂意放開雙手站在旁 邊隔山觀虎鬥，所以在確認商人不需活捉之後察覺到Izmaylovskaya要動手他也沒從中阻擾。

「......」另外兩個人又自以為不著痕跡的對看。

被押送回房間之後再也沒有被叫出去審問，阿爾想馬修在的話可能又會大罵他說錯話了吧...？

第四天，阿爾很乾脆的把唯一的一張床拆了。

「就說還是要能六個人睡在上面的床才是真正的床嘛。」阿爾跟負責人說。

「你要嘛就睡地上，要嘛就是讓我們打麻醉針進去換床。」負責人死板的回答。

這種待遇跟動物園的猛獸沒兩樣耶！阿爾看醫生幫他打針，旁邊還跟了兩個裝備齊全的安全人員的陣仗像是世界大奇妙之類的節目。  
另 外一張摺疊鐵床搬進來的時候他用世界紀錄時刻分別用頭錘和手軸把安全人員放倒，在接近門口的其他人員愣住的時候已經飛快的逃了出去－－紐約和舊金山這種世 界數一數二的大城市都像是他的後花園了，單單一個總部更不用說。阿爾也毫不留情的拿同僚當擋箭牌的在辦公區域橫衝直撞，舉槍迎面衝上來、當初審問他的兩位 同僚對他大吼：

「你這樣不就是承認了嗎？」

阿爾翻白眼：「連喝醉酒的亞瑟都不會說出這麼沒大腦的話了。」然後很乾脆的先摀好口鼻外加手裡兩個被他打昏的人肉盾牌擋住，再丟出催淚彈和煙霧彈，等追兵越來越多，他也很慷慨的送給大家一個不知道從哪裡摸來的手榴彈。  
雖 然是總部但是並不代表特務會特別多，阿爾很清楚哪幾天特務會比較少，然後他故意挑辦公室區域和上司主管的會議廳進出，更開心的是可能因為還在審核階段所以 他出入的密碼和指紋辨識都還沒有更改，所以阿爾歡樂的劫持走一架待機的直升機。說劫持可能有點太過分了，因為駕駛員跟他認識，而阿爾被調查的事情還是機 密，所以現在阿爾一邊坐在旁邊喝可樂一邊跟駕駛員聊天。

「阿爾你這次難得回來怎麼沒要留到三天後的大會議？」因為引擎和風聲所以駕駛員有點用吼的跟他對話。

「那種大會議無聊死了，而且通常都是馬修參加啊。」而且會議室也被他害的牆上滿是彈孔，投影機也變成凶器去砸人了。

「還是老樣子的不受拘束啊...在這裡放你下去可以嗎？」

搭了順風直升機之後阿爾本來沒打算回家，他知道伊凡不會乖乖留在那裏等人抓。  
但是仔細想想，除了辦公室之外阿爾也想不出來伊凡會去哪裡。在路上冒著被警察抓的危險，他招了便車去郊區開了馬修以前幫他準備任務用的車子，徹底檢查沒被裝上GPS或炸彈之類的東西之後，還是忍不住開回家了，只是停在路邊沒有下車。

真的沒人。

平時伊凡也都兩點一線、家裡和辦公室的來回，也沒有很固定會去的地方...至少他不知道。出差也沒有固定去的地方...

「...難不成他每個出差目的地都有據點？」阿爾開到辦公室，不意外看到托里斯－－這人真的左看右看都不像傭兵啊，又在吃胃藥了。

不過既然伊凡是首領，托里斯是傭兵也八九不離十，阿爾本想要挾持他的問伊凡的所在位置，但還是決定用跟蹤的方式。雖然他平時又吵又愛現，但其實進行任務的時候很理性而且思考細膩。成功的跟蹤到面海的住宅，阿爾覺得這棟房子有點眼熟但是又想不起來在哪裡看過。  
爬屋頂的時候第一眼就是看到後院回收垃圾桶裡面成堆的酒瓶，阿爾歪歪嘴。

混蛋酒鬼。

監視埋伏的感覺很微妙很新奇。並不是他沒有做過，而是監視的對象。  
阿爾並不只是待在伊凡暫住的別墅房屋上，更多時候是在附近的住宅屋頂上。伊凡原本懶洋洋的躺在沙發上看電視，阿爾卻知道他心不在電視上－－他認真看電視的時候意外的會坐的很正，而不是身體歪一邊攤在那裡，雖然他眼睛似乎是盯著銀幕完全沒眨。

... 過不久一定是要去找酒來喝了...啊，果然。阿爾撇嘴的看著伊凡起身也不好好的繞過沙發、而是直接手長腿長的爬過沙發背的走到廚房去把托里斯事先幫他冰在 冷凍庫的伏特加拿出來。明明之前阿爾在家裡亂爬家具的時候伊凡都會用一副長者的語氣叫他不要那麼像猴子，結果阿爾不在的時候他根本也沒兩樣嘛，頓時有種想 要破門而入去指責的衝動。  
果然都在演戲，這個偽君子。

阿爾下車的時候不意外看到伊凡倒在路邊，不遠的路中央是被炸飛、冒著滾滾黑煙和閃爍火光的車。大步跨去，伊凡才剛送他的黑色皮鞋停在伊凡的鼻尖前，低頭但還是俯視：「還活著嗎？」

淺色的睫毛扇了扇，張開露出底下的紫色眼睛：「......很不幸的...」

「哈哈，知道就好。」因為風向所以刺鼻的煙味飄了過來，阿爾捂住口鼻蹲下，看到伊凡身上除了擦傷還有少數燙傷燒傷，都不是很嚴重的樣子：「圍巾也燒焦了。」

伊凡似乎還未從爆炸和摔出去的衝擊回過神，眉頭皺緊的低吟，稍微看了一下變短而且尾端焦黑的圍巾。阿爾一邊在心裡否認自己覺得伊凡痛苦的低吟很性感，一邊手伸到對方的後領，一手把人整個提了起來。

「......幹嘛...」伊凡反射性的伸手抓住阿爾的手，握緊到阿爾有痛覺的地步。

像是要確認伊凡有清楚的看到他現在臉上露出又大又燦爛又陽光的笑容，阿爾特地好心的歪頭，露出的牙齒在黑夜中也看的到：「回家啊。」

他一點也不憐香惜玉把伊凡沿路拖到車邊，打開副駕駛座將對方不小的身軀塞進去，暴力的像是故意要讓伊凡的頭和手腳不停在車內碰撞，可惜在他用力的把門關上時伊凡警覺的將手腳縮進車內，要不本來可以至少夾斷他一兩指手指的。

「嗯接下來要上高速公路，還是綁安全帶吧？」伸手掐住伊凡的脖子壓在椅座上，阿爾在拉過安全帶的時候粗魯的又哽到伊凡，等發出扣上的聲音之後他抬頭，剛好迎上伊凡的目光。

「還有嗎？」伊凡笑，雖然看起來很狼狽，因為臉上的擦傷開始滲出血來。

阿爾回笑：「你真了解我。」然後一拳將伊凡的臉打向另一邊的窗戶，很滿意的看到對方失去意識。

「...省的你在我開車時搗亂，才不想要跟你開車殉情咧。」阿爾覺得手有點痛，靠著緊緊握住方向盤來阻止手繼續發抖，他咬牙的踩下油門。

本 來拖著伊凡回家的時候他有考慮要不要趁對方還昏迷的時候稍微幫他處理一下傷口，因為看起來真的有點糟。伊凡可能因為跳車出去所以扭到了一隻手，手腕的地方 開始泛青和腫起來了。老實說以伊凡的實力應該不致於在沒有車輛來往、地形和路面都很平坦的地方跳車還受傷，只能說阿爾給他注射的肌肉鬆弛混和一點神經麻醉 的藥開始生效了。雖然因為伊凡可能跟他一樣有受過藥物訓練，但是不可避免的一點小影響在職業的對峙也是有效的。

喔天啊他明明就是那個大惡徒，是敵人啊！像是燙手山芋般的將伊凡丟在沒開燈的客廳，阿爾抿唇的踱步，最後則是把原本自己要倒來喝的水直接澆到伊凡臉上。躺在地上的人嗆醒了，翻身仰躺，看到阿爾和熟悉的四周就露出笑容。

「歡迎回家。」

「......你也是。」阿爾一愣，遲疑的回答，他有點慌張的斷開兩人接觸的目光：「我想你也知道我的處境了。」

「...被自己的組織誤認為是頂頂大名的黑手黨首領？」伊凡笑了：「只能說你的上司們把你想的太聰明了。」

「哇啊我本來就很聰明。」一點也不知恥的說，伸出手：「總而言之，快點把什麼東西拿出來讓我帶回去證實他們是錯的。」

伊凡眨了眨眼睛，花了三秒鐘消化阿爾的話：「......嗯，你想我會乖乖的聽...唔!」

撞到磚搭的壁爐，伊凡嗆的滿口是血，阿爾收回剛剛毫不猶豫踢人下巴的腿，改一腳踩在伊凡的側腹上，幾乎放了自己全身的重量在上面。腳下的人發出痛苦的聲音，反射性的縮了起來想要減少壓力。阿爾抬腳讓伊凡喘氣：

「好了不要再拖了，肋骨斷太多不小心戳到內臟會死呢。...還是說東西都藏在二樓的書房？」他側坐在沙發把手上：「是要我把你沿路踹上二樓還是拖上去，選一個。」

伊凡在他腳下又笑了：「......你直接殺了我啊？」

靜默。

「你 不是會乖乖讓別人殺你的人。」阿爾蹲下，伸手抬起伊凡的臉。對方臉頰和嘴中流出的血已經合流，所以他的手指也沾到一些。沒有鏡子阿爾無法確定自己臉上的笑 容到底是什麼模樣，不過從對方越來越深沈混濁的眼睛中反射，看起來好像是苦笑：「我不會殺你，但是你會殺了我，所以我也只好先讓你沒辦法殺我。」

伊凡垂眼，輕輕的用受傷的臉頰磨蹭阿爾的手：「你很瞭解我嘛。」

「是啊，五年來被你插也插過你了，不了解才怪。」阿爾起身，順便硬拉伊凡的頭髮將他強迫站起，然後往二樓推：「先跟我說為什麼那天你會白痴到把藥帶回家吧。」

「......我本來就在家裡藏藥。」伊凡在阿爾的半攙扶下往樓梯走去，在他肩膀上的手收緊。

「騙子。」阿爾嗤笑：「你當我眼盲在屋頂上沒看到那個牽狗撞你的人？」

他們一步步走上階梯。

「...小老鷹，你這樣說話會讓別人誤解你故意派那個人來撞我嫁禍喔。」伊凡笑的很溫和。

該死的他好像就是這樣被誤會了，算了反正不缺這一筆。阿爾在心底重重嘆氣，但他才不會笨笨的說出來讓伊凡笑話：「那人現在在哪？」

阿爾很確定那個人應該是要陷害伊凡讓伊凡暴露身分，所以抓到的話或許可以證實給上司洗清他的嫌疑...

「殺 了喔。」伊凡用很平靜、甚至有點童音的聲音回答：「我還請托里斯把他的雙手雙腳砍斷、燒掉他身上大部分的皮膚，讓他看嬰兒被屠殺的影片看了整整一天... 當然眼皮是有夾住，讓他睡著了多可惜呢？」察覺到阿爾腳步的停頓，伊凡轉頭笑：「歷經這些他總算乖乖的供出所有人，不過我本來以為他可以撐更久的呢。」

「你也都把他們...」

「當然。」兩人踏上二樓，空氣中混合著家裡熟悉的味道、和一陣子沒人居住的空洞灰塵味：「阿爾，我有一個問題要問你。」

「......什麼？」可能感覺到伊凡並沒有要做什麼，所以阿爾放任他慢慢轉身，兩人面對面。

「假如你可以選，是希望像今天這樣，還是我們兩個永遠沒有說破彼此的身分，繼續生活？」

阿爾先是下意識的嘴巴微張，他可以感覺到自己想要說出其中一個選擇，然後出口的瞬間強硬的用喉嚨深處把話語逼了回去－－

喔不喔不喔不喔不要讀唇啊混蛋－－－－－

稍微高大的男人對他眨眼，嘴角的弧度小小的上揚，然後慢慢的湊過來，伸出腫脹的很嚴重的手將阿爾的瀏海撥開，在他的額頭上落下了冰涼的親吻。

阿爾來不及躲開這個吻，但是他躲開了伊凡之後揮過來的拳頭。沒有受傷的手重擊阿爾耳邊的牆上，淺色油漆被震落了少許，像是細小雪花落下。阿爾一個欠身掏出夾克內的手槍，毫不猶豫的連開兩發，卻在伊凡閃到樓梯口的轉角而只是把樓梯把手給打掉了一節。

「弄 壞了就要負責修喔～」伊凡有點俏皮的探頭對他笑，然後伸出的手中也有一把槍，阿爾蹲下躲開，聽到伊凡衝下樓的聲音之後跟著三步合為一步的幾乎用跳的下樓， 結果因為腳下沒踩穩所以在踏下去的瞬間滑到煞車不及，有點跌撞的滑到客廳，卻也救了他一命－－身後飛過不知道幾把菜刀，其中一把正中放在櫃子上的PS2。

「這 樣我就有理由可以買PS3了，謝謝！」阿爾邊滑壘到碰撞上靠牆的沙發，一邊回身用手裡的M-9把伊凡逼出廚房。伊凡先是躲在冰箱的死角，打開身後通常都是 放銀製餐具的櫥櫃，用手指勾出一把Bizon PP-19半自動機關槍，然後對阿爾笑的很天真無邪：「還剩1發就15發了，對吧？」

阿爾一腳踢翻位在戰場－－廚房和客廳中央－－的沙發，撲過去躲連發的巨大聲響的同時也把手裡M-9給丟了，打破廚房水槽上的玻璃，落到後院去。他身後的玻璃和牆壁則是全面遭殃，聽玻璃被攻擊的聲音阿爾才發現原來家裡的窗戶用的都是防彈材質。  
喔感謝上帝當初花那麼多錢買這棟房子不是白花的！一定是伊凡偷偷換得...第二輪攻擊又劈哩啪啦的在頭上掃蕩而過－－就算他知道PP-19有64發但是機關槍速度那麼快他不可能像伊凡那樣的數子彈還剩下幾發。

「Shit家裡為什麼會有俄國貨！！！」阿爾朝那個作弊耍帥的黑手黨首領大吼，照例沒發現自己的重點完全錯誤。

「因為俄國貨我可以不用付錢。」

Ivan Side 7

伊凡停下，從冰箱後方閃到中島。他的角度不太能看到躲在沙發後的阿爾，也無法確定阿爾會不會伏地移動。示威性的又虛射了幾發，他側耳傾聽，分出擦過他耳邊然後落在身後的不是武器－－好吧，假如不知道多久沒拿出來用的煙灰缸也算武器的話。

他們兩個很早以前就都已經戒煙，拿出來用的時候只有一次他們互相把對方打傷之後，一個人眼睛另一個臉頰各腫到發紫的一人霸佔沙發的一邊抽著悶菸，彆扭又好笑的等著對方先開口道歉。  
現在他可以理解，那時的阿爾跟自己的想法是一樣的吧。誤以為對方是普通人，所以自責自己不知輕重，同時也怪對方太過倔強不懂的認清自己的實力和極限，一邊抽著菸一邊考慮要如何不暴露身分又不傷了對方自尊的暗示自己異於常人。

『你可以拿武器什麼的沒關係...』

『拿刀也......』

他們兩個異口同聲，同時被對方的反應給再度氣到，最後是默默的抽完菸，裝做什麼事情都沒發生的和解，然後各自去上班，讓托里斯和馬修去煩惱他們的傷。

其 實伊凡的手腳還是有點僵硬，之前也不是做戲，不過阿爾現在跟他的距離太遠，不會發現這些微小的破綻－－他的視線有時會被額頭上滴下的冷汗模糊，牙關咬緊， 手裡的PP-19感覺很重，他需要夾緊手臂才能拿著不掉落，這也是為什麼他挑了半自動機關槍這種不需要瞄準的東西。阿爾是老鷹，一定可以從子彈的行徑和行 為看出他的狀況，而伊凡也需要時間等自己的身體自動化解藥造成的副作用，在那之前他也只能盡量避免跟阿爾近距離交戰。

阿爾突然出現在沙發後，笑的像拿到新遊戲的孩子－－除了他左右手分別握著一把MP-5半自動機關槍－－結果是藏在沙發底下嗎？  
伊 凡馬上蹲下躲在廚房中島之後，看著後方櫥櫃被打的坑坑洞洞，櫃門被打裂打碎、落下時差點砸到他。接下來換裡面的碗盤遭殃，射擊的噪音如雷轟耳，之前被阿爾 重擊的太陽穴被聲音給刺激的陣痛著。他在一堆碎片灰塵中在中島的側面摸索，用食指輕輕觸動指紋辨識系統，然後藉由阿爾瘋狂射擊的噪音給掩蓋著中島慢慢運作 的引擎聲，沒有櫃子的地方突然打開，裡面的隱藏暗櫃打著有如珠寶櫃檯使用的燈光，只是上面都是一把把槍而非鑽戒和項鍊。  
胡亂的將子彈所剩不多的PP-19塞進去，伊凡先是如挑水果般的稱了稱手裡的M67手榴彈，咬掉保險拴然後頭也不探出去的往阿爾的方向拋。

「Fuck－－！」阿爾慘叫，造成一系列跌撞和家具翻倒的聲音，不遠的地上傳來球體在木地板上滾動的聲音：「你混蛋你知道這可以炸方圓15公尺我們兩個都會－－－嗯？」

「看來是壞掉了呢。」伊凡繼續蹲在中島，不過從冰箱光滑的外身反射他可以看到也距離他不遠的炸彈安安靜靜的停在地板上，並沒有把他和阿爾一起炸噴屋頂：「嘛，美國貨。」

「Asshole－－－」 他聽到阿爾粗暴的丟槍枝，然後是CD櫃和液晶電視銀幕摔落地板的聲音－－是了，他因為比較常煮飯（還有托里斯）所以廚房是他的天下，而阿爾的當然就是堆滿 他CD、DVD、漫畫小說以及遊戲的客廳了。伊凡趁阿爾還不知道在翻什麼的時候扒了兩把AK-100，起身朝背對他的阿爾開火。

阿爾因為子彈的衝擊所以頭像是被外力往左邊扯著甩去，臉上被頭部流下的血給劃開了一道，頭上的擦傷快速暈染了他金色的頭髮。伊凡瞇起眼睛，右手的槍從阿爾的頭部轉而瞄準他的右手，看到他手裡拖著的東西楞住了，放聲大笑：「那東西你平時放哪裡！？」

像是沒感覺到自己中槍，阿爾漂亮的一個動作將重量不輕的SMAW＊（肩型火箭炮）甩到肩上，對伊凡拋媚眼：

「才不告訴你★親愛的要躲遠點唷★」

轟－－。

從此他家的廚房可以直接看到正後院了，就算中間隔了一個乾糧儲藏室、廁所和餐廳。

伊 凡快速的從地上爬起，手上和臉上滿是當初落在地上的碎片，黑色的西裝背後也蒙蓋了一層白灰。他趁阿爾要拿其他武器之前善用自己的速度，阻擾阿爾又拿出什麼 驚人的武器。阿爾有點狼狽的在地上邊滾邊移動，像是隨手從單人沙發下掀出了一把M-1014 Shotgun，伊凡閃開的時候他們的冰箱被轟掉了一角，冰箱門很不爭氣的打開落下，門上放置的雞蛋全部灑了出來，奶油塊和醬料滾了一地，阿爾又開了一 發，烤箱重傷。

－－要引誘阿爾離開他的「武器庫」，要不然現在被逼出廚房的他處於弱勢。

冷凍庫的冰淇淋桶被炸開，伊凡倒退，聲音不大但確認阿爾聽的到：「我看到你要減肥的決心了。」

「Fuck you!不好意思剛剛打到的要甜不甜的百香果口味是你的，請不要小看CIA的神射手。」阿爾果然如他所料的跟了過來，兩人閃閃躲躲、一邊很合作的拆房子， 阿爾的shotgun很快的就把門框都打爛了，發現沒子彈的時候將槍往伊凡砸去（他好像很喜歡把沒子彈的東西往敵人那邊砸），然後藉由另外一個出入口閃入 廚房。伊凡知道他是要回到客廳拿武器，於是善用腿比較長的優勢一邊追一邊開火減緩阿爾的速度。在阿爾幾乎是被絆倒的摔過翻的四腳朝天的沙發時伊凡丟了手裡 都沒有子彈的AK-100，看著自己的手伸出抓住阿爾飄揚在空中染血的髮絲，往後用力一拉－－

「呃...!」阿爾往後倒，轉過身跟伊凡展 開新一輪的近身對戰。伊凡雖然近身實戰不如阿爾，但是他藥效已經退的差不多，而身上的傷勢反而比連肩膀和手臂都中流彈的阿爾好。撲鼻而來的灰塵、血腥味、 汗水，搭配雙方越來越沈重的呼吸，兩人的視線僵持交纏舐咬、互相用著彷彿可以看進對方心裡進而操縱其行為的炙熱目光攻擊著。

此時伊凡可以大方不遮掩的讚揚著阿爾像是燒起來的天空的藍瞳、而他也從對方的眼底看到同樣的讚賞和被吸引。

阿 爾半跳上伊凡，強而有力的雙臂緊緊的勒住他的頸部，因為氣管突然被限制住所以伊凡用力的張嘴吸氣，伊凡帶著阿爾往牆上用力的撞去。阿爾因為背部和側臀的衝 擊悶哼，但還是死死的勒住。伊凡連續撞了好幾次，最後是快速跑出客廳到玄關，讓阿爾反應不及的撞到門框。阿爾落地的時候也扯著他領子一起重重摔在地上，伊 凡對於自己下意識稍微改變角度、沒有摔在阿爾身上小小的苦笑了。

「Fuck you asshole, you bastard, you bitch...有那麼好笑嗎！？」阿爾一個翻身，抄了手邊放在玄關給訪客坐的椅子就往伊凡的身上猛砸，一邊大聲質問：「每次看到我跟著你肉麻的說我愛你 或者是cuddle的時候你是不是都很想笑？」

伊凡伸手抓住差點就插入他眼睛的椅角，跟阿爾角力：「...你在說什麼...」

「我 什麼都沒說！你以為我會說嗎？」改成用腳踹，阿爾突然將力量導到側邊丟開椅子，趁著伊凡還未收回的時候狠狠的從下方給了他一個猛烈的側腹擊，伊凡好像聽到 有骨頭碎裂的聲音。他跌撞的摔到牆邊，阿爾也是跟著撲到他的身上，用重量壓下去：「有沒有跟你那些部下說你養了一隻天真又白痴又自以為是的CIA在身邊 玩？啊？Fuck你最好有說，要不然豈不是錯過了炫耀的好時機嗎？」

「我沒說。」伊凡的頸部再度被勒住，但是他事先用手擋住製造了一點還能呼吸的空間，所以回答的時候語氣比激動的阿爾還要平穩：「我又不知道你是CIA。」

「是不是每次我說要出差的時候你都很得意的看我去幫你教訓其他敵對勢力、受傷回來的時候還假裝是為我生氣其實是在想為什麼這次我又這麼幸運的活著回來了是...什麼？」阿爾的拳頭停在伊凡的唇邊。

伊凡抿了抿唇，對上阿爾的眼睛：「我並不知道你的身分，當然無從炫耀了。」

對方皺眉，張嘴，咬唇，瞪他，改為凝視，試探，研究，發現了什麼，不可置信，呆住。

他終於了解為什麼這次阿爾態度的轉變。  
因為伊凡理解自己想理解的事情，就忽略到阿爾尚未理解。

手攀上好似凍結在兩人之間的拳頭，包住，給予熟悉的撫摸，伊凡重複了一次：「我並不知道你的身分。」

「......」

「.....嗯，雖然我知道我比你聰明，但我並不知道你的身分。」又重複了一次。

「...你去死。」

阿爾甩開手，起身退後，深呼吸：「你先去死，然後我再考慮要不要跟。」

「這種騙人的說法可是小學生都知道邏輯錯誤喔。」伊凡破開微笑，雖然因為身體的抖動所以頭髮上的血汗灰塵也不是很好看的抖落。有些吃力的爬起身，伊凡靠近阿爾，在對方沒有拒絕之下，兩人接吻。

其他什麼味道都嚐不出來了，他們舌尖只有熟悉的對方的味道。

分開的時候彼此都發出了有點可恥的、依依不捨的聲音，但這是不能點破的祕密。

伊凡看著對方別過臉掩飾，輕輕的笑了：「補充完能量了，還要繼續下一場嗎？」

阿爾嗤了一聲，嘴角仰起：「在床上嗎？」

伊凡只是笑，並不是在笑他們兩個充滿暗示性但是不著邊際的對話。

...這樣也只是僵持而已，毫無意義。

他的手指慢慢的擴散，嘴上繼續跟阿爾開玩笑的對話，眼角看了遠處廚房被砸一個洞、裂的像是結滿蜘蛛網的窗戶，然後右手全力襲出－－

...卻沒有預料中的被狙擊的痛覺。

他知道不是因為CIA埋伏多時的狙擊手連沒有大動作的目標都無法準確瞄準，而是－－

伊凡發現自己是一腳半跪在地上，頭靠在阿爾的頸間相交處，右手臂被阿爾用力的握住，用力到像是切斷了手臂血管的流通，伊凡已經無法控制自己的右手。左耳旁是阿爾抵在牆上的手。  
他被困在阿爾和牆之中，同時也被保...

「......阿爾？」

被喊名字的人低頭，眼睛半瞇（或者是沒有力氣全開？），嘴角的笑容像是裝出來的生氣笑容：「誰...誰說自己只會殺人的？」

「......」

頭離開阿爾的頸間對方就緩緩的往下滑，伊凡用青腫的左手勉強環住阿爾的肩膀想要撐住對方，卻手觸及之處一片腥濕。

「你... 你死了誰來為我證實我不是黑手黨啊？...我知道了，你是想要就這樣陷害我吧...」話說完阿爾就摔到伊凡的身上，伊凡扶住他，順著兩人的體位看到阿爾的 右肩後方，黑色的彈孔，然後沿路通到阿爾的右前胸，很恰好的－－或者說是被算計過－－子彈沒入伊凡左後方的牆壁內，而不是他的左胸。

一群群全副武裝的特裝部隊在外聚集破門破窗而入，位在客廳和玄關的他們很快就被包圍了。伊凡看到人群中有也穿著標準裝備的馬修，但是對方很快就被其他人擋住。

從阿爾在他的胸口呼出的氣伊凡感覺到他已經失去了意識。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Dolgoprudnenskaya:另一個以莫斯科為主要據點的黑手黨。（阿爾他不記得全名）  
> ＊SMAW (The Shoulder-Launched Multi-Purporse Assault Weapon):確切中文我不知道是什麼，類似用來突破(i.e水泥牆）的火箭炮


	8. Chapter 8

一群人率先衝過來把阿爾從他懷裡拖開，伊凡本來手反射性的抓著陷入昏迷的阿爾的衣角，卻發現藏身在特種部隊中的托里斯，手就鬆開了。托里斯對他使了眼色，嘴微張正要說什麼就被另一邊湧過來的人給淹沒。

他 跟著被一群人拖上跟阿爾不同台救護車，伊凡並不是很在意的讓車上的醫療人員為他做檢查。自己的身體狀況他當然清楚，雖然看起來很慘烈，但大部分都是皮肉 傷，而且之前被阿爾注射的藥效也漸漸退去，神智越發清楚。並沒有多問目的地是哪裡，就連被注射一些醫療人員號稱是「鎮定劑」和「麻醉藥」時也很乖。

救護車門打開伊凡就直接率先走出去，身後的醫護人員一開始被嚇到，一半以為是他要逃走一半是沒想到被打了麻醉藥他還不受影響。他們位在室內停車場，印象中這似乎的確是CIA本部，以前看過資料。

「先生，你有一些擦傷需要進一步處理，請往這裡來......」可能因為伊凡行為並沒有預想中的侵略性，所以醫護人員也對他滿恭敬。偌大的停車場很空曠，除了他身邊這輛救護車之外就沒其他車輛了－－意料中，但心裡有點失望。

......不過就算在這裡看到阿爾，也無法做什麼。

小 小挨了幾刀把已經壞死的皮肉清理掉，在看起來很普通的醫療室內被包紮好，醫生的工具都還沒收好門就被打開，伊凡沒認錯的話似乎是現任的CIA局長。對方不 意外的擺了公式化的臭臉給他看，然後拉了張椅子坐在床邊，保持安全距離－－－不過伊凡覺得距離不夠遠，目測他可以一腳踹倒局長的椅子。

「你好...從你的表情看來我想你知道我是誰。」局長停頓一下：「就算我誤會了你的表情，我想以你的身分也應該知道。」

伊凡微笑：「嗯，從電視上，我想這跟我身分沒什麼關係。」

對方也真不愧是局長，忽略伊凡的清淡的嘲弄，直接進入主題：「我們知道你的身分了，伊凡‧布拉金斯基先生。」

「喔？其實你們可以直接問我的，難怪你們沒說那些招牌台詞。」

局長挑眉：「招牌台詞？」

「『你有權力保持沉默...』那些，不過我覺得這些程序不應該因為對方是律師或者是知道這些的人就跳過，小心被拿來當把柄喔。」

「真不愧是律師，老實說你外表看起來不像是多話的類型。」

伊凡微微歪頭：「因為我不需要多說話也可以做好工作。」

「包括販毒、武器和人口販賣嗎？不過我想有貨的話不用說話也可以業績很好。」局長撇嘴：「你身分曝光的方式很有趣。」

「喔？」

調整了坐姿，局長換了一個比較舒適的姿勢，但是原本正坐看不太到的小腹卻顯現出來：「麻醉藥退了話你就走吧。」

伊 凡沒有回答但是也沒有很驚訝，只是用紫色的眼睛看著局長，眼神毫不迴避。局長不自然的笑幾聲，重新接上他的視線後帶了點複雜的間接惡意：「認識很多了不起 的人嘛，只是為什麼時機這麼剛好－－七八年來明明都沒人知道Solntsevskaya bratva和Izmaylovskaya的首領身分，突然今天所有人都知道了。」

「人不是都這樣嗎？只有在需要的時候才會想起某些人。」不帶嘲諷，伊凡一副很單純的講出事實的平淡語氣。

「也是...政治和金融要人也就算了，沒想到演藝圈和科技業也不少人特地用各種可能的方法來跟我說不能動你。」

伊凡很想跟他說其實他也跟這些人不認識－－認識這些人的是Solntsevskaya bratva和Izmaylovskaya的首領，而不是伊凡‧布拉金斯基，他也沒有正面的跟這些人見面－－不過現在都曝光了他也沒什麼好介意這種分別。

「局長認識的人一定比我多。」

「是沒錯，不過都是被命令而不是被這樣維護的，淒慘一點可能之後歷史文獻中會又說我暗中做了什麼壞事。」

局長也挺有自嘲的幽默感，所以伊凡也就笑著回答：「我會想辦法幫你加上『其實局長大人是受了不少外界影響所以才下此決策』的說明的。」

對方笑不出來的抿了抿唇，起身：「非常感激，所以你好了就快滾吧，我也不想留你這個毒瘤在我管理的地方。」

伊凡很能體諒他的心情，尤其想到阿爾又是這傢伙的屬下，就覺得局長也挺辛苦的。他坐在床上慢條斯理的穿回皮鞋，脫口而出：「局長真是辛苦了，有空順便幫我跟Melissa問好...」

綁 完皮鞋鞋帶，他直起身，看到眼前的局長臉上掩不住的震驚。伊凡站了一會，側身掠過原地不動的局長，拿放在一旁桌上還殘有血跡和灰塵的圍巾圍上。雖然他並沒 有感到恐懼和緊張，但脖子上漸漸溫熱起來讓他可以更加不去想一些事情。手剛碰到冰冷鐵門把，身後的人開口：「你跟Melissa怎麼認識...?」

啊。

他拉開門，回過頭露出很燦爛的微笑：「你放心，Melissa是個好女孩，我單純的只是跟她在一個朋友的小孩週歲派對上聊過天，她不知道我的身分。」語氣微頓：「而且正如你現在所經歷的，我不需要用Melissa，你也被威脅到了，不是嗎？」

「哼...是、是嗎......」局長的額角似乎開始冒汗，察覺到伊凡的視線，他掩飾的別過頭去，之前的嘲笑語氣全失：「阿、阿爾那傢伙你不用擔心，我們會處理的。」

眼睛瞬間瞇起，伊凡手不自禁的爬回脖子上的圍巾，輕輕的拉著：「......怎麼處理？」

局長似乎很開心話題轉移：「他－－就某方面來說知道太多了，上面其實一開始就因為...一些事情所以...雖然他真的是很出色的探員。」局長面無表情、但是語氣中帶著一點無奈：「現實就是如此，天才未必會受到人們的青睞，尤其是不合群的天才。」

「是嗎...」拉著圍巾的手收緊，伊凡瞬間流失了幾秒鐘的面孔控制權，眼睛瞇了起來。局長也發現了，自己解讀了伊凡的表情：「你放心，我們會確保他以後不會是個問題的...他是我們這邊的人，我們會負責的......」

門忽然從外側打開，伊凡速度慢一點的話他的鼻子可能就成為全身上下傷最重的部位。門後竄出一個人影，然後伊凡聽到局長的慘叫和人體倒地的聲響。一隻手伸了出來狠狠的抓住他的手腕，瞬間在上面留了深紅色的痕跡。

「跟我來！」眼前的人連襯衫都沒扣好，第四個扣子扣在第三個位置，顯露出底下的繃帶，臉上的血跡居然也沒有擦乾淨，在奔跑的時候髮絲往後揚的時候，伊凡看到對方左眼角斜後方的一點乾裂紅痕。他乖乖的被拉著跑，耳裡迴盪滿廊的警鈴以及腳底下震個不停的腳步聲。

「那傢伙沒對你怎麼樣吧！？」阿爾轉頭大喊，一邊暴力的急轉彎，離心力好像要把伊凡甩了出去。

「沒怎...」伊凡才剛開口就被迎面而來的另一群人給打斷，對方舉槍的同時阿爾緊急煞車，害伊凡直直的撞上阿爾的背部，下巴撞在阿爾的後腦，一陣酸麻慢慢的有如波浪般傳到太陽穴。反射性的用沒有牽在一起的手按在阿爾的肩上，他們兩人的姿勢像是伊凡從身後摟著阿爾。

在 一片硝煙之中，真是浪漫的姿－－伊凡還來不及為自己能在這種時候有這種想法開口自嘲，就差點被突然開始倒退的阿爾給擠壓到胸口悶痛，阿爾粗魯的不理會他的 悶哼，快速往後推擠之後一個翻身，繼續用可以扯斷伊凡手臂的力道在辦公室區域疾走。一開始還有少許流彈擦身而過，直到伊凡聽到身後有人喊叫「等一下不能傷 到伊凡先生」才停止。伊凡聽著後方逐漸追上的腳步聲，努力從一片混雜噪音之中辨識阿爾因為劇烈跑步的喘息聲，原本被動的雙腳突然像是有了力氣想要超越前方 的人然後強迫對方看著他這樣他才知道是不是因為－－

向上繞了幾圈安全梯，阿爾咬牙撞開眼前兩扇門中的一扇，外面一片漆黑，擦過臉頰的冷風強勁的只有在頂樓才會有，前方的阿爾因為奔跑所以讓他從對方降低身形的空檔、越過飄揚的金髮看到遠方的停機坪上轉動的螺旋槳。

「你給我快點上去然後快點離開！要不然不知道局長他們又要對你做什麼－－」阿爾又回過頭喊。

「...咦？」伊凡差點腳下一絆。

「機師是我認識的人所以不用擔心，他會把你送到安全的地方、但是之後你要自己想辦法了－－」腳下停住，順勢將伊凡推到直升機前。

「等一下阿爾、你是不是誤－－」

阿爾一手拉著伊凡的圍巾，嘴角彎起的弧度有點不平衡、但是耀眼到在黑暗中很清楚：「都已經幫你到這種地步了還被CIA抓住的話，我就會當做從來沒認識過你喔！」

「喂 阿爾你好像真的誤會－－」伊凡想要嘲笑阿爾自以為俏皮的態度，卻被對方使勁的塞入直升機，然後上半身又被扯了下來。對方在他的嘴唇上狠狠的咬了一口之後鬆 開手，耍帥的對他行了軍禮，直升機就突然拔高升空。伊凡一手扶著還未關起的艙門，看著下方停機坪上四面八方湧入的人，以及在那之中還對著他燦爛微笑的笨 蛋，從艙外灌入的狂風把他的頭髮弄亂到看不到眼前的情景。

一隻手啪的一聲出現在伊凡的腳邊。

「......伊凡先生。」

伊凡保持相同姿勢和視線，直到直升機開始往另一頭飛去到無法看到停機坪和CIA總部建築：「......阿爾好像誤會了。」

「......伊凡先生接下來想要去哪裡？」脫下安全帽和護目鏡，托里斯稍微向前，一隻手微微的放在伊凡的肩上，像是要擔心伊凡從大開的艙門跳出去：「駕駛好像跟阿爾先生說好了，他說不介意我們更改降落地點。」

托里斯原本打算劫持這台直升機好帶伊凡離開，沒想到機師一邊吃著pizza一邊缺乏危機感的看著入侵者：

『咦～～該不會你也想吃pizza吧？但是我只剩一片了耶～不過這裡還有外送附的pasta...』

然 後看到托里斯手裡的槍就驚的把手裡的食物塞入嘴中然後從駕駛座上滾下來跪著求饒，知道他認識阿爾之後又回復之前的無危機意識樂天恍惚的表情：『阿爾他交代 我可以送你們到你們想去的地方喔～希望那裏有賣pasta這樣我回程就可以吃了～』機師貌似有點難過的看著剛才被打翻的一小盤pasta。

之後愛德華稍來訊息說照著伊凡先生之前的囑咐讓CIA不得不放伊凡先生走，托里斯改為安排了車，卻在攔截CIA通訊頻道中得知阿爾先生挾持著伊凡先生往頂樓跑。不知道阿爾到底目的為何，托里斯只好先埋伏在直升機下方，卻也目睹了剛才的情景。

「...他每次都壞了我的計畫。」伊凡手稍微使力，將艙門緩緩的關起一些：「原本計畫要悠閒的走出CIA總部然後舒服的搭車離開，而不是乘著搖晃又不舒適的直升機、有如逃難的離開。」

「哈哈...」托里斯忍不住乾笑，但是有股衝動想要把伊凡扯離還半開著的艙門：「阿爾先生並不知道CIA要放您走吧...」

「...同時他也不知道沒有退路的是他。」伊凡微笑：「現在的狀況？」

「馬修‧威廉斯因為被判定跟阿爾先生太過親近，所以暫時被轉移到另外一個地點監視著，另外亞瑟‧柯克蘭答應參與勸退和逮捕阿爾先生的行動。」托里斯報告：「似乎是因為CIA那方看來他們兩個的親情關係是斷絕的。」

「如意料中的答應了呢。」

「柯 克蘭先生大概是不知道CIA他們決定要把阿爾先生給......」托里斯還未說完就被伊凡用眼神打斷，他慌忙的吞了口水繼續：「目前CIA本部已經撤離了 任何出入用的交通工具避免阿爾先生搶奪使用、也已經將所有出入口堵住，似乎決定要將阿爾先生趕到密閉空間然後施放催眠瓦斯...基本上現在就像捉迷藏，阿 爾先生被發現只是遲早的事......那個...」

「嗯？」

「伊、伊凡先生，你真的要......」托里斯告知機師降落的目的地之後轉頭，有點猶豫：「被阿爾先生知道後...」

原本他也以為阿爾是得知了伊凡能平安離開所以才拿他為人質，結果沒想到阿爾卻只將伊凡推入直升機，然後之前的那個吻－－

伊凡終於轉身離開半開的艙門，讓托里斯鬆口氣，他卻也沒打算把艙門完全關起，視線也還留在外面：「他知道又能怎麼樣？到時候他什麼地方都不能去，也就只能來我這裡了。」

「...那是伊凡先生真正想要的嗎？」

男人終於將視線導回托里斯身上，眼睛微微瞇起，嘴上帶著淺淺的笑：「你知道嗎，托里斯，一種可以當英雄的方法。」

「......」

「那就是有另外一個人幫他負責處理所有黑暗骯髒的事。」

「...恕我直言，我覺得阿爾先生並非不知道這些，而且他...」托里斯鼓起勇氣：「他應該也不希望這樣。」

「喔？那也很可惜了，到時候他並沒有權力選擇。」

伊凡微笑的將艙門關上，鋼鐵碰撞的聲音一口氣隔絕了外面的風聲，只剩下直升機的引擎聲轟轟作響。

阿爾並不後悔打了局長。

老實說這已經不是他第一次打局長，只是之前幾次沒人知道而已。這次的差別是恐怕就算不是他打、局長也會認為是他打的吧。  
現在的藏身處開始慢慢積水，阿爾後悔自己不該一時著急就強行突破某一處的員工休息室的浴室，太過粗魯的把一條管路給弄斷了，現在水就在他身旁噴的有如瀑布。水聲或許可以掩飾住他的呼吸聲，但同時也影響了他辨認他人聲音。

動手術是他不認識的醫生，阿爾從手術中突然驚醒的時候就知道事態不對，理論上不論他發生什麼事，除了身為後援和聯絡的馬修都會幫他處理外，好友羅德里希也會自願幫阿爾處理傷口，再加上他對自己的病人有股使命和責任感，跟他一直堅持手術室需要鋼琴一樣固執。

醫生和護士的嘴臉看起來都非常假。以阿爾的直覺來講就是「有陰謀」，這種直覺他也說不出來為什麼，單純的覺得那個醫生好像都在對他尷尬的假笑、發現他驚醒的時候也一副做壞事被抓到似的滿臉罪惡感。護士小姐的妝太濃...不過這不是重點。  
在對方準備要給他注射「為了以防萬一的止痛劑」時阿爾就不管三七二十一的拍掉針筒，打昏手術室內所有人逃出。

或許沒想到阿爾會這麼快就逃跑－－其實他也有點後悔，因為他發現有些傷口好像還沒處理好－－阿爾撞見了上司跟另一個男人的會面，那個男人並不難認，一個Izmaylovskaya的幹部。

「阿爾弗雷德...!!」上司驚訝的看著破門而入的阿爾，「你怎麼....」

「啊不好意思打擾了，沒想到我原訂下週要逮捕的對象在跟你喝茶呢。」阿爾臉上掛著招牌笑容，隱藏他因為傷口和未退的麻醉造成的一點踉蹌。沒記錯的話，這個幹部的特點就是他很想要篡位，之前也曾經匿名當過CIA的線人，出賣自家首領的情報－－

伊凡他......

「原來這就是所謂的用小魚釣大魚外加培植傀儡政權嗎？」阿爾走近：「還是該說，你們根本就是一夥的？」

「阿爾弗雷德你在說什......!!」上司反應太慢的沒有攔下阿爾的攻擊，只能眼睜睜的看著原本還好好坐在對面的人瞬間飛到房間一角，一旁的茶几也被撞翻，上面原本擺放著的飲水也灑了一地，透明的玻璃碎片融入了在有花紋的地毯上。

上司雖然並非沒有戰鬥能力，但是長久坐在辦公室，跟長期在最前線的阿爾還是不能比，阿爾很輕鬆的也把上司打昏，只是溫柔一點在人家的頸後招呼一下。

稍微在一片混亂中心呆了數秒，他不知道為什麼自己看到這種理所當然的景象會生氣，而且他才是不該也沒有權力生氣的人－－之前不也是曾經用那個幹部的秘密通報所以埋伏在波士頓的劇院要狙擊伊－－

反射性的就往外跑，沿路一邊飛奔一邊掏出從他人手裡奪取的手機撥打了朋友的號碼：「喂？菲利西亞諾？可以幫我一個忙嗎開直升機到六號停機坪之後我請你吃超好吃的pasta大餐－－」

在轉角跟第一批人交手的時候他問出伊凡的手術室，腳下行動的速度越來越快。  
第一次可以理解電影和漫畫上的宿命論，就算不想承認，也不希望對方的結束不是自己給予。

他做出了違背職業道德的事情。  
將伊凡送上直升機的時候阿爾承認其實有股自豪感，他這個英雄厲害到連大魔王都可以救－－  
...好吧就某方面來說這跟英雄叛變沒兩樣就是。

伊凡似乎想要跟他說什麼，但是直升機的聲音太大，而且阿爾直覺告訴他這種時機伊凡說的話一定不是他想聽的，所以一如往常的一意孤行的逕自對著伊凡大吼、借此蓋過伊凡的聲音。

看著直升機消失在夜空中的同時阿爾三兩下就突破收緊的包圍網。他自己以前也常常當發號司令操控包圍網的人，而且絕對不是他吹牛他一定是全CIA裡面最厲害的司令官，直覺是好夥伴。

...好吧其實馬修比他厲害，但是馬修常常容易被大家忽略掉所以不算。

蹲在馬桶上看著排水孔的速度漸漸負荷不了，阿爾在考慮要如何轉換陣地時突然入口的門把一個跳轉，門就被撞開了。他敏捷的跳下馬桶然後往入侵者的臉上潑水，然後動作流暢的將已經沒有子彈的空槍往對方頭上一砸。

「......果然跟那傢伙鬼混就越來越沒家教。」對方手一扭就把幾乎要鑲入額頭的槍從阿爾手中奪來，隨手扔到一旁，粗眉毛一揚，動作優雅緩慢的將額前濕到滴水的瀏海撥開。

「亞、亞瑟！？」阿爾訝異：「你來幹嘛？」

眉 毛一擰，亞瑟要踹阿爾一腳卻被阿爾閃開，頓時像是被開啟了怒罵開關，完全蓋過水聲：「混蛋！要不是你搞出這事情老子我還會莫名其妙的被請回本部接受偵查 嗎！？還有就跟你說做事小心點，每次都給我故意忽視灰色地帶，到處結怨和製造敵人！這下可好了伊凡不只是黑手黨的而且他還反咬你一口－－」

「喔No no no, 剛才是我咬他。」阿爾打斷糾正。

「那只是個形容詞，你要乖乖聽完我要說的話還是要腦袋開花？」亞瑟舉起另外一隻握槍的手。

「...聽你說話。」其實是訓話。

「很好。」亞瑟很滿意的微微點頭，不過眼神一暗：「我原本是要來逮捕你的。」

「......現在呢？」

「...我比較想要把你親自帶回家重新教養過。」亞瑟肩膀一鬆，懊惱的扶住額頭：「這下也不是寫個悔過書報告可以解決的了...你恐怕會被革職。」

阿爾默默的看著煩惱的前監護人一會，笑：「真的只有革職？」

「......」亞瑟不想承認的微微抬頭看他一眼：「...你也有一點自知之明。」

看了亞瑟後方角落碎成一攤的監視器，阿爾的微笑擴張。

亞瑟送他一個附帶粗眉的白眼：「我、我才不是為了你...!!只是不想要被人說我教導無方而已！」

從一旁拿來了廁所工具間內的拖把，阿爾的笑容正式轉變為燦爛，雙手舉起：「你放心，別人不會說你教導無方，只會說是因為你本身就不是一個好榜樣。」

他好心的讓亞瑟擺了一個看起來很帥的姿勢，而且還讓他躺在馬桶上而非在地板上被水淹沒。安置好被他用拖把打昏的亞瑟之後，阿爾頗有誠意的對昏迷的亞瑟道歉：「對不起，這樣你也比較不會被惹上麻煩。」

轉 身就要走，卻考慮了一下又折回來，從已經開始滲血的手臂傷口上沾了幾滴血抹在亞瑟的拳頭上：「雖然要明查一定知道你沒打我，不過他們大概也不會想要查這種 東西吧。」亞瑟帶的槍裡面半顆子彈也沒有，恐怕是再來找阿爾之前就拿來造假戰鬥場景用光了吧。前CIA局長造假大概沒人能識破，所以阿爾也沒想去確認，他 相信亞瑟。

阿爾閃身跑出休息室，四周不管哪一邊都有撞上人的機率，身上只有一件白襯衫的他是個非常明顯的目標，這個區域也不是他熟悉的辦 公區。在心底努力回想本部的樓層圖、以及亞瑟剛才偷偷告知他可能的逃脫路線和他準備的一台車所在位置，阿爾趁著搜查人員移動的同時避開監視器、正要摸入一 間他印象中有對外氣窗的房間，卻在打開門時發現裡面從冷氣孔開始煙霧瀰漫。

「.....催眠瓦斯！」本來已經鬆開手要轉頭離開，發現身後 出現了別人時他心幾乎漏跳了一拍，一個手刀轉身，對方不閃也沒接，使勁的把阿爾推入佈滿白煙的房間，然後門碰的一聲被鎖上。室內沒有開燈，失去門外走道的 燈光之後連煙霧都看不見。雖然有做基本的藥物免疫訓練，但是CIA不可能不知道，所以阿爾發現自己已經開始有點重心不穩，不顧沿途撞翻辦公桌椅到他胸口的 傷口幾乎要崩掉，直撲氣窗的位置。手忙腳亂的一邊憋氣一邊開窗，阿爾後悔莫及的在自己衝動的往外爬才發現他身在五樓，而且手腳發軟。

之前在瀚海的傷因為太深所以還未完全癒合，阿爾可以感受到從傷口最深處慢慢裂開的毛骨悚然，另一手緊緊抓著窗台抖個不停，好不容易腳下才踩到了突出的支撐點。

「實在是...失策...亞瑟那混蛋為什麼偏要把車停這裡......」感受到手臂又開了一道蜿蜒的小血河，阿爾哀號：「做太多隔天也沒這麼虛過！菊你的開發部到底是開發了什麼東西啊！居然這麼不夠朋友的不先知會一聲！」

沿路驚險的從五樓慢慢滑下一樓，腳才剛踏到花圃的草地就被一陣強光啪的照到，四周已經佈好了警備線。  
都已經在那間房間放催眠瓦斯了，怎麼會不知道他在哪？阿爾暗罵自己今晚狀況不佳，一邊判斷可能逃脫路線－－直到他耳後五公分的牆面上出現了一個彈孔和剝落的漆和磚。

啊。  
阿爾瞬間用直覺串起了整個故事，雖然無法確認，但是阿爾覺得他也沒必要證實。  
理由是什麼？逃脫的時候不幸被流彈擊中，還是他失血過多身亡？

第二顆子彈從他微微張開的食指和中指中擦過，食指一陣熱燙到失去知覺，他也聞到少許的燒焦味，只是晚風越來越強烈所以把氣味馬上吹散－－

四周的人也察覺到不正常的強風，然後是從黑夜中突然現身的一架直升機。

「什－－」

對 方陣腳稍微混亂、螺旋槳捲起的強風也讓一些警員瞇起了眼。阿爾馬上就認出這架直升機了，因為他看到機師一手拿著pizza對他開心的招手。阿爾訝異的看到 淡銀色頭髮亂飄但之中的紫色瞳孔明顯露出的人站在大開的艙門對他微笑，男人身後的托里斯拋了升降繩索下來，鐵勾落在他的正前方，發出有些悶重的聲響。

「阿爾先生－－快點！」托里斯確認了繩索另一邊是否牢固，對著阿爾嘗試喊過螺旋槳和下方其他人的聲音。

阿爾閃過兩發子彈，一手抓住了升降繩索，抬頭看托里斯一眼，後者就會意的將繩索回收。因為礙於上方有伊凡在，所以下方的警備人員都只是呆呆的看阿爾升空，在場的部隊長和通訊官則是用倉皇的用眼角捕捉阿爾的身影、一邊猛對對講機大吼。

伊凡伸出手的時候阿爾以為他是要拉他上來，沒想到自己伸手去握卻握空，伊凡的手則是直接繞到他的腰後將他摟緊，力道大到阿爾覺得身上又多了不少血河。有點錯愕這種煽情的發展，阿爾乾笑的鬆開繩索，努力的踮起腳尖好讓他不要看起來像是幾乎騰空的被伊凡擁抱著。

「哇～真幸福～好羨慕喔～」菲利西亞諾轉頭羨慕的看著他們，阿爾一邊兩頰發熱一邊對他揮手：「你你你快點好好給我開直升機啦！不要因為這架有路德維希特地幫你裝的外掛就不認真開而開到墜機啊！」

菲利西亞諾失望的轉過頭去。阿爾發現一旁的托里斯也在看著他：「...托里斯，你那眼神像是看到自家兩隻很可愛的小狗在玩耍的樣子。」

「...呃，真是抱歉，阿爾先生，其實真的還挺像的...」托里斯忽略掉阿爾不滿的目光：「不過你們要不要先坐下來？距離目的地還要一點時間－－阿爾先生，我們是想先去另一個住所先避著...」

「他這樣抱著我要怎麼坐下？老實說我腳尖都快碰不到地了...」

幸好這個時候伊凡總算鬆開他，臉上帶著平時溫溫的笑：「你身上的消毒水味好重。」

「那你還抱那麼久...痛！」阿爾的下唇被咬了一口：「不用說了我知道這是為什麼...」剛才的回報。

伊凡笑到眼睛都瞇了起來。兩人並肩而坐，就在小窗口外漸漸映入灣區金門大橋的夜間光點的時候手緊緊的握住對方的。

托里斯覺得這個氣氛跟之前的反差真的是太大了，但是他完全不會介意對面坐了幾乎進入兩人世界的人，反而也跟著笑的很幸福的樣子，一邊跟愛德華通電準備善後。

一切都很完美，除了在直升機即將要降落時阿爾突然開口：「所以你要跟我回去CIA自首吧？」

伊凡還是保持著笑容，用微微側傾的頭來表達他的不解：「嗯？怎麼自首？」

「當污點證人？」

「......」伊凡的笑容漸漸淡去：「你認真的？」

阿爾一副理所當然的樣子：「當然啊！你跟我一起回CIA，然後供出其他人－－雖然你算是最大的目標，但是你的兩個組織都太大，你當污點證人讓我們可以一口氣鏟掉所有人、在加上反正你本來也有能力可以減輕自己的罪行，當污點證人不是很好？」

托里斯有了想要先撲過去摀住阿爾的嘴、再吃胃藥的衝動。

「......我才不要。」已經發生了這麼多事情，這還是伊凡第一次覺得憤怒，雖然身旁的男人的確常常出乎意料，不懂的察言觀色也不是第一天了，但是－－伊凡忍不住讓自己的微笑暗了些，帶著懲罰的惡意：

「而且你也回不去了。」

「為什麼？你根本也回不去了啊。」

兩人互瞪，嘴巴微開還未從適才的異口同聲中復原。

阿爾最先反應過來，之前的樂天表情被破壞殆盡，幾乎咬牙：「......你這什麼意思？」

「......是你之前都不聽我說話的。」伊凡連擺出來的無辜臉孔都帶了一點怒氣，坐在他對面的托里斯好像看到他散發的黑氣場漸漸包圍著直升機艙內，他有點希望黑氣場能只包住伊凡和阿爾就好了。

「原來我的直覺是對的！那個時候你要說的話肯定不是什麼好話！」兩人相握的手已經開始因為彼此互相用力而抖了起來。

伊凡眼睛一瞇：「原來你是故意不打算聽我說話？」

「你一定又是要說一些令人生氣的話，我幹嘛要讓你說？」阿爾挑眉，笑的很欠扁：「喔抱歉當時情況緊急我不能用吻讓你閉嘴，不要太失望唷！」

「那、那個......要降落了......」托里斯發現這時要他說話比面對伊凡一個人還要恐怖，而耳機另一頭的愛德華也很識相的從剛才就都沒吭聲。

「Ve~阿爾降落後你家有pasta嗎～？我肚子餓了～」菲利西亞諾解救了托里斯，很大聲的從伊凡和阿爾殺人的目光中間轉過頭，機身狠狠的晃動一下，顯示他們成功降落了。

托里斯率先解開安全帶起身，打開艙門乾笑：「伊凡先生阿爾先生，我們就先進去再說吧？這裡不太好談事情不是嗎...還有菲利西亞諾先生，我等下請人派車來送你到最高級的義大利餐廳如何？」

「耶～ 托里斯謝謝你！」菲利西亞諾率先跳出直升機。托里斯差點感動流淚：幸好有菲利西亞諾這種人，要不然阿爾和伊凡可能真的就直接在直升機內打起來。三人分別從 直升機下來，伊凡才剛鬆開阿爾的手，後者就像是擔心他跑掉的猛力抓住，不過氣氛並非那種「我不想讓你走」的浪漫氣息，而是「你想逃嗎」的威脅。

「會痛喔。」伊凡用眼角看著自己被握的緊緊的手腕。

「你剛剛話還沒說完，我回不去是什麼意思？」

托里斯當做沒聽到的請愛德華叫車，一邊考慮自己要不要拿要幫菲利西亞諾買義大利麵的理由一起開溜。

「就是字面上的意思。」他攏了攏圍巾，微微的甩手，當然不認為這樣就能甩開阿爾緊握的手，他只是想要表達出不想被碰觸的意思：「難道你剛才被CIA那樣對待還感覺不出來嗎？」

天藍色的眼睛透露疑惑：「那不是因為我放你走嗎？沒關係只要我把你帶回去就...」

伊凡突然拉近兩人的距離，讓阿爾驚的差點鬆開手，對方臉上有著像是欺騙小孩前兆的笑容：「你追捕了我那麼多年，應該知道我的能力...有些事情你甚至還沒有上報，或許你認為不重要，但是對上層來說非常重要－－」

「什麼意......」兩人的鼻尖幾乎都要碰到。

「我曾經跟誰吃過飯、曾經出席誰的晚會...托里斯，你可以跟那位先離開沒關係，只要記得回來幫我收拾善後。」伊凡一邊觀賞阿爾的眼睛漸漸瞪大，一邊放他的部屬一馬。

托里斯正要回答，就被阿爾狠狠揍了伊凡一拳的動作給嚇到驚叫，他衝上前去要擋住阿爾的第二擊，後衣領被一股力道抓住甩到一旁。

「伊凡先生!」

「托里斯，我剛才說的你沒聽到嗎？」伊凡閃過阿爾的第二擊，然後用腳快狠的朝阿爾的膝蓋踢了下去。對方重心不穩的摔到他身上，差點壓倒他。

一雙手鑽入伊凡的圍巾內，緊緊拉著他的襯衫衣領，阿爾咬牙的笑：「所以說之後都沒人攻擊我們是因為這樣？」

「我還以為你因為知道所以才拖我當擋箭......」話語中斷。

阿爾鬆開手，別過頭去。

「哈哈......我還傻傻的想要救你出去，你是不是在內心笑的很開心？」

伊凡淺淺的用嘴巴呼出一口氣：「假如知道你是要救我出去的話，我會請你幫我帶路到大門口坐車，而不是兵慌馬亂的乘坐粗神經機師的直升機。」

阿爾給了他一個中指，跟他的表情完全不搭。四周風漸小，阿爾就保持著一頭亂髮，連平時固定梳理不平的那根頭髮都不知道在哪裡了：「......局長果然要滅我口。」

伊凡嘗試讓自己視線膠附在除了阿爾的臉之外的地方，卻忍不住落在他胸口已經泛紅的繃帶上。眼神游移到對方的肩膀，那裡他之前曾經近距離的親眼看到傷口的形成。

「來我身邊。」終於找到了這個機會把這句話說出口。

阿爾不解的抬頭看他。

「你不曾想過說不定我們兩個會能合作無間？」伊凡謹慎的控制面部表情，希望自己不要顯得太開心太得意太滿足：「還是可以做以前的工作、還是可以跟以前一樣生活，資訊和情報將會更多更準確－－」

「......你是叫我加入你的黑道組織？」

「...嚴格說來不是，但是你需要的一切，我都可以提供......阿爾？」面對阿爾突然的笑聲，伊凡皺眉。

抓了抓後腦讓頭髮更加狂妄，阿爾露齒笑：「你也把事情想的太完美了，不要忘記對象是我喔。」他腳步比之前還要輕快的踏了三步來到伊凡面前：「我們兩個太有默契。」

「你是指......」伊凡笑容還沒伸展開來，阿爾就逕自伸手從伊凡的口袋裡掏出通訊器，還對其精製度稍微讚嘆了一下。

「那個人叫做愛德華吧？你要不要通知他一下？」將通訊器按在伊凡的胸口，阿爾眨眨眼睛：「快速鍵是幾號？」

「......二。」伊凡看著阿爾按下，然後用天生對高科技產品的直覺居然翻找出擴音鍵。

『伊凡先生！』愛德華的聲音聽起來有些急：『剛才不知道為什麼一直都沒有通...伊凡先生你還好吧？』

「喂喂～你是愛德華吧？要不要告訴你家老闆發生什麼事了？」阿爾無視伊凡。

另一頭的愛德華倒抽一口氣：『阿爾弗雷德你......』

「愛德華，報告。」

『......是。』

愛德華報告的時候阿爾一直對他笑，像是撿了球跑回來等著主人拍打頭部說乖孩子的狗，伊凡一邊聽一邊想著，與其摸摸他的頭，他比較想要把眼前的人拖回家壓倒在床上讓對方發出悽厲的慘叫聲。不過那絕對是正中對方下懷。

「......怎麼樣？」阿爾眼睛裡閃亮的像是有星星，或者那是隔灣對岸的燈火反射。

伊凡掛掉通訊器，露出甜甜的微笑：「真不愧是你，居然一夜之間把我從那個世界完全孤立了。」

「當 然，誰叫你當初拿性愛錄影帶威脅我，我當然不用白不用的全部燒一份寄給你的所有幹部了，我想他們一定對於自己的首領跟一個CIA探員做的那麼爽感到非常嫉 妒！這輩子有哪個黑道首領能這麼幸運跟英雄上床呢？」阿爾豪爽的拍拍伊凡的肩膀，眨眼眨不停：「因為你太漂亮、我太帥了所以就不打馬賽克了！」

「......你直接用我裝的攝像頭？」伊凡想到通訊另一頭說話都抖的比萊維斯還要厲害的愛德華，對方剛才發現伊凡當初沒把攝影鏡頭移除時發出了鍵盤掉落地板的聲音，配上無法隱忍的倒抽氣聲。

「當然啊有得用為什麼不用？老實說我以為那是你要用來增加情趣的、像是一起觀賞或者是邊做邊看...但是沒想到我等了兩三個月都沒動靜，結果就忘記了......」

「嗯，我沒想到你喜歡這口味。」伊凡軟軟的笑，絲毫沒有被阿爾的爆炸性發言給影響。

「還有因為發現你只錄了上我的片段，所以我追加了你被我上的...那種怎麼能跳過呢？我覺得你的幹部應該比較想看那個耶，還挑了那晚我們兩個第一次嘗試那個...嗯...亮橘色的那個跳...」

「不是跳蛋，只是一般有顏色的保險套而已。」

「啊啊就是那個，沒想到那個還會螢光耶！看起來很清楚所以就擷取那天的了。」阿爾非常得意，「我以前可是曾經差點就成為好萊塢導演的人呢，這種細節和情節震撼力不會漏掉的。」

「...導演先生真是辛苦了。」

「啊啊別擔心，我沒有漏掉那些特地打電話來救你的大恩人喔！幫你跟他們表達一下謝意，不用太謝謝我，你好歹也是跟我同居了那麼久嘛。」阿爾總算知道要停止令人臉紅的對話：「不過不知道為什麼大家好像都覺得被你騙了所以好生氣，果然是嫉妒你能跟我在一起吧？」

眼前一片因為夜深所以比之前黯淡許多的夜景，房屋四周的一人高草叢中傳來蟲鳴，阿爾發現明明時間才過不久，但是兩人這樣肩與肩半尺寬的在夜中相站閒聊彷彿一個世紀以前的事。

兩人相視，伊凡終於破開笑容，不是假裝刻意的，在阿爾眼中看起來很甜很舒服：「我們兩個真的是心有靈犀。」

「誰跟你心有靈犀，我覺得是默契很不錯。」阿爾收起剛才嬉笑樂天的態度，嘲諷：「看你幹的好事，原本想說你被黑道那邊排擠追殺我還可以保護你、然後一起華麗的反攻將他們全部一網打盡，結果你居然...」

「彼此彼此，想把你『處理』掉的可不是我，我怎麼捨得呢？只是我原本打算收留你...」

「『收留』？」阿爾加強，挑眉。

「不，我是說邀請能幹的前CIA第一探員願不願意助我一臂之力......但沒想到有人不只讓我一夕之間變成叛徒、黑白兩道全部得罪光、還追加了身敗名裂。」伊凡投了一個無辜哀怨的目光。

「我很公平的也沒幫自己打上馬賽克啊，但英雄我都不介意被別人看到了你這混蛋擔心什麼。」阿爾白眼：「算了就當我暫時休假好了，我想去希臘渡假。」

伊凡保持微笑看著他，然後回過頭似乎在身後找什麼，轉回來：「你是在跟我說話？」

「對啊，要不然這裡還有誰？」阿爾疑惑。

「... 你要渡假為什麼要跟我說？」雖然是疑問句但是伊凡克制不住的嘴角上揚，見狀的阿爾力道不重的踩了伊凡的皮鞋，朋友打鬧似的態度卻在眼角中加了調情的意味， 嘴角慢慢上揚，幾乎追上伊凡的弧度：「你瞞不過我的，早在那個由...由什麼的出事之後你不就把資金都轉移了？現在手頭不是很有閒錢嗎。」

秉持著公平原則，伊凡不著痕跡的靠近，然後玩笑似的讓手軸輕輕撞到阿爾的後背，手臂摩擦，像是拉鍊般緩慢的由上往下，最後再一根根手指交纏收緊：「其實我早就把組織掏空了。」

阿爾愣住，肩膀上傳來對方的熱度有一半的原因，然後他也露出可以歸類為狡猾的笑，模仿剛才伊凡明知道沒人會聽到卻還是用說悄悄話的語氣低聲：「其實公司還是我的，CIA內部的證據和我的身分全部都處理掉了。」

「應該是馬修或者是亞瑟柯克蘭幫你的吧？」交纏的手微微向前，伊凡的下巴跨過界，不過阿爾的臉早已有準備:「那樣不算，你輸我囉。」

微微歪頭，兩人接吻的角度剛剛好。

「...但是我總資產比你多...嗯......」

「......那希臘行就請老闆出錢囉。」

＋＋＋

「這週末我要出去一趟，週五到週二，公司的員工旅行。」阿爾弗雷德啪擦的咬了一口夾著草莓果醬和花生醬的三明治。

「嗯？你公司不是一個月前才去歐洲？我知道現在景氣有在回升，不過上個月才分別被塔利班和軍方警告過，你不應該這麼招搖。」

「只是去個加拿大而已，又不是直接出現在伊朗或伊拉克...」

翻了報紙，刻意的將抖大的頭條標題攤在桌上：「昨天美國國防部長才去加拿大，難道馬修跟你說這次的目標是他？」

「不是馬修，但是我......」看到對方質疑的目光，阿爾將三明治的其中一片吐司摔在盤子裡：「我的直覺告訴我說他跟這次的伊朗連環汽車炸彈脫不了關係！你也看到偷拍影片了那裏根本沒汽車哪來的爆炸！喔倒是有一架Predator去那裡兜風了一圈...」

「這個消息是愛德華攔截到的，難道馬修沒轉告你說這還並非是百分之百確定的消息嗎？而且不能隨意將事件連結，你總是把事情想的太過簡單。」咖啡杯被用力一放，灑了少許。

「喔？等你們確定還算出前後因果關係之後伊朗就要被所謂的汽車炸彈給滅國了！」

「就這樣隨隨便便的去暗殺政府機關人員也太可笑了一點，說不定真的有汽車炸彈、而Predator是收到消息被派去偵查恐怖份子...」

「Predator那大玩具飛機哪能精準的鎖定一個個人類？你才太可笑了－－」

整壺咖啡差點被桌子的震動給震落，伊凡別過頭去看著窗外，幸好院子裡現在栽種了賞心悅目的向日葵，可以中和調節一下他的心情：「我非常佩服馬修他能忍受你這種行為和態度這麼久。」

阿爾也沒好氣的狠狠灌了一杯現榨果汁，重重的放回桌上，差點震裂玻璃杯：「我也終於知道托里斯有如聖人般的好脾氣是怎麼來的了，全世界大概就只有他能跟你共事。」

「那才是我要說的吧，至少托里斯他是心甘情願跟著我，而馬修則是可憐的被你強迫拖著跑－－」

「夠了我受不了了！以後不准在我面前談工作的事情，我現在非常想要用你現在的嘴臉來測試菊私下開發的新武器。」阿爾磨牙，牙齒上還殘留著柳橙的鮮橘色纖維。

「...但我們是搭檔耶。」伊凡故意的說。

阿爾被指正，很不爽的將桌上離伊凡比較近的咖啡壺奪走，一口氣倒完裡面的咖啡：「下次直接叫馬修跟托里斯談，你這傢伙簡直是不能理喻。」

「求之不得，這次不知道是誰硬把事情搜查的工作交給馬修，害我要在美好的早晨跟一個簡直可媲美暗殺狂的英雄雞同鴨講。」伊凡改拿在阿爾右手邊乘放果汁的玻璃瓶，也一口氣把裡面剩下的全部倒光，滿足的接收阿爾食物被搶的生氣目光。

「本來以前事前搜查都是馬修在做，你這傢伙根本不懂就不要亂指責搗亂他人的做事方式。」阿爾不滿的喝光咖啡：「不過這次我還是要去加拿大。」

「就跟你說時機還沒到。」伊凡表面心平氣和，不過額角似乎爆了青筋：「這週末你給我乖乖待在家裡哪裡都不准去。」

「這是什麼？禁足嗎！？」阿爾瞪眼看著伊凡伸長手將自己盤子裡吃一半的吐司拿走，用泛白但不失性感的嘴唇咬下：「我去加拿大會跟國防部長先生保持至少100公尺的安全距離，這樣可以了吧？」

「那怕有一萬公里的距離你也有能力將國防部長除去，只要你想的話。所以只能在我身邊我才相信你沒動手腳。」伊凡眼睛轉也不轉將沾果醬的吐司吞下肚，嘴角邊沾了一點鮮紅色的草莓果醬。

「我當你這是稱讚囉。」阿爾越過餐桌，手指捻過伊凡的嘴角，伊凡微微張口，伸出舌頭快速但煽情的舔了阿爾目的明顯所以滯留在他嘴邊的食指。

「其實這是邀請。」

對方反射性的將手抽開、沿著伊凡的下巴、喉結、來到打的整整齊齊的領帶結上，用力一扯。牙齒嘴唇相撞碰出的火花比窗外的向日葵還耀眼。

鬆開，阿爾留給伊凡一個被扯爛的領結，直起身，推開椅子：「我去上班了，今天遲到就會被已經無法無天的助理小姐算成早上請假。」

自然不過的重新整理領帶塞回西裝外套內，伊凡也跟著起身，站在後面看阿爾抄起電腦公事包，在玄關三兩下蹬進休閒皮鞋：「今天我送你去公司吧。」

「幹嘛啦這麼不放心喔。」他抬頭跟伊凡相視，終於放棄的摸索口袋，將皺成一團的機票掏了出來放入早已伸出的伊凡手掌心裡：「這樣可以了吧？」

伊凡貌似滿意，但卻隨手將機票放在一旁鞋櫃上：「第二張呢？」

「...shit。」

折騰了許久，阿爾怨念的看著自己手錶，上面指的時間已經不能說是遲到了，根本就是請假。

「......我今天的工資......」

伊凡終於滿意，他微笑的圍上淺米色圍巾，也提了自己的公事包，手裡抄了車鑰匙：「我送你吧。」

「才不要...今天不去上班了，我要自己開車去兜風散心。」阿爾挑了他上個月才買的跑車鑰匙。

「我送你去，保證助理小姐還是會算你沒遲到喔？」

「...咦？」阿爾看著伊凡將他手裡的跑車鑰匙抽走，放回他們掛鑰匙的架子上，然後率先幫阿爾開門，露出溫柔中帶著一點頑皮的微笑：「我會慎重的對助理小姐道歉說因為昨天晚上太操勞她家的老闆所以害他遲到了。」

「fuck you.」

「那個要等到今天晚上唷。」

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝大家看到這裡，九萬六千多字，大家辛苦了。  
> 已經有陣子沒寫這麼長的文章，其實自從開始畫圖之後就很少寫文，文字粗俗毫不修飾，希望能從故事帶給大家一點點樂趣，以及感受到我對這些角色和配對的愛(毆）  
> 感謝觀看

**Author's Note:**

> *M1911A1：槍名，聽說到現在還是美國軍方/FBI等的配備，但是看照片總覺得有點舊....?對不起我對武器沒有研究TvT  
> *瀚海：Baikal Lake，俄國的一個觀光景點。  
> *亞歷山大：Alexander Afanasyev ，俄羅斯黑手黨Izmaylovskaya的一個高階幹部，1994年被殺，我只是拿名字來用用（掩面）


End file.
